Max On Trial
by Marcel Marceau II
Summary: One year after the wizard competition, things start to get back to normal until one night when Max Russo gets arrested for a serious crime. But the question is: Did he actually do it? In this story, you will see Max's life unravel before your eyes as he overcomes challenging hardships with the help of close friends and companions. It will really blow your mind!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was Friday afternoon when Max was in his history class sitting at his actual desk fidgeting nervously as his teacher, Mrs. Jones passes back their graded big exams. The exams were a big part of their grades and Max was hoping that he did well on it. Acing the test would really mean a lot to him.

"Will you just calm down," said his friend Collin. "You're making _me _nervous."

"I can't help it," said Max, cautiously, I studied hard for that test. I don't want it to seem like I put all of my time in this for nothing."

"I'm sure we did fine on our exams," Collin went on. "Besides, you was the one who helped me the most on what to study for."

"Yeah, that's true," Max said, as he looked back at the teacher.

As every second passed by, it seemed to Max that it was like time was standing still. He was also getting anxious. It was like he was in an actual trial, waiting for his own fate of being guilty or innocent. As usual all of his worries would almost turn him into a wet sponge, due to extreme sweating.

"Is something the matter Mr. Russo?" asked Mrs. Jones concernedly. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"He's just anxious about the big test," said Collin. "He just doesn't want to fail."

"With all that sweat, he could use himself to clean the chalk board," his other friend Kevin said from behind him. "At least the school would save some money."

The majority of the class snickered as Mrs. Jones reassured Max that everything was going to be okay. Five minutes later Max got his graded test. It turns out that his hard work paid off for him. He scored an 89 out 100 points which he missed his 'A' by one point. Even though he didn't ace the test, he was amazed and joyful of his results.

After the final bell ranged and everyone left, Max stayed to talk to Mrs. Jones as he always does at the end of each week. Last year Max was a 'C' average student, but somehow after talking to a adviser and a guidance counselor he started to bring home better grades. Even he was starting to mature a little bit, and starting to be more independent. He even thanks the teachers like Mrs. Jones for helping him get to where he is now. That is why if he needs someone to talk too Mrs. Jones is the first person to go to.

"I am so proud of you, Max," said Mrs. Jones, beaming in excitement, "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones," said Max, with a smile, "I couldn't have done it without you"

"Well, if you keep getting good grades like this you will have the honor roll in no time," said Mrs. Jones.

"And I will be accepted into good colleges as well," Max beamed with joy. "I might be as lucky as Justin."

"I bet," Mrs. Jones chuckled. "So how's he doing?"

"He's doing okay I guess," Max said, turning away a little bit. "He's quite busy with his corporate business and all."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, what about Alex?" she asked, as Max laughed out loud.

"She's doing great as well," Max said. "In fact her college life is coming along strong."

"That's good to hear," Mrs. Jones said, as she looks at Max. "But what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Max asked curiously.

"How are they treating you at home?" she asked clearly.

Max knew what she was talking about; it was like she was good at reading people's expressions. Max wasn't the type of person to share certain things to teachers. But he is talking to Mrs. Jones and he knows that he feels safe around her. Plus whatever was said in the classroom stays in the classroom when it comes to both of them.

"They mean well to me, really," Max explained. "It's just that I don't think they appreciate what I do for them. I mean I do the best that I can do, but I feel like they just can't see it."

"Did you tell them how you feel?" asked Mrs. Jones, as if she's trying to find a solution.

"Actually, I haven't," Max said honestly. "I didn't want to bug them with little stuff like this. I would always say to myself that it's some phase that I'm going through."

"Well, I'm sure that it wouldn't hurt to try," suggested Mrs. Jones. "Just try to find the right time to tell them. They should understand you then, don't you think so?"

"I guess," Max said slowly, as if he has second thoughts. "That probably would work, but have you actually met them?"

"I know how parents are, believe me," chuckled Mrs. Jones. "But just give them a chance and see how things pan out."

"Then I guess I'll give it a shot then, Max said, as he starts to gather all of his things. "Well, I got to get going. I don't want to be late for work. Fridays are always the busiest afternoons at the Substation."

"Have a good weekend, Max," said Mrs. Jones cheerfully. "And good luck with everything."

"Thanks," said Max, as he leaves the classroom.

Collin waited for Max by their lockers so they can travel home together. He was so excited that Max had passed his test that he couldn't stop smiling. As Max approached he gave him the biggest greeting that he ever received. Max was surprised by his upbeat behavior.

"Wow," said Max, I feel so special today."

"An eighty nine percent," exclaimed Collin. "Even I didn't get that high. I only got an eighty two."

"That's still a good grade," said Max, as he got his belongings.

"I know," said Collin. "But do you know what this means? You're actually smarter than you think."

"Yeah," Max said, as he thinks to himself. "You're certainly right about that. Thanks dude."

Then Kevin and his other buddies came down the hall as Max and Collin walked toward them. He grinned at the both of them as he approached them. He looked as if he was a small boy excited to open gifts on a Christmas day.

"Wassup, Fellas!" Kevin said excitedly, "I heard someone got a high score on their big test today."

"I know," said Max. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Sure is Bud," said Kevin, with a smirk. "So, who's up for some blasting fun tomorrow?"

"Blasting fun?" asked Collin. "What's that about?"

"Aww, don't tell me you guys forgot already!" exclaimed Kevin, "The big 'Sheng Dig party at my crib!"

"Oh, I totally forgot about that, man, Max said as he puts his hands on top of his head, "It's supposed to be the biggest one you have thrown yet."

"You know it," Kevin said. "Plus my parents will be out of town for the whole weekend for a business trip and I have the whole pad to myself."

"Is there going to be an adult present?" said Collin, "My parents won't let me go to parties without an adult present."

"That goes for me too," Max said honestly, "I really don't want anything to go down between my family and I. Our relationship is already in a dry period right now."

"Nah, man," Kevin said in confidence. "My big brother is collaborating with me too, and he's over eighteen."

"That's reasonable, I guess," said Max. "When does it start?"

"Just like other parties," said Kevin, with a wink. "Seven to eleven, can't be too late. Even the cool kids have church Sunday morning."

"Okay, we'll see what we can do," said Collin. "It shouldn't be that bad."

"I'll ask my parents tonight," said Max excitedly. "Man, this is going to be awesome. I got a good grade and a party to go to."

"Then it's settled," Kevin beamed, "Oh, one more thing. I'm inviting lots of girls from all the junior class."

* * * * * *

Max was just overwhelmed with joy and happiness as he takes the commute home. For the first time in his life he was thankful of all of his efforts and hard work. He couldn't get over of what Collin had said to him, that he is actually smarter than he thought. In fact, maybe Max was smarter that what people think of him. He has been trying to get it together for the past just to make his parent and siblings proud of him, and he tries to make wiser choices in his situations. If only he can get his family on board with more of their love and support. Ever since Alex became the family wizard, and Justin became owner of Wiz Tech, Max had very little attention from his family. Only they want Max to be the most supportive of being there for the substation business and for Alex and Justin which can be a tad bit too much and overbearing.

Later at dinner the whole family was sitting together and discussing how their day was. But as usual, it was all about wizard stuff. After fifteen minutes into their meals, Max already wishes that he was somewhere else instead of their crowded loft apartment, feeling out of place.

"I really think that business is doing better," said Jerry. "So far, these past weekends the station kept reaching its capacity."

I can't believe it either," Theresa beamed. "Isn't it amazing?"

Well, I think it's because that we work together as a team," said Alex, taking a bite of her food.

"Thank you, Alex, for taking those words out of my mouth," said Justin sarcastically. "That really was a great thing to do."

"You're welcome," said Alex slyly. "That's what sister's do from time to time."

"Whatever you say Ms. Evilene," Justin sneered, as Alex kicked him under the table.

"Alex and I are actually starting a walk for hunger charities for the ones in need," said Harper, proudly.

"That's wonderful, Harper," said Theresa. "I'm very proud of you both."

"Me too," said Jerry. "At least both of you guys are doing something that's valuable as Justin's work."

"Wow dad," said Alex in shock. "That's a first."

"I know," said Justin. "I'm just as shocked as you are."

Max just sat there playing with his food while he was whisked away in his own thoughts that had a stronghold on him. He didn't realize that they noticed that he was disengaged from the group and was questioning why he isn't responding to their discussions. It was Teresa that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Honey, are you okay," Teresa asked as Max shrugged off his thoughts.

"Yeah mom," said Max, trying to stay focus.

"You seem, sort of distracted lately," said Jerry. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"No dad, there is anything for me to tell you, Max said, without looking at him.

Jerry shook his head while everyone exchanged looks at each other. Max sighed and pushed his plate away.

"Is it going to be like this every evening?" asked Theresa. "Not opening up to us?"

"I think it's time for you to start being more a part of this family like we raised you to be," said Jerry to Max in unison. "We don't have time for black sheep. We're a family and we are to do and participate in family stuff together."

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" asked Max with no expression.

"You sure not doing a very good job about it," said Justin. "Just like mostly everything else."

"What does that supposed to mean?!" Max raises his voice in anger.

"I mean I know that Alex is not perfect," Justin went on. "But you are just one big slacker."

Max was outraged and embarrassed. He was being labeled negatively in front of his parents by his brother, and they are not doing anything about it.

"Now, now, let's not get upset you two," Jerry stated, "I'm sure that we will work something out.

Max rolled his eyes and looked away from them as Justin continued to eat his meal like he had won a huge battle.

"Now, Max," Jerry said with a stern look. "Things can't be going on like this. If you ever want to take over the substation one day you have got to start pulling your end of the bargain."

"I am," Max said, desperately. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"We're talking about your attitude lately, your suffering grades in school, and how you are just goofing off," Theresa said, eyes narrowing at Max."

"What that is totally outrageous!" shouted Max. "And I'm not getting poor grades in school I'm doing much better than I did in the previous years. I even got an eighty nine on my history test that I took on Monday, that's a great accomplishment."

"You have to get all good grades in your classes all year around," Justin said snidely. "You can't be idiotic to expect that only one good grade can change anything."

"But I have more than one grade-," Max cut himself off because he was frustrated at the people at the table. "You know what? Just forget it; it was all obsolete ten seconds ago."

"Besides, how would we know that you're telling the truth?" asked Alex. "When you don't have any proof of it in the first place."

"Alex, I just got the test back today," Max said, as he rose from the table. "It's now in my room, I'll show it to you guys and you all will definitely see that I'm not fooling around with anyone."

He got up and rushed to his room and got his graded test out of his book bag and dash back into the dining room area. Just when he got back no one was at the table. They were sitting in the living room watching a wrestling match on T.V. Max was just loss for words. So, he just gave up because no one wasn't interested in what he has to show. Instead he goes over and asks for permission to go to tomorrow's party.

"Um...mom?" asked Max nervously. "There's this party that Kevin is throwing tomorrow, and I would really like to go."

"Is his parents, or a trusting adult is going to supervise this party," Theresa asked sternly.

"And there is no alcohol present, right? Asked Jerry, as well.

"No, there will be no alcohol present," said Max clearly. "And Kevin's brother who is over 18 will be supervising the party."

Jerry and Theresa sighed and looked at each other. Then back at Max.

"You are to be back by midnight and no later than that," said Theresa. "And be on your best behavior."

"Oh thanks mom," said Max cheerfully. "You're the best."

He was waiting for his mom to say something but she and the others were cheering for the person that was winning the match on T.V. Max decided to let them watch the game, so he went back into his room. Once he was inside, he chose to look out of his own balcony which no one in his family didn't notice he have one. He reflected on his day as he looked out into the New York city skyline. Maybe he didn't get appreciated for what he did that day but he could always hope for days to come.

"One day," said Max. "One day, I will make a difference to the world. I'll be a role model, a leader, maybe an activist! But one day I will be the person who is not misunderstood, and people could finally accept and love me for who I am."

Max was so wrapped in his own world that he didn't notice a figure that was sitting next to him. It was his uncle Kelbo.

"Wow, that was an interesting speech," said Kelbo was a wide grin. "If that was the case, then I would've have you spoke at my graduation."

Max turned toward him in shock.

"Uncle Kelbo," exclaimed Max.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Max asked, giving his uncle a big hug.

"I was just in the neighborhood," said Kelbo pacing slowly around the room. "And I just wanted to pop to see one of my favorite nephews."

"Aww," said Max, trying to straighten up the room being less embarrassed as possible. "Why isn't that nice."

"It sure is sport," said Kelbo, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

It was certain that Max and Kelbo have a lot of things in common. That's why they were even closer than before. But that doesn't bother them both one bit.

"So, how's the life of the future owner of the magnificent Waverly Place substation Owner?" asked Kelb

"Well...it's alright I guess," said Max.

"Alright?" scoffed Kelbo. "What kind of talk is that?"

"I don't know," Max shrugged. "Another day, another dollar I guess."

"Well, at least you're being positive about it," said Kelbo.

Max took out his graded test for Kelbo to see it. He had a good feeling that he would be really proud of him for his hard work. At least there's one person in his family will give him some credit. And impressed he was, it was like he was holding his first newborn baby.

"Well, what do you know," beamed Kelbo. "We have another brain in the family after all."

"Yeah," said Max sarcastically. "Say that the folks out in the living room and they would be the laughing hyena's of Manhattan."

"Didn't go so well with the rest of the crew huh?" asked Kelbo, crossing his legs in the chair.

"Not at all," said Max, sternly. "I mean here I am pulling my own weight to support this family and they don't even notice it. Better yet they don't even believe me because they think that I'm some closed off person with no soul."

"Do you think that you are a closed off person with no soul?" asked Kelbo, sounding like a therapist.

"No," Max said. "It's just that it's so frustrating sometimes."

Max then talks to Kelbo about what went on at the dinner table filling him in on every detail that occurred that moment. At times Max would get worked up as he spoke about it, but eventually he calmed himself down. Kelbo just chuckles to himself off and on.

"Nah, don't worry about them folks," Kelbo said as he waved his hand. "There just being their old stuffy selves, with their old stuffy values. But I would give it some time, sport. Then throw it on them.

"Are you sure that would work?" asked Max with concern. "They're really are a tough crowd."

"I'm sure," said Kelbo happily. "But I will wait a couple of days."

"Gotcha!" Max said. "At least going to the party tomorrow would get my mind off of it for a while."

"What party?" Kelbo asked as he sat up.

"My friend Kevin is throwing this big party as his house tomorrow," said Max, going into his closet and finding what to wear. "Apparently he invited the whole junior class. Hey, you're not trying to show up looking hip are you? Wasn't you're prime time like two hundred years ago?"

"Ah, excuse me," Kelbo stated in unison. "First of all that wasn't two hundred years ago...That was the 80's. And second, I'm still hip."

The both of them laughed out loud. Kelbo then turned to him and give him a serious look. Max was now feeling uneasy about it.

"Listen, Max," he went on. "I know you're young and excited about everything like parties and stuff. But you must be very careful."

"But I know what I'm doing," said Max. "Nothing is going to happen to me, we're just having harmless fun gathering that's all."

"And there's nothing wrong with that, said Kelbo. "I'm just saying; always watch out for the unknown. That's the biggest part that gets you into a lot of trouble."

Something about what Kelbo had said kind of stuck with Max like lunch meat glued to the ceiling. '_Always watch out for the unknown._' By what did he mean by the unknown?

"Okay, I will," said Max, bewilderingly.

"Sometimes you let all of these things get in your head and you suddenly loose base of what's you're actual purpose," Kelbo said, like he was in a lecture of college students.

"Wow," Max said, "You sure have a lot of wisdom in you."

"Eh," Kelbo shrugs, "Whatever helps me sleep at night."

Max shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing, which Kelbo insists on helping him.

* * * * * * * * *

Later that night while sleeping, Max had a horrible nightmare that was too much to bear. He dreamed that he was a big fight with his parents because he somehow did something that was the lowest of their expectations and they have lost all of their faith and trust in him. It was like they transformed him from a son to an unwanted fugitive that did a terrible crime. He woke up covered in sweat, relieved that it was a dream after all. He goes to the bathroom and splash water on his face. He then recaps on what his uncle had said.

"Was uncle Kelbo right? Max thought to himself. "Is it possible to watch out for the unknown?"

The next evening Max arrived at the party a few minutes late because he made sure he freshened up really well before he left the house. A lot of people were going to be on the dance floor. Kevin house wasn't as big as a penthouse but it was medium sized three bedroom three baths with a pool in the back yard. There was also the basement where he currently holds the party. The basement is like another medium sized apartment with a bedroom and a mini kitchen, easily to rent out monthly for other individuals. But now, as people are pack in it like sardines, it look like a regular club. As Max and Collin came down the stairs the temperature started to rise and started to feel uncomfortable.

"Jeez, it's even hotter in here than it is outside," said Max fanning himself.

"Why do I smell fish and onions" Collin asked, as he wrinkled his nose. "Kevin actually serves that at parties?"

"Ah...that's no fish and onions that you're smelling, bro," chuckled Max.

"No fish?" asked Collin, confused. "What are you about, I could've sworn I smelled-"

Then Collin looked at the boys and girls on the dance floor looking hot and sweaty, bumping and grinding on each other.

"Dang, man," exclaimed Collin," "Don't they know how to wash their-...certain body parts?"

"Not really," said Max. "They were born and raised in a place where there were no soap and deodorant. I thought I was bad myself, but woooeeee!"

"I should've brought some extra cash then," joked Collin. "I could've gotten some talapia, some perch, and the Boston Blue for fewer than twenty dollars."

"Shoot, I don't know what fish market you talking about," chuckled Max. "Cause I'm sure as hell ain't getting sea food from here."

Kevin came out of the kitchen wearing a gold outfit with both of his arms around two beautiful women. Both Max and Collin smiled at them as they walked up.

"Hey, you guys finally made it," beamed Kevin. "What took you guys so long."

"Well, I don't know about him, but I with all these people here I had to shovel a path to get down these dog on steps," said Max, with a sense of humor.

"I got to say," Collin went on. "You sure made an invite."

"Told y'all I was right about this party," said Kevin. "It's officially the bomb. Now, it's time for us to celebrate the night away."

He goes over to the fridge and get out three bottles of beers. He tosses two of them over to Max and Collin, which they examine them.

"Two fresh ice cold beers on the house," Kevin smiled mischievously.

"Ice cold beers?" asked Max, eying Kevin cautiously.

"Yeah," said Kevin, blankly. "What? Should I have put a bikini on the bottles to surprise you all? Besides, what's a party without any beer?"

"Yeah, about that," Max went on. "We don't associate with any type of alcohol."

"What are you talking about bro," said Kevin. "It's only one beer, no one will know."

"You know how my parents are," said Max. "Let alone Collin's parents."

"Yeah," said Collin in unison. "What he said."

"Yeah," said Kevin dejectedly. "I see how it is. Now, it's time to get this party bumping!"

An hour later the music grew louder and people kept on dancing and mingling and trying to have the best time of their lives. Max was sitting at a table sipping a coke when he notice a figure sitting across from him at the far end of the corner. It was like he was staring directly into Max's face and was searching for something. With curiosity, Max decided to introduce himself. He didn't like to see people without any friends to hang out with. He was now writing in his notebook when Max approached him.

"Um...How do you do?" asked Max, trying to find the right words to say.

"Oh, hey," said the person.

Max realizes that he was the kid who he see around all the time in school. He's in the same grade as he is. The difference is that they are not in the same class together, but they see each other while they walk by in the hallway or at lunch.

"Nice to meet you, bro," he then said. "My name is Ruben."

"I'm Max," Max chuckled. "Max Russo."

"I heard," said Ruben, with a smile. "Mrs. Jones talks about you all the time. She say that you're one of her best students."

"Oh, she did?" Max beamed.

"Yeah," said Ruben. "She was saying that you're going places."

Ruben is African American, about five feet eight inches tall, with an average built shape. He a kind of person who keeps to himself, and he seems to humble himself with a lot of literature and writing. It wouldn't be a surprise if his life was built around a memoir if varieties of adventure.

"She happens to be one of my favorite teachers, too," said Max with a smile.

"I couldn't have been the person that I am today if it wasn't for her," Ruben stated. "She really has a way of making students do better in life."

"She sure does," said Max, who looks over at Ruben's notebook. "Hey, is that poetry?"

"Yeah," Ruben smiled. "I just made it up today. But this not my only poem, I have dozens of them stored in other archives that I made up as well."

"Wow, dude," said Max, excited. "That's amazing."

"Hopefully one day I would get my poetry published," Ruben said, closing his notebook. "Other than that, I read at open mike and other events that going on in the city."

"Wow, that is really something," said Max. "You really got what it takes."

"Why, thank you," Ruben beamed. "It's a matter a time, before everything goes platinum."

They spent almost an hour laughing and talking and getting to know each other. It turns out that Ruben just like Max has a big family as well. But he's the oldest of his two sisters. Max is the youngest in the family which means that Justin is the oldest and Alex is the second oldest. Ruben and his family grew up as Christians and they live their lives through the book and what God wants them to do. Max was really intrigued by what he is experienced. He always wants to get to know God more and be involved in doing things and talents that God wants him to do as well. Max realizes why Ruben is a good influence on people as well. After they concluded their conversation, they agreed to meet again sometime in school.

"Hey, maybe you could start eating at the substation," Max said, as they walked out on Kevin's front porch. "My parents own the place; they said that I will be taken over the shop someday."

"Wow, that's cool bro," Ruben beamed. "Maybe one day you would have me as one of your business partners as well."

"I don't see why not," Max laughed. "It looks like you are cut out for the job."

"Well in that case, I will look into it then," said Ruben, with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Max."

"You too, Ruben," exclaimed Max. "I wait to read one of your poems one day."

"Hey, I'll tell you what," Ruben went on, taking out his binder from his bag and flipping through its pockets. "Why don't you keep a copy for yourself?"

He took out a golden packet that is stapled together and handed it to Max. Max was intrigued and overwhelmed at the same time. In Max's perspective it all seemed so fast.

"Aww, Ruben I can't accept this," Max said, almost feeling bad. "It's one of your number 1 copies."

"No, no, no. I insist," Ruben stated boldly. "Besides, I have extra copies stored up, so I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Max asked almost in a whining tone.

"It's all yours dude," Ruben said with a chuckle. "Just have fun reading it, that's all."

"Thanks man," said Max. "I'll cherish this moment forever."

"Anytime bro," Ruben beamed. "Well, I guess I'll see you around soon."

"Certainly," said Max. "Later."

"Later," said Ruben. "Don't be out too late, and be safe."

"I will," said Max. "Nothing will go wrong.

After Ruben left, Max went back down to the basement to find Collin. It would be while when they are supposed to leave for curfew but Max thought it would be for the best if he has him close by. As he keeps searching for him, a lot of people kept offering him beer and cigarettes. But Max strongly declines on their offers with some help of his own judgment. After searching for Collin for several minutes he briefly took a break.

"Oh, where can he be?" asked Max desperately. "I bet he's up in the kitchen for some free grub."

Just as he went to get up, a tall stalky teenager with red hair came up to him with a smile on his face. Max started to get annoyed again with these offers.

"Hey, dude," the teen said. "The name is Mike, how do you do?"

"Listen Mike, or whatever your name is," said Max, in unison. "I'm not trying to be mean but I don't smoke or drink so I'm not interested."

"Oh no, it's not like that," said Mike, stopping Max at the path. "It's just that I see you running around like a chicken with his head cut off."

"Yes, that's because I'm looking for my friend," Max said clearly. "His name is Collin; he has blond hair, blue eyes, wears baggy clothing, and the same height as me."

"Oh, you're talking about that Major's kid aren't you?" asked Mike with a chuckle. "Is that his last name?"

"Yes," Max said gladly. "So did you see him."

"The last time I checked he was hanging out with Kevin upstairs in the living room," said Mike, looking back at the stairs.

"Good," Max said, as he tries to go past him.

"Woa, wait a minute, man," said Mike holding Max lightly by the arm. "I'm sure he be back down in a second. No need to wear yourself out. How about some water, dude? You look a little flushed."

He gave Max a cup that was in his other hand which he slowly accepted.

"Alright," said Max, as he leans on the arm of the couch. "I guess I'll wait for him to come down then."

"That's good," said Mike. "At least you got some ice cold water."

"I know," said Max, swirling the cup. "I haven't had anything but cherry coke's all night."

Then just as he took a big gulp of his drink, Max started to cough and wheeze. He felt a burning sensation go down his throat. Mike just stood there and smiled down at him.

"Man, this is some funny tasting water," said Max, in a croaky voice. "Where did you get this."

"Maybe Kevin's got a strange faucet," said Mike. "We are in a basement."

"Well, this taste terrible," said Max. "Why would he serve this at a party?"

"It seems like the other people like it," said Mike. "Just do what they do like chug it down dude."

Max chugged the whole thing down while plugging his nose. Mike patted him on his back before mingling with other guests. Then a couple of minutes later something strange happened to Max. He started to feel dizzy and lightheaded and it looked like everything was started to fade out of him. He just couldn't sit back and wait any longer. He had to find Collin now. But as got up from the couch he felt so dizzy that he couldn't walk straight. He finally reached the stairs, but he had to hold on the rail to keep himself up.

But his state became too much for him to handle. When he staggered into the kitchen everything became a blur to him. It was like he was in another world from anyone else. He could hear people laughing and joking but it was all in an echo. Then he saw a figure that looks like Collin but he couldn't make out the figure because of the state that he's in. He called out his name, but he was too weak to shout. All of a sudden, Max felt himself go down, and everything starts to turn into darkness. Nothing but darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Max slowly starts to regain his consciousness, everything at first was almost in a blur. He was still nauseous and his head was pounding as if he was hit by a ton of bricks. Just as he stands up finally and looks around, he was shocked of what he has seen. He was in his school auditorium, but something was wrong, terribly wrong. As he looked around again he saw that the whole place was _trashed_ and _vandalized_. Toilet paper was thrown everywhere trash was all over the floors and the majority of the walls were spray painted with names and other words with profanity. Max then realized as he put his hands in his pockets of his hoodie jacket he found two red and green spray cans. Max could believe his eyes; he couldn't possibly have done this. He dropped the cans on the ground and slowly backed away, almost violently shaking.

"No," Max said in fear. "This can't be! I could never have done something like this. But why?"

He then he got out his cellphone in his jean pocket and looked at the time. It was 3 a.m. Max started to panic immediately. Just as he turned to run out the school, police officer flashed a flashlight in his face.

"Hold it right there sir, the policeman said. "You're under arrest!"

* * * * * * *

Max was arrested instantly and was taken downtown by the police officer. It turns out that a neighbor saw someone on school grounds breaking into the school auditorium and the police found Max inside with the spray paint. The police stated the Max was the actual person who did the crime, because he was the only one in the auditorium, when the crime took place.

Max sat in the jail cell until the morning really came. He didn't get any sleep because the situation that he was in. He was really scared of what was surrounding him, which were other people in their cells acting weird, crazy, and some were drunk. The cage made him feel really vulnerable and defenseless. He had no way to go turn for comfort he felt so negatively exposed that he was embarrassed to seen at the moment.

"Looks like we got fresh young meat that joined the cattle," a man said from a cell across from Max. He was a Caucasian strong muscular man that had a lot of tattoos on his arms. "Don't you worry little man; we'll get along just fine!"

Max couldn't believe what he has seen for the past couple of hours. It was like he was in another universe that he didn't recognize and dreaded to be a part of. But the whole world as he knows it was not filled with rose colored glasses. It was the most realistic place that has swallowed him whole. But during his incarceration all that he could think about right now was his uncle Kelbo and what he has said. He felt so ashamed about not being careful and watching out for the warning signs. Now everything is a big mess and he doesn't have anyone to blame but himself in this case.

A few minutes later, Jerry and Theresa showed up escorted by a different officer that Max now recognize. It was their friend officer Barry who has been an officer for many years being close to the Russo family. But now as Max stared into officer Barry's eyes and his parents, he could see the sorrow and disappointment spilling out of them like venom from a snake. The officer unlocks the cell and lets Max out to be accompanied by his parents.

"I'm afraid that you are going to need a lawyer on this matter," said Officer Barry, concernedly.

"What?" asked Jerry

"Even though he's released without bail under your requests," Officer Barry went on. "This still isn't over."

"Thank you, officer," said Theresa, with a sigh. "We really appreciated."

"I hope everything goes well with you guys," said Officer Barry, looking sadly at Max, who was staring at the floor.

"Let's go," Jerry said in unison, trying to hide his anger from Max as they head out of the police station.

Nor Jerry or Theresa said a word to Max as they made their way back home, which causes tension in that air for Max to hardly breathe. As they got home Alex, Justin, Harper, Zeke, and Mason were waiting for them in the living room. They were curious to see what going to happen after Jerry told them that Max got arrested. The three of them went into the living room and sat down with the rest of the family.

"Okay," said Alex impatiently. "Can somebody tell me what's going on?"

"Your brother got arrested, as we said before," said Jerry, his words fuming. "Then as we got there, we was informed that the reason why he was arrested was because he trashed the school's auditorium!"

"Trashed the auditorium?" Alex turned to Max. "Max, is this true?"

"But I could've have done this," said Max, trying to defend himself. "I swear."

"You couldn't have done it?" Jerry chuckled with sarcasm. "That funny because according to the police officer, you were the only one in the auditorium. The cops busted you with two spray paint cans in your hands! Do you want to tell us that?"

Max couldn't come up with anything. He knew that he was the only one that was in the auditorium when it happened. It seemed like he couldn't get out of trouble because all of the evidence was linked to him. He just sat there staring at the floor, wishing that he still had his powers to make it swallow him whole.

"I don't know," Max muttered quietly.

"What was that?" said Jerry. "We couldn't hear you under your own guilt!"

"I said I don't know," Max finally admitted.

"You don't know," said Justin cutting in. "I bet the color on the palm of your hands didn't think so either."

Max looked at his hands which was filled with colors of red and green. His face burned with embarrassment as he looked in the outraged disappointed faces of his family. He was now stuck between a rock and a hard place and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I can't believe you did such a thing!" Alex exclaimed, getting up from her chair. "We as a school and alums worked so hard to build that auditorium for the community and you mess it up like that?!"

"I can't believe it either," said Harper, in disbelief. "And you know what's sad, I thought you were beginning to be the coolest person I know...I guess I was wrong."

A wave of sorrow came over Max like an eclipse in the sky. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to disappoint his family. But he knew that it was too late to fix anything right now. He had no choice but to face the music, because the damage was done.

"I'm sorry," said Max, trying to hold back the tears. "I really am. I didn't mean for all of this to happen."

"I don't think sorry is going to cut it this time," Justin said, bitterly. "You really blew it this time! And do you know what gets under my skin? Is that you don't even care! But why am I waisting my time with such disgrace. I mean your head must be filled with too much air to understand what you've done. I have better stuff to do to be dealing with this little lowlife we call a brother!"

Alex, Harper, and Justin abruptly left the living room leaving Max to face his parents alone. Zeke and Mason, who stuck around but decided to distance themselves from the conversation, was looking at Max with worry and concern.

"You know that your brother is right," said Theresa boldly. "Do you realize that you could go to jail for what you have done. Max, this is no joke! This is real life reality we dealing with here. What does it have to take for you to just grow up for once in your life?"

"We've raised you better than this," said Jerry. "I'd expected this behavior from a two year old, but...now it's-."

Everyone now looked at him trying to figure out what he was about to say. But what Jerry said next hurted Max like putting a knife through his heart.

"It's like we raised a big disappointment!" Jerry exclaimed, without thinking.

Max couldn't believe what he has heard, even Zeke and Mason was stunned. Whether he did the crime or not, those words that Jerry said had gone too far and he hadn't realized it. But it didn't matter now, the tension was too much at a boiling point.

"Honey let's all just calm down a little bit," said Theresa, trying to break a brewing storm. "Why don't we all just get some rest, and later on we just call a lawyer and deal with this from there okay?"

Everyone agreed, as Max gets up from his seat and leaves with Zeke and Mason only to stand in the doorway to listen to their parent's conversation which sends chills down his spine.

"I don't know what to do now Jerry," Theresa admitted. "Never in a million years would one of my kids would do something like this."

"I swear that kid's brain is like the size of a fricking kernel," Jerry fumed. "It seems like what we do is not working."

"That's just it," said Theresa. "We tried grounding him, we have taken stuff away from him, and I mean we tried everything."

Jerry shakes his head as he plops down on the couch and puts his face in his hands and sighed. Max heart seemed to jump into his his throat all at once. He didn't like where their conversation is going to at all. It was a place that Max in all of his life has dreaded to hear.

"I don't think that I can do this, Theresa," Jerry admitted. "I'm getting too old for this, and I just can't take it."

"Wait," Theresa jumped lightly. "What are you trying to say?"

Jerry hesitated for a second then stared at the blank T.V. screen. Theresa couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Jerry," said Theresa, with concern.

"We gonna have to put him out," Jerry said in unison.

"Put him out?" Theresa whispered, frantically. "Where is he going to go?"

"I don't know, Theresa," said Jerry, honestly. "But the boy needs to be taught a lesson! Ever since the wizard competition has ended, he's been so out of control that is not even funny!"

"I know things has been tough, honey," said Theresa. "But there has to be another way to settle this, I mean we just can't throw him out in the streets."

"I know," said Jerry softly. "But I feel that's like the only option for him to grow up and be a man!"

Max couldn't stand to listen anymore and with that said and done, he rushed down the hall to go to his room. After he slams his door, he fights the urge to have a breakdown. He calms down after he takes a few breaths and he collapse into a nearby chair. His closes his eyes wishing that it was all a bad dream and that when he opens his eyes, he would be in his bed in his pj's and it would be the day before. But in reality his nightmare had came true. It was Sunday morning and he was stuck in the most horrible mess ever. A few minutes later there was a knock on his bedroom door. Max just stood still, with the knocks on the door stapling his feet to the floor.

"Max?" Zeke's voice snapped him out of his state.

"Yes?" Max asked, in a croaked voice.

Zeke opened the door and walked in slowly followed by Mason. Zeke and Harper were dating each other for the same amount of time Alex and Mason were dating which have been two years. Now already college students their relationships were on different levels but it's now stronger than ever. Also Zeke and Mason got to know Max as well besides Max's growing family estrangement.

"We just came by to see if you're doing alright," said Zeke.

"Yeah, that was really bloody intense out there," said Mason, concerned. "It was like we had to prepare to battle."

"I'm afraid it's more than a battle," said Max, with a blank expression. "They're thinking about kicking me out."

"As in kicking you out of the house," asked Zeke, frantically. "Where would you go?"

"I don't know," said Max, running his hands through his hair trying to keep his composure. "I guess this is it."

There was silence for a brief moment where all of them exchange looks at each other. They didn't want to see Max go down for the count, but for now, there was nothing they can do. All of they can do for Max is that they can only support him instead of turning their back on him.

"Listen, Max," Zeke said, finally. "For whatever it is that you did or didn't do, the only best thing that we all can get past is to stick together."

"Yeah, said Mason, with a weak smile. "We're a family, no matter what happens."

"Oh, you guys," said Max. "Thank you."

Max gets up and hugs the both of them, blinking back his own tears. Even though the moment was bittersweet, Max knew that it was the beginning of a big storm that brewing upon him.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day Max, Jerry, and Theresa met with a lawyer that is named Clark Fields, who does dozens of cases like these. The man was not intimidating at all, but the suit and the briefcase he was holding made Max almost shutter violently. Theresa was pouring him a glass of pink lemonade when he began his conversation with Max.

"Mr. Russo," said Clark. "I see that you made quite a performance last night with the auditorium."

"Well, I wouldn't call it that," said Max nervously.

"It was more of a very childish act," said Jerry, not paying attention to Max at all.

"Well, good," said Clark, with a smile. "That's why I'm here."

He opens up a briefcase and pulled out a couple of files. Max felt like Clark was viewing him under a giant Microscope.

"Luckily my annual fee is low," said Clark. "All you have to do is cooperate, and you will be just fine."

He fishes through his files and comes up with a pink paper marked urgent. Max felt his stomach do summer salts as Theresa and Jerry hold hands like they were about to jump off the bridge. As he skims through the papers he takes a big breath and did an unusual whistle the made Max and his parents more alert.

"Well, I might say Mr. Russo that you might have dig yourself deep with this one," said Clark, with a slight edge in his voice that send chills down Max's spine. "But first, I talked to your principal earlier this morning and there will be a hearing for you in student court on Friday. The only thing that they can put on you is expulsion. Unfortunately that's only on the school side of things. According to the police report and everything else that's under the law, you will be charged with destruction of property and vandalism.

Max felt like he was hit several times by the worlds that he just heard. Theresa put her head into Jerry's chest as he rocks her gently. Clark sighs as Max looks at his parents with sorrow.

"That includes an a fine of $1700, and twenty hours of community service, and I afraid to say this that he could face up to two years in jail."

Theresa looked up suddenly as Max and Jerry's eyes widened.

"Two years in prison?" Theresa asked frantically.

"Yes, possibly," said Clark, studying Max who looked like he's seen a ghost.

"But Max is a minor," shrieked Theresa. He's barely seventeen!"

"I see," said Clark. "But since he's almost eighteen, he's going to be looked at as an adult."

Theresa couldn't believe what she was hearing as she was being comforted by Jerry. Max looked at Clark with disbelief, blinking back the tears.

"However," Clark went on. "There is one alternative."

"Alternative?" Jerry asked. "What is it?"

"There is a program that he can enroll in that helps troubled teens straighten up and fly right," said Clark. "It's called the Wright Brothers Project. This program can get him back on the right track by teaching him how to grow up and take more adult responsibility for his actions and to show great leadership."

"Okay," said Jerry, slowly.

"If he completes the program with a satisfactory mark, all charges would be erased," Clark said, brightly. "It would be as if it never happened."

"Then how do we get him into the program?" asked Theresa, with hope in her eyes.

"Well, he would have to go down to the probation office and have his profile processed, he would be asked a variety of questions on why would he qualify for the program."

"Then he'll do it," said Jerry, firmly. "When will she be in?"

"Normally she's not in her office on weekends, but she'll be stopping by to get the rest of her paperwork for the week. I'll give her a call to see that he can go down to see her in person."

Theresa and Jerry sighed with the little hope of information that they had. Just then Alex, Harper, Zeke, Justin, and Mason came in with gloomy looks on their faces. Theresa instantly gets up to see what's going on.

"What happened?" Theresa asked.

They all looked at Max in disbelief, which made him very uncomfortable. The room became quiet for a brief second.

"We just came from the school auditorium," Alex said, with a sad tone. "It doesn't look good. Not good at all."

"It was really that bad?" Theresa asked, with worry.

"Yes," Alex said, as she shot a scowling glare towards Max. "No things to our brother!"

Shame crept into Max as he once again looks at the floor. Jerry turned to him and just shook his head.

"Of course you are aware that you are going to somehow come up with the money for the damages," said Clark, closing the file.

"I sure he'll come up with it," said Jerry, his eyes narrowing at Max. "By working full-time at the substation for now on until it's paid in full! Isn't that right, son?"

"Yes, dad," said Max, as if he was defeated.

"Very well," said Clark, as he gathers his things up. "I guess it sum everything I have said for the day. I'll make sure to give Sherry a call right away."

Theresa and Jerry help him with his things as they walk him to the door. Alex gave Max a disgusting glare from the corner of her eye.

"Are you happy now?" asked Alex. "I mean what the hell is wrong with you? I know you are not that normal but this is like very low of you at this point.

"That's not the only problem now," said Justin in unison.

"What," asked Max, with worry.

Justin reached into his laptop bag and pulled out an almost empty bottle of scotch. Max's eyes widened as he reads the bottle description.

"What seems to be the problem Max," Justin asked sarcastically. "You don't recognize your scotch bottle?"

"Scotch bottle?" asked Max, in disbelief.

"We found it at the scene!" said Alex boldly. "I mean the bottle itself couldn't just have legs to run from the store to the auditorium just to plop in your possession, can it?"

Zeke made a little chuckle that made everyone turned and stare at him. He abruptly stopped as he sees Harper studying him strongly.

"I don't see why it is so funny," said Harper, sternly.

"It's just that you said the bottle has legs," said Zeke with a cheerful smile. "I mean what did it do did summer salts with a side of a snap and the twist?"

Then he imitated the snap and the twist and he posed like a girl. He knew he meant well for everyone but it sense of humor didn't work. Max would've joined Zeke in the joke, but now it wasn't the time for it. It didn't fit the predicament that he was in.

"Zeke!" Harper rolls her eyes at him.

"Okay," said Zeke, as he shrugs and backs up to let the conversation get back to normal.

"This is so not cool, dude," said Justin holding the bottle out to Max. "It's not cool and it's definitely unacceptable to this family!"

"This can't be happening," shrieked Max, as he looked at all of them.

"Well, it is happening," said Justin, his eyes narrowing. "And you brought all of this on yourself, and now you are going to fix this one way or another!"

Max knew that he can do very little at this point. It was like everyone was now fighting against him and there was no one on his side for support. Zeke and Mason can do so much for him to their advantage. A moment later Jerry and Theresa came back in trying to figure out what's going on.

"Did they say how much the damage was?" asked Jerry.

"No, they still working on an estimating sum," said Justin, but it's not good."

"I can imagine," said Jerry, with a sigh. "There's just no way of avoiding all of this. We might have to dip in our funds of our substation to fix this."

"Dad, that the money to keep the business afloat," said Alex concernedly. "There has to be another way."

"I'm afraid there isn't," Jerry said sadly. "If the cost of damages is too steep then nothing we can do but close down the substation."

Max looks at his father like he has seen a ghost. Everyone was silent for a second until Max broke it abruptly.

"Close down the substation?" Max asked. "Dad, you can't do that. This is-."

"Max, I don't need you to tell me what I can and cannot do!" said Jerry, his voice rising. "Why don't you be a sport and be smart enough to own up to what you have done to not only this family, but to the whole community. I have enough problems for one day already.

"That's not the only problem," Justin blurted out.

Theresa and Jerry turned to him in confusion. Max legs weakened and almost buckled from under him. He was going to be chewed out yet again from everyone.

"Justin, what are you talking about," said Jerry, whom he exchanges, looks to Theresa.

Justin walked over and put the bottle of scotch on the table for them to see. Theresa quickly examined the bottle and has a disbelief look on her face. Jerry paused for a moment as he stared at the brown liquid in the almost empty bottle.

"We found the scotch on the scene as well," said Justin glaring at Max. "It looks like our little brother also has a very serious drinking problem."

"Max," Theresa whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

"No!" shouted Max. "I don't have a drinking problem, I don't even heard of scotch before. You guys have to believe me."

Max looked around the room wildly trying to figure out what to say. His head started to spin.

"Mom, please don't cry," Max said desperately. "This is crazy stuff I'm not like this! Please you all have to believe me, please!"

Theresa just sat there and wept with her hands covering her face and Jerry comforting her. All of them looks away except for Max who looks on with shock. Jerry then turns to him with a look of so much anger that he has seen before.

"You wanted to see her like this, don't you," asked Jerry, strongly. "Hurting her so bad? Making her cry like this?!"

"No, it's not like that at all," said Max, his voice breaking.

"You can't keep doing this to us Max!" informed Jerry. "I won't allow it anymore!"

Max knew that he was growing apart from his parents, but this time he felt that he was in a room full with strangers. Even though he was dealing with his family at this point, it seems that Max was looking at a bunch of angry hollow shells like all of them were someplace else.

"How long?" asked Jerry, with a straight face.

"Dad, listen to me," Max pleaded.

"Max don't tempt me right now," said Jerry his voice trembling. "I want to know how long you have been-"

"I'm telling the truth, dad," said Max. "Honest I haven't touched a drink ever-."

Right before Max finished his sentence Jerry rushed over and grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the kitchen counter causing everyone to jump.

"Jerry!" Theresa shrieked.

"**HOW LONG DID YOU HAVE A DRINKING PROBLEM!"**Jerry thundered squeezing his son.

"A week!" Max wheezed as Jerry lets go of him.

Even though it was a lie, Max knew that he can't get Jerry and the rest of the family to believe the truth. Jerry started to pace back in forth in front of him while everyone looked on studying what he was going to do next. Jerry looked at Max up and down and put his hands over his heart.

"Jerry," Theresa said softly as she puts her hand on her husband's shoulder. "You must take a rest before you wear yourself out."

"No, I'm fine," said Jerry regularly. "But he's not fine, not fine at all."

Max was still frozen on the kitchen counter shaking uncontrollably with everyone staring at him. They have a look of fear in their eyes as he looks around. Theresa then went up and looked into his eyes.

"Why, Max?" Theresa asked making him feel really uneasy. "Why would you be drinking after everything we taught you about other influences."

"I don't know," Max said finally, letting the tears roll down his face. "It just happened."

"It just happened," Jerry chucked with sarcasm. "It just happened. That's what you said, right?"

Max nodded as Theresa sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Max was now frantically now searching for the right words to say.

"I'm sorry everyone," Max said in sorrow. "I promise I will change! I-It's for real this time!"

"How are we supposed to trust you, Max? "Jerry asked. " I just don't know what to do with you at this point. We gave and taught you everything we valued and this is how you repay us?!"

"I didn't mean to do this," Max said somberly.

"But you did," said Jerry, strongly. "And this is the last straw too!"

Max then looked away from everyone and turned to face the front of the kitchen. Jerry took a deep breath and walked back over to him. He stood at his side with his arms folded while Max waited for his fate.

"I was thinking about putting you out so you can at least learn something by facing the real world," Jerry went on. "But you mother is going through so much right now. So, when it's all said and done not only you will be enrolled in that program that the lawyer provided but you will also be attending step meetings for your drinking, and there will be no more hanging out with your friends and associates until we feel the need to trust you again, and let me tell you that will probably cover the rest of the day you'll live under this roof!"

Max just stood there frozen still looking straight ahead leaving Jerry wondering if he comprehended his message.

"Now, do I make myself clear?!" asked Jerry in unison.

"Yes, sir," said Max, as he starts to slowly walk away.

"Hey!" Jerry exclaimed. "We're not finished with you yet!"

"But, I thought you guys have put me on punishment," Max said, with concern.

"We are going downtown to see the probation officer to file your paperwork so you can get your thickheaded butt into this program as soon as possible!" said Jerry, with a purpose. "It's time to nip it in the butt starting now!"

* * * * * *

Even though Max has been to the police station hours earlier, things hasn't changed. The place still has that musty odor that came from sweaty drunk inmates that were incarcerated the night before, and the place still has that dungeon structure that makes people like him intimidated to come back to. But his parents were on a mission to get him back on track, so all of those things did not matter. As Max sat with his parents he could feel the silent tension creeping back in the air like it was a poisonous gas that he could not escape from.

"Man, this has got to be a nightmare," Max thought to himself. "Never in a million years would I do something like this."

Sherry Struthers is known to be the highest paying probation officer to date. She may look really pretty with her middle aged five feet nine inch frame, but she's tough as nails. Max hasn't met her yet but he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against her.

"You must be Max Russo," said Sherry, as she came in to greet them. "And you must be his parents, I see."

"The one and only," said Jerry, with a weak smile.

"Well, Mr. Russo," said Sherry. "We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"I guess," said Max looking away from her gaze.

"Very well," Sherry said. "But there are some rules that I need you to follow before we get started."

"Okay," said Theresa, with her hands on Max's shoulders.

Then all of a sudden just as Max looked back in her gaze, her smile vanished and it turned into a dark scary glare that almost made his skin almost turn pale.

"I don't play games when it's time for justice to be served," Sherry said in unison. "And you will not waste my time with rubbish that doesn't make sense or irrelevant in this matter. I want the truth and nothing but the truth. Failure to do so will be a result of dropping your case and to hang you out to dry. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes ma'am," said Max timidly.

"Splendid," said Sherry, her cover up smile came on again. "Come along now.

Both Theresa and Jerry nudged Max to go with her. He slowly got up from his seat and followed her somberly to go into her office.

"You need to know that this is not your parent's roof, Mr. Russo," said Sherry, sternly. "For the next forty-five minutes you're in mine!"

What she had said brought chills down Max's spine; he knew that she was also going to rip him into shreds.

"That lawyer of yours sure likes you," said Sherry. "If he didn't, I wouldn't have the time to be sitting here on a lovely Sunday afternoon to review your case."

She sat down in front of Max and started to flip through Max's files while Max sat fidgeting nervously before her.

"So, what was it Russo?" said Sherry, cutting to the chase. "What was it that got you out of control? Was it drugs and alcohol, peer pressure, the whole 'Max ' variety package?"

"No, I don't do drugs," said Max with a nervous chuckle. "I just had a little too much to drink last night."

Max felt sick to his stomach while spreading the possibility of a lie to a probation officer. But there was nothing that he can do to change people's opinion about him. Plus he doesn't want to get the lady more impatient than she already is.

"A little too much to drink huh?" asked Sherry, eyeballing him. "So, why don't you tell me why do you drink then."

"Ma'am I really don't have an answer for that," Max confessed.

"Now come on Max," said Sherry, leaning forward. "Everyone's got to have a reason why you have a reason to drink. I mean you will have to answer to a higher power in the long run so why waste your time being quiet about it?"

"I really don't know," said Max. "It just happened."

"It didn't just happened," Sherry stated boldly. "It was triggered by something and I'm just going to get to the bottom of it once and for all."

Max sighed and looked away from her trying to not to crack under pressure.

"Well, well, well," Sherry said looking at Max with a sly smile. "What do we got here?"

She opened up Max's high school transcripts and began to scan through them. Max, who was now trying to read what she was reading, was really frantic because he was caught off guard by her reading his grades from school.

"Oh, it looks like your grades are starting to improve constantly," said Sherry, now studying Max again. "So why would a student like this trash his school property?"

Max didn't say anything but stare away from her gaze.

"Tell me Russo, do your parents know about your grades?" ask Sherry with sarcasm.

"No they don't," Max said, looking at her again. "There too busy worrying about their own stuff than to care about me."

"I see," said Sherry, getting up from her seat. "I see."

She then paces around Max like a turkey vulture waiting for a big feast on a dead animal.

"So this is what it's all about huh?" Sherry said putting her hands on Max's back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Max looking up at her.

"Of course you do," said Sherry. "Aren't you the baby of the family?"

"How did you know that?" asked Max, quickly as she was reading him like a book.

"For one thing, you seem to be too rebellious to be the oldest," Sherry said, now standing in front of him. "And speaking of rebellion, I came to a conclusion that the reason why you young folks do what you best is to get attention am I right?"

"Well...I guess," Max said, trying to understand her.

"It's a yes or a no question, Russo," said Sherry. "It's simple, you thought that your parents didn't give a damn about you so you thought that you can get their attention by doing something stupid which was turning to alcohol and trashing properties, correct?"

Max looked at her like she had three heads connected to her body staring through his gaze.

"You know I'm right you know," she said with another glaring grin. "Little Max couldn't stand not being the life of the party, so he started living on the dark side! Hanging with the crowds, wild and free."

Max started to let her words sink in. It was true that he did wanted more attention from his family, but did he went too far to get it?

"And you know the sad part about it is?" asked Sherry. "You're just too damn prideful to admit that what you did was wrong. All you youngsters want to do is to play the innocent card all the time, always want to get through life Scott free without any consequences."

Max thought about what Sherry had said. The more he thought about it, the more sorrow and shame he felt for himself. What Sherry did said kind made sense. Max would have done anything for attention from his family and it seemed like the evidence fit like a puzzle. The more he tried getting out of trouble the more he sinks right in. Maybe he was trying to avoid what was done after all. On that very moment Max hanged his head in shame.

"Maybe you're right Mrs. Struthers," said Max, sadly. "Maybe I did do it all for attention."

"I am right," said Sherry, sternly. "I'm always right."

"But I know I'm still a good person!" Max exclaimed out loud. "I-I was just going through some you know.

"You mean you were a good person," said Sherry folding her arms.

"Were?" asked Max frantically.

"Yes, Russo," said Sherry. "Meaning as a 'Has Been'. You see you lost your ability of being good right after you had your first drink, and especially when you vandalized your own school! Your own school! I mean who does that?!"

Max could believe what he was hearing. Her words were shooting out like pure venom from a snake. He was going down for the count but Sherry putting her two cent in made him feel worse than the trash that was spread out though the auditorium as of now.

"That doesn't make you a good person," said Sherry. "That makes you cold and heartless, and that really disgusts me!"

Her last words hit Max like a punch in the stomach. He was stunned and no one seemed to notice. He couldn't believe that once serious incident has changed his reputation. Sherry then looked down at him like sitting in front of her was like an insult. Max couldn't have felt more ashamed.

A while later, Jerry and Theresa waited nervously on what was going to happen next for their son. A moment later Max and Sherry came out of the office, making them slightly jump out of their seats.

"I don't know what the rest of your junior year you have planned out," said Sherry boldly. "But for the next several weeks it will all belongs to me!"

"So did he get in?" Theresa asked quickly.

"There's an empty slot for tomorrow's session," Sherry said. "A person dropped out at the last minute. So if I file his paperwork as soon as possible I don't see why not he can be part of it."

"That will be awesome," said Jerry, with pride.

"Alright, then its official," declared Sherry. "The session will start tomorrow at four. I hope things will go well with you all."

She then turns to glare at Max who was almost zombie like due to their prior experience with each other.

"And I'm sure this won't happen every again," huffed Sherry.

"Believe me Mrs. Struthers, it won't," Theresa assured her.

With that said Sherry turned and abruptly left to return to her office leaving Max and his parents alone with each other once again. But the tension wasn't that thick as it was before.

"I really think that this is all going to work out for the better," exclaimed Theresa.

"I agree with you honey," said Jerry, as he gave a kiss on the cheek.

Max couldn't shake off what Sherry had said to him moments earlier about him being cold and heartless and how it disgusts her so much. But he couldn't hold the thought for long. Tomorrow he would have to go to school and face the students and the teacher about the crime, which will be the biggest talk of the day. The only thing that Max could do is to endure the rocky road ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was a very stormy one, which matches the expression on Max's start of the day as he dreaded the unusually long route to school. For the second time in a row, he hasn't had that much sleep. The arrest and the crime kept him so out of balanced that he couldn't think about anything else. Back at home he hasn't spoken a word to his parents or siblings. They are still heated over what was done, and for some reason Max couldn't shake off the feeling that they will never trust him again, not ever. But right now that is the least of his problems.

He still has to face the school and people that he has to face. He wonders what will become of him. That auditorium was one of the most valuable places of the school and now it was trashed and it wasn't even forty eight hours. Thinking about it made Max became so nauseous that he almost threw up his breakfast in the school parking lot. But just in time he regained his composure. Another thing he noticed was that Collin wasn't around. He hasn't seen him since Kevin's extravagant party that started it all. Shouldn't he be at least worried about him? He did not call once or anything like that; he just vanished off the scene.

As Max stepped into the school hall, everyone stopped with what they are doing and stared right at him like he was under a microscope. The word has spread throughout the whole school dramatically and Max was already treated like a celebrity that was in the tabloids. Some students were whispering and giggling behind his back, and some looked at him with disgust and hatred, which were from the overachievers.

"Way to go tanking the assembly place Russo!" a Jock said. "You're really the Maximan now!"

"I hope you're really proud of yourself," said a girl. "We're the ones who work hard in this school for you to go trash it like it's some scum."

"No, he's the scum!" said a freshmen boy.

Max couldn't take it anymore, so he rushed past everyone and ran to a nearby bathroom. Once in there, he went into a stall sat down and took ten deep breaths. He did thought about ditching his classes and running away for good, but he knew that the problem would follow him everywhere he goes. The sounds of other boys coming in and out of the bathroom brought him back to reality. So, he pulled himself together and came out of the stall. He was splashing water on his face when Collin entered quickly like he was in a hurry. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Max. He looked like he was caught off guard.

"Hey," said Max, with a weak smile.

But then without a word, Collin turned and rushed out of the bathroom leaving Max alone and bewildered with a wet face. Max shrugged and looked in the mirror.

"What gives," said Max. "Why did he just run out like that acting all funny?"

Even though what happened distracted him a little bit from the scrutiny he's suffering from the school, he couldn't shake off Collin's action towards him one bit.

Throughout the morning Max had to deal with his classmates pointing at him and whispering and gossiping like they were paparazzi watching his every move. He knew that things would never be the same as they were before. Just last Friday people praising him for the hard work that he put into his studies and how kind-hearted, energetic, and full of life. Now two days later, due to the serious crime all of those characteristics of Max were pulled out from under him and he felt naked in front of crowd that he feels that they are dehumanizing his image and reputation.

Of course everything wasn't better when it came to lunch time, since he had to deal with the whole cafeteria talking about him. But Max made a mission to look for Collin again. He couldn't just let what happened earlier in in the bathroom slide any longer. He found him sitting with Kevin and Mike at the table that was filled with other popular kids. Max felt a knot tied in his stomach as he approached the table. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at him. Collin looked at him then looked away as Kevin shook his head.

"Hey," said Max, somberly.

"Hey," said Kevin, staring at him strangely.

Max then looked at a Collin who locked eyes with at first then he looked away. Everything was really awkward for a second. Then Max broke it abruptly, trying to get to the point.

"Um, Collin," said Max crisply. "Can I see you for a second, please?"

Collin finally agreed and followed Max to a nearby corner. Collin then looked really timid when they were alone together. Max stared at him like he has three heads on his shoulders.

"What's with you, dude?" asked Max. "And don't say you don't know! You clearly saw me in the bathroom, and you just ran right out like I was some ghost or something."

"I'm sorry Max," said Collin, with a sigh. "A lot has happened."

"A lot has happened?" said Max. "What do you mean by that? In fact...What happened to you at the party?"

"I wasn't feeling that well," Kevin stated. "So I told Kevin to tell you that I was going home a little early, since I couldn't find you and all."

"Well, you should have told him to send for me," said Max. "I could've gone with you."

"But it seemed like you had a great time," said Collin, quickly. "I didn't want to be a party pooper of some sort."

"No, Collin I didn't have a good time," said Max, in a whisper. Look, man something horrible happened and-."

"I know," Collin cut Max off in mid-sentence. "I heard about it the next day."

"You heard about it the next day? Asked Max, surprisingly. "Then why didn't you call me to see what was up?"

"That's the thing," said Collin.

"What thing?" asked Max.

Collin looked sadly at Max, who was now staring back with concern.

"My parents found out what you have done as well," Collin went on. "They said that I can't be friends with you anymore."

"We can't be friends?" asked Max, frantically. "But Collin, you are all I have. Everyone has turned against me now."

"I know," said Collin. "They think that you're a bad influence on me, and that I need to hang with people that would help me grow and mature."

"This has to be a joke," Max said. "It has to be!"

"I wish it was Max," Collin admitted. "But it is what it is."

"What am I going to do without you?" asked Max, in agony. "This is so unfair, man!"

"It's hard for me too," said Collin. "Why did you even do it in the first place? You know you'll get expelled for something like this!"

"I don't know," Max admitted. "I just blacked out, and I don't remember everything else since!"

Collin shook his head and sighed. Max started to pace to ease off his own tension building inside of him as Collin watched as he always do when something was on Max's mind.

"Well, at least we get to see each other in class," said Collin, trying to set the mood in a positive direction. "And sometimes lunch."

"Yeah," said Max, trying to form a weak smile.

Just then, the intercom came on and a voice filled it with a strong echo that lowered the student's conversation.

"Will Max Russo report to the principal's office, immediately!" the voice said. "I repeat will Max Russo report to the principal's office, immediately!"

Everyone turned and looked over at Max who cringed under the eyes of curious people wondering what was going on. Then he and Collin decided to do a quick embrace by doing a handshake.

"Well, good luck," said Collin, as he goes back to his table.

"Yeah, well good luck to you too," Max mumbled to himself, as he walks the opposite way out of the cafeteria.

Max and Collin became close friends since the end of their sophomore year. When Max first met Collin he was a shy nerdy kid who always shut himself away from people. But as the time went on he started to open up more and try new things. Since then they did everything together. He even started to make new friends with his other classmates. Max and Collin would do anything for each other, whether it was being supportive or just reaching out. They were like the male version of Thelma and Louise. Now as they parted ways, Max felt like he was in a couple's relationship that was broken up.

Mrs. Clarence, the school principal was doing some paperwork at her desk when Max finally showed up.

"Did you wanted to see me, ma'am," asked Max, concernedly.

"Have a seat, Max," said Mrs. Clarence boldly. "I'll be with you in a second."

"Okay," said Max nervously.

After a brief moment she places the papers aside and begin to study Max sharply. Her expression was filled with disappointment that made Max almost cringe in his seat.

"Is there any particular reason that you are on school grounds?" asked Mrs. Clarence bitterly.

"What do you mean," asked Max. "I usually go to school here."

"Yes, I am aware of that," said Mrs. Clarence. "But you were to be suspended until the hearing. I called your parents yesterday afternoon."

"Well, they didn't tell me that," Max admitted.

"I see," said Mrs. Clarence still studying him. "Well, I'm sorry Mr. Russo, but rules are rules and you are going to have to suffer the consequences of your actions. Do I make myself clear?"

"I understand," said Max, dejected.

"Well, unfortunately we have to call your parents to come pick you up rather than leaving you to your own devices," said Mrs. Clarence sternly.

"No, that's okay," Max tried to offer. "I'll manage."

"No, that is not okay," Mrs. Clarence. "You have already caused enough trouble on school grounds as it is! And I am not going to let you destruct this property again. Your hearing is on Friday and you are not to set foot in this school until then. Otherwise all of your chances will be terminated."

"Yes, ma'am," said Max, sadly.

"You may wait in the lobby until your parents come and get you," said Mrs. Clarence.

Max gets up and leave and he looks into the mirror that was hanging on the door to see Mrs. Clarence shaking her head.

"I have never been so disappointed with you Mrs. Russo," said Mrs. Clarence.

Max did not even turn around to face her again as he goes out of her office. Even though it was too late to admit it, he really misses his old school principal Mr. Herschel Laritate. After a chunk of an asteroid destroyed the school, during Max's wizard mission with Alex and Justin, Laritate decided to pursue a different hobby. Max hoped that he was doing well on his accomplishments, but in some way he wished that he was here. He wouldn't have liked what Max had done either but the punishment wouldn't be this severe.

Max was waiting in the lobby for twenty minutes, when Ruben came in with some files. He then flipped through the papers and put them in the mailbox. When he turned around to see Max, his eyes light up like a Christmas tree and a smile appeared on his face. Max was surprised because he thought that Ruben would turn on him because of what he has done.

"Hey, wassup man," Ruben said, giving out his handshake.

"Hey," said Max, returning his handshake.

There was an awkward silence as they stood in their spots fidgeting and staring at the floor. Then Max looked at him abruptly and broke the silence.

"Look, Ruben," Max stated. "I know you probably heard what happened over the weekend, and I..."

A wave of sadness once again came over Max and it became more difficult to speak under that condition. But for some reason it looked like Ruben was seeing right through his problems.

"I understand if you don't want to see or talk to me again," Max tried to go on.

"Dude," Ruben interrupted. "We're all human; all of us make stupid mistakes and choices from time to time. I know how it is to have the odds against you at some point, I've been there."

"But...I just feel so terrible," Max admitted. "This was the last thing that I didn't want to do, and now it happened."

"And you will be alright," assured Ruben. "In a couple of weeks it will all blow over."

"But, I don't think I can last that long," Max sadly admitted. "I just feel like all the walls are just closing in on me."

"I can imagine," said Ruben. "But you be surprise on how one major scandal replaces another in the blink of an eye."

"Well, I don't know if that will ever happen," Max sadly stated looking down at the floor.

"Hey, don't look at it that way my dude," said Ruben. "Just hang in there and you'll pull through."

Then the teacher from a nearby classroom peaked in the lobby which broke both of the teen's attention.

"Ruben, don't be late," the teacher said sternly. "You got ten minutes to get to class and that's final."

"Yes sir," said Ruben, in unison.

The teacher glared at Max briefly and walked out the doorway. Ruben then turned to Max who was bothered by how the teacher looked at him. Ruben then got out a piece of paper and scribbled down quickly his phone number.

"Listen, I got to run," said Ruben, as he gives the phone number to Max. "This teacher here is strict as hell and I want to get a head start on showing up a little early. But that here is my cellphone number. If you need anything or you need someone to talk to anytime anywhere, you give me holler. I'm a phone call away, so don't be shy, the more calls the better."

"Thanks man," said Max, as he gives Ruben a great big hug.

"No problem my brother," said Ruben, with a big grin. "That's what family does, they look after each other."

He then turn and left the lobby leaving Max's head filled with all types of questions. What did he mean by family? Are we somehow related? Was he just being nice and sincere because of his reputation. Either way, Max was left confused and filled with doubts. Does he really have people that are looking out for him? Or they just there to be sorry for him as he falls into his own legal troubles. But Max knows that the trouble doesn't even stop at this point.

* * * * * * * *

"So all you guys think you're all so damn tough aren't you?!"

At the start of the program, a security guard brought Max and some other teens to a room where a Lieutenant had a very strict conversation that would change their lives for the better. The Lieutenant was very large and really buffed like the hulk. He also looked very intimidating through Max's eyes. But when it came to the other teens they look at him like he was an average guy from off the street.

"**UP ON YOUR FEET RIGHT NOW!" **shouted the Lieutenant. "**GET IN LINE!**"

The teens suddenly rushed out of their seats and got into the line facing sideways as the lieutenant stared at each individual including Max, who had chills running down his spine. Then the lieutenant talked to each individual about the trouble that they caused, but when it was time to talk to Max he looked even meaner than ever.

"So, you like trashing school properties huh?!" asked the Lieutenant, his words sunk deeper into Max.

Max tried to speak but he felt that his words were stuck in his throat. He kept staring at the floor when the Lieutenant pinched the both of his cheeks and lifts his head up at him. His eyes started to narrow and Max could feel everyone staring at him.

"You will look at me while I talk to you son, understand?!" said the Lieutenant, as he forcibly let go of Max's face.

"Y-Yes sir," said Max almost shaken.

"I asked you a question," said the Lieutenant. "What made you trash up your school like that?"

"I don't know," Max admitted. "I probably have a little too much to drink."

"A little too much to drink?" asked the Lieutenant, getting back into his face. "So, you must be an alcoholic then?"

"No, no!" Max tried to explain. "That's not what I meant!"

"Don't you get it man," the Lieutenant went on. "Don't you get what you have done to your community?"

Max didn't know what to say. He didn't want him to get angrier than he already is.

"School is supposed to be a fun place to, learn, lead, and to serve for the community," said the Lieutenant sharply. And to help each other grow as leaders and learn many responsibilities in life as you grow into adulthood. Do you think that vandalism will help you excel to do great things in life?"

"No, sir," said Max.

"And you know what's messed up about it," said the Lieutenant. "You knew what you did was wrong and you still ended up in here."

He then walked on leaving Max not only ashamed but embarrassed that his business was spilled out in front of other teens that he didn't know. On the other hand, the other didn't seem to care about what he was up to. They just were eager for what the Lieutenant was going to do next.

"You all may think this is a joke, but at the end of the day you will learn how to show some respect!" shouted the Lieutenant. "That is why for this afternoon, I'm going to send you guys to where you wished you _never_ wanted to be!"

All of the other teens looked at each other wondering what he was talking about. But Max was the only that knew he was going to. He didn't know why he knew but with all the trouble that he had caused, it was too easy for him not to guess. At the same time Max wanted to lie to himself, he wanted the lieutenant to be the only thing that scared him back on track, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Yep," the Lieutenant said out loud. "I'm taking you guys to the slammers! That way you can see what really happens behind bars. Maybe after the experience you all would learn something for once!"

Then the Lieutenant ordered everyone out of the room and to the room and they were led outside on to a bus. Even though this was supposed to be a program experience, Max felt like he was an actual criminal that he deserves to be locked up behind bars. During the bus ride Max tries to take a little nap to try to get rid of all of his spinning thoughts. But every time he closes his eyes he sees all the people that he disappointed and let down. All of their images family, friends, and associates have hit him spiritually like a ton of bricks; haunting him and accusing him. It would happen over and over and he didn't have any control over it. As the 30 minute ride came to a close the bus came to a halt in front of the big building that was known as the men's correctional facility. Max felt his stomach jump into his throat as he looks at the teen that's sitting right next to him with a devious smirk on his face.

"This place doesn't scare me," said the teen, with a chuckle. "I've been through hundreds of these programs and it don't work one bit."

Max nodded slowly as he looked straight ahead not paying attention to anyone but the building that's in front of him.

"The name is Zack by the way," Zack broke his conversation with a handshake.

"Yeah," said Max, nervously returning the handshake. "How do you do?"

A second later, the officers escorted all of them abruptly off the bus and have them line up at the building entrance. As Max walked towards the entrance, his legs trembled violently as he felt very nauseous. Several minutes later a correctional officer came out on the porch to greet everyone.

"This is it!" Zack exclaimed while he playfully punched Max in his arm. "Ready to get shredded before your eyes?  
"I-I don't know about that, man," Max said, as he faced the man before them.


	6. Chapter 6

_This is one of the most intense chapters that I had ever written. Please enjoy and review._

The correctional officer's name is Stan Freeman. For the past twenty years he's been working in the program to help teens get back on track in life. He seems sincere, but he's known to show really tough love on a lot of teens. But the term tough love was already too familiar for Max.

"Well folks," said Stan, as they came right in. "Welcome to our men facility. It's really neat huh?"

Everyone exchanges looks to each other as Stan laughs out loud.

"You know I got that a lot," said Stan. "I know what you all are thinking. You all wish that you were someplace else whether than being here. Am I right?

They all nodded.

"Well, unfortunately I don't know what to tell you," Stan went on. "All of you chose to do the wrong thing, so now this is what you get."

All of the teens moaned and groaned.

"So for the next four hours you all belong to me," said Stan. "I am sure that all of you will do as you are told to any destructive problems!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zack mumbled. "Your house your rules we get it."

The smile on Stan's face disappeared and it was replaced by a scary grim look. Zack didn't care; he just stared at him with a straight face. Stan then walked right up to him and sneered at him up and down.

"So, you really think that this is a joke huh?" asked Stan firmly. "One of your little play games that you got going on huh?"

"Maybe," said Zack, with a mischievous smile. "Maybe not, who's to say?"

Max thought that Zack was insane for questioning Stan like that. He was sure that he's going to get chewed out at first. Stan shoved Zack back a little bit but he didn't lose his balance. Instead Zack looked directly in his eyes and gave him a scowl.

"Listen up, smart ass!" barked Stan, his eyes narrowing. "You may think that the world has you owe you something, but I got news for you! I will wear you out so much I have you begging on your knees. Remember that!"

With the swift of wind, he marches back up to the front of the group. Zack still didn't crack, he just chucked under his breath. Even though Max doesn't agree on what Zack was doing, he envies him deep down because of his intense strength and courage.

"Now," Stan went on. "While you are here you will all have to go by the same schedule as the inmates so I advise not to do anything out of the ordinary. Remember, these inmates are not a soft as you think."

First Stan took them on a tour of the building so see how everything works. They went to the outdoor lounge where they interacted with inmates as they tell their life stories to try to get the teens on track. Then they went to visit jail cell areas which were a bit over the top. As they approach the areas all of the men in their cells went wild and started making chaos. The majority of the teens had been caught off guard, especially Max. But this time it was a lot worse than his lockup yesterday morning. Now they were hundreds of them staring at him making scary horrible threats, and eager to use him as much as prey.

"So, what do you guys think so far?" asked Stan. "Do you think that this is the life that you want for the future?"

Everyone except for Zack shook their heads and reacted right away. Max realized how lucky he was that he wasn't sent to a terrible place like this when he got arrested. He couldn't imagine the wicked terror that he would face.

"What about you chump," Stan looks over at Zack, who looks away from his gaze. "What? What's the problem? You're sit there looking like a jackass, so I assume you don't have no future."

"I didn't say that I have no future," said Zack, bitterly.

"Oh really?" chuckled Stan. "Well then, what are your plans after you graduate from school huh? Have you thought about that for once in your damn life?"

"My plans after high school is to just do me," said Zack.

"To do you?" asked Stan, with a scoff.

"Yeah," said Zack. "I don't need jack from you or anyone of these dumb cats you call associates."

Stan studied him for a moment and then looked at the teens and laughed out loud. Max thought that the feud between Zack and Stan is making them a little bizarre adding to the inmates charging.

"Let me tell you something kid!" Stan points a finger in Zack's face. "You will never make it in this world if you keep going down the road you're going. I'm surprised you're still here to this day. I mean, you're like any other shredded beef that wastes time in the world."

"Look," Zack spat. "You don't know anything about me, or what I have been through! So why don't you do me a favor and step off!"

Zack's words almost sounded like thunder, as Stan chuckles.

"You just don't get it son," said Stan, as he turns away from him.

"Hey, honey," one of the guys said to Zack. "I sure like a piece of those buns baby!"

All of the inmates went wild again and Zack turn around and scowled them, but all of them didn't care. Max shuttered over the fact that he had the same encounter happen to him that yesterday morning. But this time, Max somehow knew that Zack was going to make everything go out of control.

"You really want it huh?" asked Zack slyly as he turns around. "You really, really want it?"

"What are you doing?" Max nudged him quietly. "You're going to get yourself in trouble!"

"No, no it's all good," said Zack. "I'm just going to give them what they want."

Then all of a sudden he turns his back from the inmates, bended over and drops his pants and boxers exposed his rear. The teens were shocked as the inmates continue their rants and fury as Zack shakes his full moon. Stan's blood's begins to boil.

"Hey!" Stan shouted. "I you really are going to get it now. Pull those damn pants up!"

Max was stunned to what he has seen. Never in a million years would he ever flash an inmate that way. That definitely pushed everything overboard. After he quickly pulls his pants up quickly, Zack gave Max a mischievous grin.

"Security!" yelled Stan, as two officers immediately went and stood on each side of Zack. "Since he wants to start some bull crap, I want him to be locked up until further notice."

The guards instantly grab both of Zack's arms and took him away in a flash. Even though he could have been kicking and screaming like anyone else you seen in a movie, Zack did not budge, he just smirk mischievously as he was being walked down the hall away from others.

"I suppose you want to join him?" Stan asked slyly to Max.

"No, sir," said Max, quickly.

"I thought so," said Stan. "See, that's the smartest move I seen you all day.

Throughout the tour, Max has seen some things that were familiar and some that are not. Then there are things that Max had seen that where really bizarre. Like for instance, instead of using a regular toilet, there would be a drain that is installed in the corner of the cell where inmates have to use to do both a number one and a number two. Another thing was the shower, sometimes they have you undress and stand in the shower area naked and spray you down. Max was really lucky that there was a less chance that he would go through stuff like this, and some way he was glad that he learned more things about prisons so he won't commit any drastic crime again.

Then it was dinner time for the all of the inmates and Stan directed the to the cafeteria. Max noticed that the cafeteria was much worse than the one in school. Everyone was cursing, and acting wild and immature in a dangerous way and Max soon felt really unsafe. In fact, he was the only one that refuses to go into the dining area.

"Let's go let's go!" The officer shouted at Max. "We don't have all day! Let's move it."

"I don't know if I can go through with this," Max confessed. "They seem kind of wild!"

"Look, you brought this on yourself," said the officer. "Either you take your little monkey behind in there or you're enrollment of the program will be terminated and you will be sent to prison, got that?!"

"Yes, sir," Max mumbled as he enters the dining area.

Stan said to everyone that everyone eats the same food that the lunch people in the kitchen gives to them and they are not to complain. They were then lined up to be served in an orderly fashioned style. The food was disgusting as what was thought. It was all meshed into one big glop that was piled high on the plate. They also served a piece of fruit and some juice. When it was Max's turn to get his meal, he tried to refuse to have anything.

"Um...excuse me, miss," Max went on. "I'm not that hungry so, can you just tell the officer to skip the meal for me?"

But the lady didn't listen to him. She just scoffed and slammed the glop hard on his plate.

"Enjoy you meal and have a pleasant day sir," said the lady, unpleasantly with sarcasm. "Next!"

Two minutes later, Max was walking around the room with a loaded tray that he didn't want. All the tables were taken by crowded people, plus right off the bat, he didn't know a anyone that was locked up, not in his lifetime. All of the friends that he made unfortunately were not this bad to the bone. Now, Max felt like he lost them all in the blink of an eye.

"Yo, my dude," said a black inmate from across the room.

Max stared back at him, as he waved.

"Over here, son," said the inmate.

Max smiled a little, and slowly made his way from across the room. Maybe he would be able to make new friends, relate to people and finally get something positive out of this program after all. But all of those things were just thoughts in his head, not in reality. What's a huge setback is sometimes the reality can give you a big blow, like a punch to the face.

Just as Max approached the middle of the dining room something unexpected happened. With a huge crash, Max's tray was knocked out of his hand like a speeding bullet (by one of the inmates), and everything went flying in the air above him. And then within seconds, Max was suddenly drenched in all the mess. The place erupted with loud laughter as the same inmate along with three of his other associates scurried their way to the middle. Automatically they aren't as friendly as they seemed.

"So, you like trashing people's property don't you," said the black inmate. "You think you're all that special and stuff like that huh?"

"Yeah, man we heard what you did, Holmes," said the second inmate getting into Max's face. "And that ain't cool."

Max was still in shock from what just happened seconds ago. He stood so frozen that he didn't even move a muscle. He had a wild look on his face as people were pointing at him and laughing.

"Man, look at this fool," said the black inmate. "Isn't he so stupid?!"

He then shoved Max backwards almost losing his balance.

"He's was too damn busy trashing his school, that he didn't really realize that he's too dumb to learn," he said, looking at Max in disgust.

"He ain't nothing but a little punk," said the third inmate. "And that just piss me off."

"Yeah! I think it's time to teach him a lesson," said the fourth inmate with a sneer.

Max was now terrified of what the inmates have said. He understood people's reactions, but he didn't expect it to be like this, not ever.

"Now pick up that crap off the floor!" barked the black inmate. "And next time, don't be so damn clumsy, fool!"

Max quickly picked up his mess from the floor and put it in the trash can that was now pushed beside him. Just as Max turns his back towards the black inmate, another one came up behind him picked up the trash can and dumped all of the trash all over Max's head putting him in more shock. The inmate then threw the can away from the scene landing in a big thug. Everyone was raving and laughing out loud and pointing making Max shiver hysterically. The black inmate then grabbed him by the collar and got in his face.

"Listen up you little punk!" the inmate spat. "If I ever hear you trash another property that belongs to our community again I will pound you so bad that you won't live to see thirty! Got that!"

Max nodded forcefully, and the inmate shoves him to the ground.

"Now, get your trashy self out of my sight," spat the inmate. "So, disgusting man."

Max got up and fled from the scene where people were still laughing and pointing at him. He had never felt so humiliated and talked down on in his life. All of the emotions came out of him like fireworks as he rushes into a nearby bathroom, with tears running down his face. As he looked in the mirror of his reflection, and he didn't like what he saw at all. In fact, he didn't even recognize the person, it was looking at two different people. It wasn't the Max Russo people loved and adored. With all the trash and the mess in that's that covered him, Max felt that he was less than a person who is not worthy of anything.

"What's happening to me?" Max shrieked to himself, with tears in his eyes.

Stan came in a second later with another police officer. Max didn't have the guts to turn around and face him.

"Are you alright?" said Stan, in unison.

"No," Max hesitantly said sadly. "I'm not alright! Look at me, I'm a mess! My whole life is a mess!"

"We all been there son," Stan said rubbing Max on the shoulder.

"I don't know what to do," Max said sadly. "Everything is just falling apart and there's like no way to fix all of this."

"Nah, there's always a way," said Stan, with a smile. "First and most you have to admit that what you did was wrong."

"I know what I did was wrong," said Max sadly. "I just want all of this to go away! I mean I will never trash another school again."

"Yes, I know that," said Stan. "But it's that simple, Max. All you have to do is say that you're sorry."

"But I did say sorry," Max admitted. "No one believes me...I don't think anyone will. But I just want to get this over with!"

"The problem is Max, is that did you mean it?" Stan stated.

Max then turned to him with a blank expression of reason. Was Stan right? Has he got his apology all wrong? If it was wrong he desperately needed a way to make this right, fast.

"I-I am really, sorry," Max admitted. "It was stupid, and I wish I could take all of what I've done back.

"Now, this conversation you should be having with your parents and your siblings," said Stan with a smile. "I'm sure if you all come together in a civil manor they would be more reasonable."

"Then I'll tell them!" Max said frantically. "I just have to make this right! This can't end like this."

"I'm sure that they'll listen to you in a long run," Stan said, as he pats Max on the back again. "Why don't you clean up a little bit and join the others before you're dismissed of your duties for the day."

Stan and the officer walks out abruptly leaving Max by himself in the great darkness called his low self-esteem. He would never be the same again. His heartache was now replaced with a dull numb makeover. He had no emotional left in him at this point.

* * * * * *

On the way back to the headquarters, Max was still in a complete shock of what was happened to him. He distant himself to the back of the bus, where even the slightest of other people have noticed him. He didn't want to see by everyone who was still buzzing about his episode in the cafe. One of them was catching Zack up to date on what happened since he was away being locked up for a couple of hours. Max could see Zack's mischievous smile from the distance, like it was a crescent moon. Max knew right from the bat that Zack did not change at all, and that he did not have the intent to do so. But Max had his own troubles to deal with. He had enough of misery and chaos for one day.

When they arrive back at the headquarters the teens had to sit in a room with their parents as they debrief on what the teens did at the men's facility. The lieutenant that they met spoke a closing speech that hopefully the teens find some common sense to get back on the right track. When finished he said that they are to report to the homeless shelter next Monday to learn how to serve to the community. Theresa and Jerry were intrigued that everything was finally coming into place on their end. Max, on the other hand was a different story. As all of the families were heading home Max brought Jerry and Theresa aside along with the lieutenant.

I can't believe that you accidently fell into a dumpster," said Theresa, as she tries to fix his hair with her gloves on. "Are you sure you okay?"

"I think we should wait after he takes a bath," chuckled Jerry.

"I'm fine," said Max, quickly. "Really I am."

Max couldn't bring himself to tell them what really happened at the facility. So, he did want he did in every conflict. He kept it hidden inside of him like he was a giant safe box. The problem was that he knew he was going to keep the secret inside forever, but he felt that now wasn't the time.

"I think he has something to say to you guys," said the lieutenant, looking on.

Max then turned to them filled with emotion and a touch of sorrow. Both Jerry and Theresa exchanged looks.

"I know, I haven't been the best person that you expect me to be lately," said Max sadly. "And I know what I did was terribly wrong and stupid in many ways. I just want to say that I'm really sorry for what I've done and I will do anything to make it up to you and everyone else."

"Now that's the young man to be proud off," said the lieutenant.

Then all of sudden, smiles appears on both Jerry and Theresa's faces. Max eyes widened in the moment as he tries to hold back his tears.

"Oh, honey," said Theresa, in her sweet voice that Max recognized right away. "Of course we forgive you, always."

"We appreciate your honesty," said Jerry.

"I love you guys," said Max, still choking back the tears.

Just when Max was about to hug them, both Jerry and Theresa jumped back abruptly from his act of embracement leaving him really confused.

"Sorry, kiddo," Jerry said defensively. "You know the rules. No showers, no hugs!"

"Oh, right," Max chuckles rubbing his eyes.

Max thought that being honest with everyone would lift the weight off of his shoulders, but the shame and the guilt were still there adding more heaviness to it like a ton of bricks. He was still pretty shaken up by the threats and the accusations. Once again the pain and suffering was not over. The more he thought about it, the more it ate him alive.


	7. Chapter 7

When Max came home he went straight into his room without interacting with everyone. He didn't feel like seeing everyone else for the day. All he wanted to do is to be by himself. He needed some time to think about his future, which was now hanging by a thread. The only problem is that he doesn't know how to think about his future. He was too trapped in his own world of doom to think about it. He had never felt more alone in his entire life. Who would have thought that a vandalism act would turn everyone away within two days? Apologizing to everyone didn't seem to help either. He felt that every time he takes a step forward, he takes ten steps back. All Max wanted to do was to make his friends and family proud of him, and to be the best person that he can be. But like always, stuff happens that makes him do the complete opposite.

Now he doesn't know where to turn for guidance. The only place that he has to turn to is himself. It was now up to him to move forward and to take everything that comes in his path. But will he handle it?

* * * * * *

Max woke up to find himself being tied to a stake above a pile of hay. He was in a field overlooking a small village that he didn't recognize. He tries to wiggle himself free, but he just wouldn't budge.

"Help!" shouted Max. "Somebody help me!"

"I wouldn't try to escape if I were you."

Max turned his head to see Stan walking up towards him with his arms folded.

"Where am I?" asked Max, frantically. "What's happening to me?!"

"Why, don't you remember?" asked Stan slyly. "You're at your execution."

"My execution?" said Max, in terror. "No! This can't be. I did everything I can to say that I was sorry, and that I was wrong for what I've done. C'mon now it just can't end like this! Give a brother a chance."

"I'm afraid that won't work here, boss," said Stan, with a sigh. "This is the only option that the jury came up with."

"Oh come on!" Max spat. "That was not the only option that they have they were just being spiteful!"

"I think you have some visitors to pay their respect," said Stan, pointing to where Jerry and Theresa were walking.

"Mom, Dad," said Max, in disbelief. "Do something! You're supposed to be my parents, you can't let this happen!"

Then Theresa went into an ear piercing wale as Jerry clutch on to her tightly.

"Why Max," Theresa cried. "Why didn't you listen and do what you are told to do? Why do you slack all the time and get yourself into trouble?"

"But I said I was sorry," said Max, almost shrieking. "I really didn't mean to hurt anyone honest!"

"That doesn't matter now," said Jerry, in unison. "You blew it kid! You just blew it!"

"No!" shouted Max. "You don't understand!"

Then out of nowhere Alex, Justin, Harper, Zeke, and Mason appeared. Motionless expressions appeared on their faces.

"Goodbye Max," Alex said softly. "I wished that you would have made better choices in life."

"Instead of stupid ones," said Justin.

"I always counted on you Max," said Harper. "But I was wrong, terribly wrong in that matter."

"Please you guys," Max begged. "Just give me another chance, I know I can make it up to you, I swear! Please!"

Zeke and Mason stood before him helplessly as they exchange sadly looks. Then Max saw Collin from a far distance. He was looking right at him for one second, then he lowered his head like he was defeated in a battle. He then turned and slowly walked away.

"Collin!" Max tried to call out to him. "Come back, man I need you. It was an accident I didn't mean it. I don't want to lose you as a friend.

But he didn't look back. Instead he disappears into the fields with the other people. Then out came every oppressor that Max has dealt with for the past two days. The students, the inmates, Sherry Struthers, and the lieutenant. The Lieutenant was carrying a fired torch.

"Times up Max Russo," said the Lieutenant.

"No!" Max shrieked. "This can't be!"

"I told you that he was no good," Sherry exclaimed. "Now he gets exactly what he deserves."

Then everyone went wild as they rant about Max once again, pointing at him and accusing him with their stares and judgment.

"No!" shouted Max. "Don't do this please! I'll change my ways. I will never trash a school again I-."

Max was too terrified of what's happening to speak. Then all of a sudden, with the drop of the torch the Lieutenant Waves and said.

"Have a nice afterlife."

Then everyone chants a label against Max as he screams into the darkness.

* * * * * * * *

Max wakes up in his bed covering with sweat from the intense nightmare that he just experienced. Even though he was relieved to be in his room again, he was couldn't take it any longer. He was fed up with apologizing to everyone and not getting anything but cold shoulders, punishments, and shade. He had to do something fast before he leads himself to the path of destruction. And the only thing that Max knew what to do is what he does best.

"I have to disappear for a couple of days at least," Max said to himself. "It's not safe for me to be here right now."

But the thing is that he didn't have anywhere else to go since everyone has turned on him. Then it hit him, he knew exactly who were to stay with.

Uncle Kelbo.

For all of his life, Max felt that out of all the family and relatives Kelbo can understands him the most. Maybe because he's the youngest in the family as well, or simply they just have the same characteristics.

"At least one person's still sincere," said Max, with a little smile.

He spent an hour quietly packing his things, and did a little bit of cleaning so nothing was  
out of the ordinary. He looked at the clock, and it was a little bit after three and the morning. It's would be the time two days ago that he would try to escape his petty crime scene before the police caught him. The only difference is that now Max was now running away from the place that he use to feel secure and comfortable. The more he sticks around the more vulnerable and at risk his reputation was. He knew that now was a good time to leave when no one doesn't notice. If he would've tried to leave in the morning his parents would be on his case within seconds.

He checked to see if his parents and his siblings were asleep, which they were at the moment. He was relieved that the whole apartment was so quiet that he couldn't hear a pencil drop. He then went back into his room and finished some last minute things. Then after he was finished, he slowly got another suitcase from under his bed that reads "Top Secret" on the cover and puts it with the rest of his traveling gear. He has not touched the suitcase for many years since he was told to hide it from under his bed.

Then he gathered all of his belongings and headed out into the living room. He then tried to think about what is the best way to reach Uncle Kelbo's residence. He knew that he now lives in the wizard whelm, but Max doesn't have his powers. Last year he wasn't able to keep his powers after the wizard competition, which wasn't fair because Alex and Justin get to keep theirs. But then again, as Max thought about it he realized that maybe it wasn't meant to be. For years he was way behind on his wizard's studies and was very irresponsible with his magic. At the same time they would always remember Max for his flaws, and mistakes. They don't look for what good qualities that Max brings out to his family and to other or they at least forgotten. Then for a second Max started to beat himself up by thinking the worst.

"Wow, maybe I did got what I deserve," said Max quietly.

For a moment he still thought about his magical powers and how he could've benefit from it. Maybe if there was some way that he could secretly get them back, maybe he would be as successful as Alex and Justin, other than being worthless. He agreed to make a guest appearance to the wizard lair and see what he can find.

The wizard lair looks the same as before, the difference was that it was less cluttered. The book sat at the same place as it did many years before. Before he went over to the spell book Max looks around at all the magical gadgets that made him reminisce on the good times he had with magic over the years.

"If only if I would have done a little bit better," said Max to himself.

He then scurried over to the book, which it looked even newer than it did before with its shiny cover. Just when Max tried to open the book it shocked him right in his fingers.

"Ow," Max exclaimed. "What the hell was that?!"

He tried it again and it shocked him again, then he did it the third time and he came to a conclusion.

"I don't have my powers," said Max to himself. So I think that someone put a spell on the book so people like me who doesn't have powers won't get to it."

Then something caught Max's attention. Right next to the book was a thin bag with something inside of it. Max instantly picked it up and examined it, and when he opened it he found a pair of golden gloves. He knew instantly that it had something to do with the spell. He then eyeballed the book as he put the gloves on, and then he tried to open the book again. This time the spell book opened up easily and Max was now flipping through pages. A smile came on his face as he sees familiar practices from what he had did a while back and some that he knew really well. Then all of a sudden he came to a spell that talks about redeeming powers. Unfortunately it talks about redeeming it temporary, which only last for a week. It can only happen only once a month as well. Max didn't like the idea but at least it was something. He then memorizes the spell a dozen times and was prepared. He then took the gloves off of his hands and begins to chant.

_"With these temporary powers, I will use them to my great advantage_," Max chanted. _"It would be a great pleasure to accept my powers with style and grace."_****

After his chant a wave of glittering sparkles came out of the book and transfers into Max's skin and into his veins with a big flash and then it disappears. Max suddenly feels a slight burst of energy. He then reached for his wand, which was hanging up on the shelf; the wand instantly removes itself from the shelf and flew into Max's hand. As he plays with his wand for a little bit the feel of it started to a familiar give to it as it did before.

"Excellent," said Max, with confidence. "Splendid, indeed."

After he put the book and the gloves back in his position, he searched for the magic rug that he thought Jerry put back in the closet but it wasn't there. However, he had brought his wizard remote track finder with him to the lair. He knew exactly where the rug was. It wasn't in this closet, but it was in the closet of his parent's room. Luckily he didn't have to go into his parent's room to get it. With a click of the sound from the finder the rug came to him instantly without waking his parents up which was a very good thing. He then clicked for the rest of his things and he was ready for takeoff.

"And nice to see you too my little buddy," said Max, as he petted the magic rug.

Five minutes later Max was now soaring into the sky looking over the city below with the other flyers. Max was now screaming yahoo and other source of exclamations. For the first time in a few days a little smile crept on his face. He did it, he ran away from home. Normally it wouldn't be the best idea for dealing with his troubles, but he felt relieved for once not to deal with so much scrutiny with everyone. But when he got to a traffic light in the sky, he recognized one of the traffic guards that were a family friend. Max instantly grew nervous, he didn't want him to find out that he was running away from home, so he came up with a plan to play it off just in case he asks. He instantly turns around and spots Max right away as he stops at the light.

"Max Russo?" the guard said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood," said Max. "I'm dropping off a package to WizTech for my brother."

"Wow," said the guard. "You lost the wizard competition and still get to keep your powers?"

"Yes," Max lied hesitantly. "Yes I do get to keep them, and it's like a dream of a lifetime."

Then the light turned green and Max bid him goodbye.

"Catch you later," said Max abruptly, as he zoomed past him blowing wind up the guard's robe coat.

"That was close," Max said to himself.

It took him five minutes to navigate where uncle Kelbo was. He instantly spotted his house from a distance. He saw that he was outside probably grilling something on the grill like he probably does every day. Max was so glad to see his uncle that his eyes started to water with tears. Carefully not to crash into anything because of the tears, Max prepared for landing.

"Uncle Kelbo," Max cried out, as he landing the rug on to the earth.

"Well, hello to you too nephew," called out Uncle Kelbo, as he walked over.

Max rushes up from the rug and runs over to his uncle. Within second Max and Kelbo gave each other the tightest hug that they ever experienced. Kelbo looked past Max and saw the luggage that he brought with him.

"I see that the stuff with your parents didn't go well," said Kelbo, studying Max like a book.

"Uncle Kelbo, everything's just gone so wrong," said Max with tears in his eyes.

"It's alright now," said Kelbo, giving him another hug. "Jerry told me everything yesterday over the phone."

Max gave him the scoop on what really happened after the crime and how Jerry almost hurt him over drinking the scotch bottle, and how he was treated when to see the probation officer as well as his classmates, and especially the incident with the inmates when he went into the program. A heap of rage came over Kelbo like stormy weather.

"Well, I'm going to teach them a lesson myself then," spat Kelbo, almost in rage.

"No, please don't," said Max, pleadingly. "I don't want you to be in trouble too. My parents don't even know about it."

"Really?" asked Kelbo calming down.

"I just wasn't the time to tell them," Max said instantly.

They both stood staring at the ground in silence, and then Kelbo stared at Max again.

"They don't know that you're here do they?" asked Kelbo.

"No, they don't," said Max. "I just left there a while ago while everyone was a sleep. I woke up from the worse dream of all. I was going to get executed by the whole town."

"Man that's really deep," Kelbo admitted.

"I know," Max went on. "Mom and Dad were there, Alex and Just were there, the Lieutenant, the correction officer, my soon to be ex-friend."

"Wait a second," Kelbo interrupted. "Your ex?"

"My friend Collin," said Max. "We're not speaking to each other now. His family doesn't want me around him anymore. They think that I'm a bad influence on him."

"I see," said Kelbo, nodding his head. "You must be in a little bit of a pickle after all."

"I should've listen to you back then," said Max. "If I would have done that in the beginning, I wouldn't have been in this mess. I probably would've stayed home."

"Oh, could've, would've, should've," said Kelbo, with a growing smile. "A least you're still alive."

"You're not going to give me a big lecture on how to be more responsible?" asked Max nervously.

"Well, if you want to," said Kelbo. "I just thought that you're parents and associates already have done that."

"Yeah, I suppose they did," said Max.

"Look, I know it's late," Kelbo went on. "So we will touch base in the morning, and get you situated in the spare room."

"Thanks for having me at the last minute," said Max.

"Don't sweat it sport," said Kelbo. "You're my nephew. That's what family does for each other."

"I know," said Max in unison. "But you're not going to tell Mom and Dad where I am, are you?"

"I'm afraid so, Kiddo," said Kelbo. "I can't just lie to them like that, especially Jerry. He'll hit the roof! You think him pushing you against the counter was intense! But I'll touch base with them in the morning."

"I'm fine with that," said Max.

An hour later Max was successfully settled in Uncle Kelbo guest room. It was really different than what Max was used to. It was less cluttered and it smelled like "Frabreze". But as the time passed Max got use to the feeling.

"I think this will suit you until now," said Kelbo with a smile.

"Yeah I guess," said Max, looking out of the window.

Kelbo stares at Max again from behind studying him. Max could feel Kelbo watching him as he was looking for something.

"I know everything going to be alright with you," said Kelbo, breaking the awkward silence.

"I just feel so ashamed," said Max sadly. "I just feel like I just lost everything that matters."

"I can tell," said Kelbo. "You know I was just like you Max when I was a teenager. I was always different than everyone in the family. I was always the life of the party."

"Really," said Max, facing him.

"Of course," said Kelbo. "You might as well say that we were twins."

The both of them laughed out loud.

"But when it came to other family members and other people," Kelbo went on. "They and I don't always see eye to eye. I would say to myself that they were being so cynical because they were jealous of how different and unique kind of person that I was becoming.

Then Kelbo looks off into the distance and Max follows his gaze.

"But that wasn't the truth," said Kelbo. "Infact, I was often labeled as a person who was...naive, thickheaded, a simpleton. Before I knew I was believing what was said was true, and maybe that was why I've made a whole lot of mistakes and some bad choices in my life."

"Some bad choices," said Max, looking shocked.

"Yes," said Kelbo in unison. "I going to tell you something Max, that I haven't told anyone else not even your father...When I was your age...I was an alcoholic."

"An alcoholic," asked Max in disbelief.

"Yes," Kelbo added. "And close to a bad one too. I use to polish off a six pack in one day. Sometimes a night I would have a couple of glasses of wine just to take the edge off of life's problems. But then one night everything would change my life forever.

"What happened?" asked Max, concerned.

"Me and one of my boys were out joyriding in his Jeep and we was really drunk and out of control, of course I was driving. And then without warning I slid off the road and smashed into a telephone poll."

"Oh my God," said Max, were you okay?"

"I'm here am I?" said Kelbo, with a chuckle. "Only a few scratches and bruises

"Oh right," said Max with a little chuckle as well. "But what about your friend?"

"Well," Kelbo went on again. "It turned out that he survived as well...But he was temporarily paralyzed. I was such a nervous hysterical wreck when they rushed us into the emergency room I was more concerned for my friend than myself.

"Why didn't my dad know about this," asked Max curiously.

"Word never got out," Kelbo admitted. "His parents simply said to keep it on the low because of their image. Apparently I'm friends with a rich kid."

"Collin has a wealthy background too," said Max. "But your friends told you to break off your friendship huh?"

"Actually, they didn't," said Kelbo. "That's the good thing, but they also gave me an ultimatum. That I was to go into rehabilitation program and beat my alcoholic addition for good, or turn me over to the police. Both of us did the program actually. I don't know about him, but I hadn't had another drink ever since.

"Wow," said Max, amazingly. "That was really something I bet. Do you still see him often?

"Sometimes over the years, I suppose," said Kelbo, looking off to the distance.

"Oh, that's nice," said Max, sincerely.

"The thing is Max, that you are not the only one who is feel ashamed about what has been done. And you know I got your back no matter what."

"I know," said Max, with a smile. "And I thank you for that. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime sport," said Kelbo. "Anytime.

Then Max goes over to the "top secret "suitcase and hesitates for a second before opening it up to reveal something was really important. Kelbo got up to see what Max was up to. Then he knew instantly about what the suitcase was about.

"You said you have my back don't you," asked Max carefully.

"Of course," said Kelbo, eyeballing the suitcase.

Then without a second to spare, Max opened the suitcase and revealed that I had thousands of dollars of cash. Kelbo's eyes widened for a second as a draws himself closer. Max stared at Kelbo for a brief moment.

"There's something that I have to do," said Max clearly. "And I need your help."

_Cliffhanger. Wonder what the suitcase of money is for? Stay tuned for chapter 8. Coming soon._


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry to keep you guys waiting for a chapter. I had a very busy month. Well here's chapter 8 fresh out of the oven lol._

It was a beautiful sunny morning when Max woke up hours later. But this time, he felt a little different this morning. He felt a little bit more rested than he did not do days before, nor did he have another nightmare. Instead he woke up to a very peaceful start, with the birds chirping the bright sun lightening up the room, and its rays slightly warming up his face. As he got out of the bed, he looked around to see that there were pictures of Kelbo growing up from when he was a kid until now. Max was so amazed on how he changed throughout the years that he wanted to make a difference as well. Normally he would be seeking these advices and experiences from his father but since the crime Jerry has been so cold towards him. Max knew that he and Jerry has some problems over the years but this one was way worse than before. Now Max doesn't even know how to fix the relationship.

Then the smell of aroma distracted him, which meant that breakfast was being made downstairs. Max then got himself together and walked downstairs to see what's going on. When he walked into the kitchen, there was breakfast on the table. Homemade blueberry pancakes, waffles, sausage links, apple wood bacon, and some pieces of fruit. For a second, Max thought that he was hallucinating.

"Good old Kelbo," said Max. "He always knows how to make people feel better."

"I suppose he does," said a voice that almost startled Max from behind.

Max turned around to see the most beautiful woman that he has seen in his life. She looked like a lady from a modeling magazine with her long brunette hear, her hazel brown eyes, and her clear soft skin that goes along with her perfect figure.

"And you must be Max," said the woman.

"Why yes," said Max, blushing. "And I might say that you're really quite stunning, I mean cute, I mean...you look nice."

"Slobbering over my women I see?" Kelbo joked sarcastically.

"Oh no, not at all," said Max, nervously.

"Her name is Robyn by the way," said Kelbo, with pride. We've been dating for six months now."

"It's nice to me you, Max," said Robyn, with a smile.

"Welcome to the family," said Max shaking her hand. "Oh and you can just forget about the cute and stunning comment that I said. It's just that sometimes I can't get rid of all the stupid stuff that I say sometimes..."

"It's all right, I guess," said Robyn. "I get that all the time.

As they sit down and started eating, Robyn was describing a lot of details about herself and how she became the very best person that she was today.

"So, how did you two meet?" asked Max.

"Oh, your uncle and I met in the wonders of Paris," Robyn stated clearly.

"Paris?" asked Max. "Wow that is so romantic. I always dreamed of taking a girlfriend there."

"I see your still looking for the perfect one?" asked Robyn.

"Of course," said Max. "Eventually I'll find someone soon. First I have to fix a couple things in my life."

"Interesting," said Robyn. "It takes a real man to tackle his problems."

"Max is sort of having some legal issues over the past couple of days," Kelbo stated. "You don't mind me telling do you?"

"No, not at all," said Max. "She looks kind of trustworthy."

"I know how everything goes," said Robyn. "And you don't have to worry; everything will be kept between us."

"You know, I've only met her less than five minutes ago and already she's amazing," admitted Max. "I mean how did you pursue her?"

"The old man's got charm," said Kelbo. "And a little bit of swag."

Max turns and looks out of the window as he briefly gets into his own thoughts. It would be the time that everyone back at the loft would be up and ready for the day. The difference was that they will soon discover that Max wouldn't be present there which will soon cause worry.

"I wonder what mom and dad are thinking right now," said Max, with a chuckle.

"Ah, what the hell is this kid thinking for leaving without a trace?" asked Kelbo rhetorically.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Max.

"You know this is pretty much hilarious," jokes Kelbo. "First you were in trouble for vandalizing the school. And the next thing I know, you're a fugitive to your own parents."

"The story of my life," Max said clearly.

"But you can't just run away from your family forever," said Robyn. "It would be so sad for them that you are out of the picture."

"I know," said Max. "I just need some time to get myself together."

"Everyone needs time for themselves," said Robyn, sounding like a mother. "But don't leave them in the dark."

"That wasn't my intention to do," Max admitted. "It was just too much to handle. Everyone is now against me. The school, the police, the majority of my family, and I know I'm the neighborhood gossip."

"Eventually, it will all die down," said Kelbo.

"Apparently it will be a while before it does," said Robyn in unison.

"Well, that's great news," said Max, with sarcasm.

"But, the actual great news is that Robyn is a licensed wizard attorney," Kelbo stated. "So she can help you out with a bunch of legal issues."

"He said that you have a brief case full of money that you saved," said Robyn.

"Ah yes," said Max. "My grandfather on my mother's side gave it to me for keeps. But he told me to hide it and not open it until I turned eighteen."

"But why did you open it now," asked Kelbo. "You're not even eighteen yet."

"Because I don't have a choice but to open it," said Max, boldly. "The money that he gave me should be enough for paying the damages of the school's property."

"Max, listen to me, man," said Kelbo, concern. "If you fork over all of that money for the school, you're going to be left with nothing."

"I know," said Max in unison. "I just want all of this to be over as soon as possible."

"You know, it is really good that you're taking initiative on your mistakes," said Robyn. "I'm sure your parents should be really proud of you."

"I bet," said Max, with sarcasm.

A little while later, after they have enjoyed their delicious meal, Max went to get the briefcase of money and brought to the living room so Robyn and count the right amount of money that was present.

"So, it appears that the total sum present is $9,550," said Robyn. "Meaning if the damages are fixable than you might be able to pull it off."

"So, do you think it's going to be okay?" asked Max, nervously.

"I don't see why not," said Robyn. "But before you submit the money I would go back and check the property again. Just to make sure it's worth the money."

"They suspended me until the hearing on Friday," said Max. "So until then I'm banned from stepping one foot on school grounds."

"Man, we adults can be such tyrants sometimes," chuckled Kelbo.

"Tell me about it," joked Robyn.

"But thanks for the help you guys," said Max. "But I think that I can take it from here. I just probably have to take it up to the police station and let them handle it."

"And I hope everything goes well for you," said Robyn with a smile. "I'm going to see if I can find some resources that will help you with your case and I'll keep you informed."

"Why thank you," said Max, with a smile.

"I'll come down with you to the station," said Kelbo. "That way you will be present with an adult, just in case they act funny."

* * * * * *

For the third time this week Max magically made his way back down to the police station later that afternoon. But this time he wasn't as afraid as before because he has his uncle with him. Kelbo also said that the place gives the creeps as well, which states that the both of them think the same way.

They didn't know where to go so they decided to go to Sherry's office first to see what she says about the money.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Kelbo, concerned. "It's alright if you change your mind, we completely understand."

"I have to do this, Kelbo," said Max. "I can't let this slide any longer."

"Okay, if you say so," said Kelbo. "But if you need me, or you want me to beat somebody up, I'll be out here chilling."

"I don't think that's necessary," said Max, in unison. "But thanks anyways, you're the greatest."

Sherry was in her office doing some more paperwork when Max entered abruptly taking her off guard a little bit."

"Hello, Mrs. Struthers," said Max, softly.

"Well, this must be your version of a clichéd Deja Vu," said Sherry, fixing her glasses on her face. "So, what brings the troubled Max Russo out of his shell?

"This," said Max, as he confidently puts the suitcase on top her desk. Sherry chuckles sarcastically.

"Is this a special way of showing your bag of tricks?" she said impatiently. "Because if it is Mr. Russo, then it won't work."

"Well, I don't think that you have to worry about that anymore," said Max, with a smile.

He then opened up the case exposing the wades of cash as if he opened it hundreds of times. Sherry hesitated as she observes the money in the suitcase. Then she gives Max a questioning glare.

"Where did I get the money?" asked Max rhetorically. "My grandfather on my mother's side gave it to me as a gift. I was supposed to wait until I turned eighteen to open it but when times like these are so crucial, I thought I should take some action."

"You really think that all of this will solve your problems?" asked Sherry, bitterly.

"Yes, I believe so," said Max. "The whole $9,550, that should cover the damages and everything else that's important."

"Not to bust your bubble there sport but all of this might not mean anything," said Sherry snidely.

"What do you mean?" asked Max. A wave of concern came over his face.

"You see damages to the school like that could make this money look like piles of scraps," Sherry admitted. "I mean I heard it took a community to build that auditorium. Not to mention, a whole village."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Max, who doesn't want to accept the fate.

"I'm saying that coming down here and bringing this pity cash is a joke and a waste of time," sneered Sherry shaking her head.

"But this is all I have," said Max, voice croaking. "It has to work out."

"Well, there has to be plan B," said Sherry. "Don't you're family have that restaurant that you are running."

"Yes, we do but,"- Max said, but Sherry interrupted him.

"There you go," she said, with a shrug. "You should earn you're trust and wealth back by working hard to the bone."

"I just want this all to go away," Max admitted.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but it won't go away," said Sherry. "People will always remember you for what you have done and it will stay with you for the rest of your life."

Max eyes widened with more fear than ever as a sarcastic smile crept over Sherry's face making her look even scarier than before.

"What's the matter now Russo?" Sherry sits back in her chair with her arms folded. "You didn't spend as much time at that little retreat to learn your lesson?"

Max looks into her eyes with disbelief.

"You're little lieutenant came by and told me everything that went on in that facility," Sherry went on. "And I got to say, I'm just surprised that they didn't lock you up for a month. I'm sure the other inmates would enjoy that, but that would mean that you would have days' worth of trash under your belt."

"So, you're saying that I deserved to get trashed and humiliated in front of everyone?" asked Max.

"I think you should be answering that question yourself," said Sherry. "I mean, don't tell me that you're that naive."

Max shakes his head.

"Even a monkey would think that this is an easy way out," chuckled Sherry. "When are you going to stop being a spoiled little brat and take responsibility for your actions?"

"But, I am doing it," said Max. "I wouldn't even come back here if I didn't."

"To be honest with you Russo, I don't think this is going to cut it," Sherry admitted. "But I will turn the money over to the chief and see what the matter is for your case."

Max nods his head and she closes the suitcase back and puts it aside.

"But I still advise you to stick the programs that we are given you," she said. "We don't want another delinquent on our hands. It would be sad to see you locked up for a couple of years."

"I will," Max muttered. "And I'm sorry for interrupting you from your work."

"Good day Mr. Russo," Sherry said, acting like the whole conversation didn't. "Make sure you make all of us proud."

Max left her office without saying another world. Kelbo was sitting in the waiting area flossing his teeth when Max approached. Kelbo could see the disappointment on Max's face as he got closer and closer.

"What did she say?" asked Kelbo, curiously. "She took the money right?"

"Yeah she did," said Max, with a sigh. "Let's just say that I really hate probation officers, they get under your skin too much."

"Nah, it's nothing like that," stated Kelbo. "They just do that just to scare people straight. Besides she's just going by what she has heard so far."

"That's what they all say," Max chimed in. "Then they crush you like you're one of those little soda can you know."

"Hey, what do you expect?" asked Kelbo, rhetorically. "There cops, the good ones and the bad. But sometimes you can't tell which ones which."

"Wow, that's certainly a great theory on police," said Max sarcastically. "You should just write a novel about it."

"Maybe I will," joked Kelbo, as they chuckled while leaving the station.

As they got outside Kelbo's phone started to buzz. He answered it quickly and realizes that it was a minor emergency. He wrapped up quickly and informed Max.

"I have some business to take care of business in the other whelm," he said. "Are you going to be okay being by yourself for a while?"

"What am I five?" joked Max. "I'll be fine just go do your little business and I'll just catch up with you later."

"So, the blunt man finally has some fierceness," said Kelbo with a laugh. "I can't wait for the cops to see this."

"Oh, shut it, you," said Max as he playfully push Kelbo.

"I'll keep my phone on if you need to reach me," Kelbo said as he looks around so he can take out his magic carpet.

"Okay, I'll keep a lookout," said Max.

A minute later Kelbo was soaring hi and the air with the carpet waving to Max as he shouts out exclamations in the sky. Max watched him until he was a little dot like the sky swallowed him whole. Just as Max chuckled and turned around he sees a little boy about four years standing in front of him with his mouth opened with his eyes widening.

"Was that Santa Claus in the sky?" asked the little kid, as Max shuffled to think of something quick to say.

"Why yes," said Max, slowly. "Yes, it was. He just stopped by to see how good kids we were for being good this year."

"Woa, that's cool!" exclaimed the kid. "I can't wait for him to get me lots of toys."

"Timothy!" his mother came out of nowhere. "How many times do I have to tell you? Do not talk to strangers."

"He said that it was Santa in the sky," said the kid, as his mother took his hand. "He's going to get me lots of presents."

"Come along, now," said the mother, as she glares at Max.

"Bye," said the kid, as they made their way across the street.

Max sighs to himself with a little smile.

"At least one person calls me just a stranger than trash," said Max.

* * * * * * *

Max decides to get a quick snack at a local store before exploring the neighborhood. As he enters, he notices that it was much cleaner than any other corner store in his own neighborhood. Everything was neat and well stocked. Even the people were friendlier than before.

"Good day, sir," said the cashier, with a smile.

"How do you do," Max said returning the smile.

As he made his way to the snack isle Max couldn't help but to reflect on what happened.

"Maybe things will turn for the better after all," he thought.

Then his thoughts were interrupted as he turned to see a strange figure that looked like a teen walked into the store. He looked right at Max, but when he did Max notice something familiar about him but he couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it was the bandana that was covering the lower half of his face, or the black wool hat that he's wearing on his head. Max slowly turn to selected what kind of snack he was going to get.

"Good day, sir," said the cashier, as he greeted him with the same smile.

But what everyone didn't know was things was about to take a terrifying, drastic turn. The strange guy instantly pulled out a gun and points it directly at the cashier's head. Everyone whaled in panic which made Max turn quickly.

"Shut up, old man," said the guy. "And give me all the money in the damn register now before I shoot your head off!"

Max was stunned as he watched the cashier whimper and shake while the guy inched the gun more into his face. Trouble as Max knew it has trapped him again, but this time it was really serious and dangerous than trashing a school. The only think that would make or break him was his own life.

_I will be submitting Chapter 9 in a couple of days._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I want everyone on the ground now!" said the robber, harshly.

Everyone scurried down to the floor as quickly as they can as the cashier struggled to get all of the money from the cash register. Max stood frozen almost paralyzed for a second. He could believe what was happening before his very own eyes. But this time was different than the other times. Normally he would be scared and would freak out of his mind, which he felt like doing, but he let too many moments past by with him being crippled with fear. He felt that he couldn't let hundreds of other people get hurt or killed over a petty robbery.

"Don't be trying anything funny either!" the robber looks at the majority of people around him. "Or I'll blow y'all heads off too!"

The robber then glared at Max again. This time Max saw something in the robber's eyes for a split second. It was fear. In order for the robber not to figure out his thoughts, Max steps aside and hides between the two isles. On his side of the store he was with people, and children huddled together afraid of what's going on.

"Shh," Max quickly quiets them. "Everything's going to be okay, just stay put!"

And just like that, Max put himself at risk for the safety of others. He was use to fighting evil wizards with Alex and Justin and defeating them with victory. Now, this would be his first mission by himself in the real world. No Alex, no Justin, and no mom and dad for support. It was just him, the robber, and lots of innocent people in one small store.

"What! Your arms are broken or some crap?!" sneered the robber. "Hurry up! I don't have all day."

"I-I'm trying," said the cashier.

"And stop all of that pathetic crying," the robber snapped. "It's ticking me off!"

"Please don't hurt me," the cashier whimpered.

"Man, I'm not playing with you!" spat the robber.

The cashier did the best that he can do get all of the money out of the cash register. But the cashier trembled so badly that he accidentally dropped the majority of the cash on the floor angering the robber to his boiling point.

"You clumsy ox!" barked the robber. "Now pick all of my doe up, and you got ten second or I'm going off in this joint!"

Everyone began to panic, while Max tried to focus on what he's going to do aware of the robber's dangerous intentions. The cashier was now on his knees shoving all of the money in an old looking sack that the robber quickly threw at him. But all of the robber's patience was running out.

"You know what old fool," the robber ranted on. "Forget this, since you want to take your sweet time, I'm gonna take matters into my own hands!"

Then all of a sudden with a blink of an eye, the robber jumped over the counter and pistol whipped the cashier in the face knocking him out.

"Next time, don't be so damn clumsy," spat the robber, as he quickly grabbed all of the cash he can and put it in his sack.

Sawing the whole thing go down Max knew that he had to put a stop to this entire catastrophe. He couldn't let any more innocent people get hurt in the action. He had to act now.

"Do any of you guys have a cell phone?" whispered Max, to one of the people that was with him.

One lady nodded her head and pulled out her phone so Max could see it. Max put his plan in motion.

"When I come out of the isle, call the police and tell them about the robbery," whispered Max, in unison.

"You're actually going to go out there?" the woman asked. "Child, you're going get yourself killed!"

"I'll be fine," said Max. "I'm just going to distract him."

"That ain't going to work," one man said. "He ain't gonna listen to what's right, he'll shoot you in a heartbeat."

"Why don't we just let him take the money and run so we can get our behinds out of here unharmed," said another young woman."

"Listen you guys," Max said over them. "We can't just let him get away and let him victimize other people like this. We need to make a difference in our lives, starting here by getting this joker arrested and put behind bars."

"Well, then I believe that he has a point," said the women with the cellphone. "Okay, then we'll all trust you by the grace of the lord, right y'all."

Everyone reluctantly agreed as they went back into their places. Max looked back out and to see that the robber was almost finished stacking the money in his sack as he looked up at the clock.

"We can't wait any longer," said Max, to the cellphone lady. "We have to act now, I'm going for it. Just call the police and try to do it quietly."

The woman nodded as everyone hovered around her quietly. The robber finished stocking the sack and started to rummage through the cashier's pocket to get his wallet. The cashier groaned as he fought to gain consciousness.

"Let's see what this old dude packing," said the robber as he tries to take the wallet out of his pocket.

"Hey sticky fingers!" Max called out, while he emerges from the isle.

The robber instantly grabbed the sack and the gun and got up to glare at him. Max stood his ground and kept on walking, all of his fear fleeing his body like he was shedding his skin.

"Don't you have other stuff to do than robbing stores?" asked Max sarcastically while he steps closer to him."

The robber points the gun directly at Max who everyone at that point thinks that he was crazy trying to stand up to someone who is armed and dangerous.

"And don't you know how to get on the floor and shut the hell up?!" spat the robber, stepping forward towards him.

"You do realize that you're making a big mistake," Max stated, carefully walking forward with his hands up.

"So, you think you tough huh?" sneered the robber.

"Of course," Max went on. "And that would make you weaker every second."

"Look I don't have time for your games," said the robber. "So why don't get your little Dick Tracey self onto the ground so nobody else gets hurt today."

"No, thank you I'm good right here," said Max, boldly.

The robber didn't know that the cashier gained back his consciousness and he was quickly finding the way to trap the robber.

"Well," said the robber slyly. "I guess that you're the first one that's gonna take a walk in the clouds.

Just as the robber aims the gun at Max's head to shoot, the cashier out of nowhere lunges at him losing the grip of his gun. The gun flew over the counter and on to the floor, which everyone thought the gun was going to shoot out on its own.

"Be careful," Max shouts, as he rushes over to see that the two guys were wrestling.

"This is my store!" yelled the cashier, as he tries to pin the robber down. "I'll never let you control me in my own damn store!"

But the robber broke free and punched the cashier in the stomach. He then went for the sack of money. Meanwhile the gun was on the floor with people staring at it like they were paralyzed. Frustrated that they are not taking any action, Max tries to grab their attention by at least grabbing the gun out of the robber's reach.

"Quick the gun, hurry!" shouted Max to the lady that was close to it.

The lady shakes violently as she tries to retrieve it. But just as she tries to grab it the robber leaps over the counter and appears in front of her. The lady screams and scurries away from the gun as he picks it up. Frustrated, Max glares at the lady as she whimpers next to the rest of the crowd.

"Oh, come on, lady!" shouted Max. "You were right there!

All of a sudden the robber picks up the gun quickly, aims it at Max and fired two shots, which everyone frantically screaming and flipping out. Luckily, Max dodged both bullets as they hit the bottled soda stalk spewing soda everywhere. Then with an instant, the robber flawlessly fled the store. Max quickly went back over to the cashier.

"Are you okay?" asked Max.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," said the cashier.

Max looks around the room to see that everyone was now clustered trying to shake off the trauma that just happened. The lady that called the police emerges from her hiding spot really concerned.

"Is everything okay," said the lady, almost sounding frantic.

"No one's hurt," said Max, in unison. "Thank God."

"So, what now," the lady said quickly. "Do we wait for the police to arrive?"

"You wait here for them to arrive," said Max, not looking at her. "I'm going to go after this monster."

"Are you insane?!" said the cashier. "You'll get yourself killed; you ain't built to take him down. You're just an ordinary kid."

Max stared directly into the cashier's eyes and shook his head.

"No sir, you're wrong," said Max, with confidence. "I'm worth more than to be one ordinary kid."

Then with a blink of an eye Max quickly ran from the lady and the cashier before they could say another word and bolted out the door.

* * * * * * *

Max could see the robber running in the distance pushing and shoving people out of his way. Max was determine to take him down and save the day once in for all. In order to get closer to the robber, Max would have to transport himself to a farther distance to trap him. Luckily he has his magic to back him up in this case. He unzips his backpack and takes out a duplicate of the transport ruler, which he packed before he left home.

"Transport," shouted Max.

Max was then transported from the front of the store to six blocks up the street which led him to be ahead of the robber, which he had slowed down his speed because he thought that no one was following him. Just as he was finished looking back to check for the police, he turned to see Max with his arms folded. The fear in the robber's eyes returned again for a brief moment.

"Just give it up dude," said Max, with a sarcastic chuckle. "What you're doing isn't cool at all. Just give the money back or they're won't be that much consequences."

But the robber did not care for Max's request. But instead the robber secretly picked up some wood chips in his free hand and threw it at Max's eyes without him blinking. He then shoved him out of the way and continued running. Quickly brushing off the chips, Max got up and started chasing after him.

The pursuit became a challenging factor for Max. He kept dodging trash cans, food items, and other things that the robber tried to throw at him to get him off of his trail. But Max's hung in there with him like he was a big super hero. Minutes later they ended up near the river that divides itself from the Manhattan's east side. The robber felt that he had nowhere else to go. Soon other bystanders were drawn to what was going on.

"Be careful guys," warned Max. "He's armed and dangerous!"

"You're pushing it man," the robber spat out to Max. "You really don't know what I'm capable of!"

"Dude, you really need to calm down," Max said, stepping forward cautiously. "This is getting out of hand."

"Yeah, you're right," said the robber, as he quickly took out a gun and pointed it directly at Max. "Things are getting out of hand. Better yet, it will be better when I blow off the pretty face of yours."

One of the ladies screamed out loud as she goes over and yanks her child which was standing right behind him.

"Back up, Blondie," spat the robber. "Or I will-."

Before he could finished his sentence, Max tackles him to the ground with the gun sliding to a space in front of them as the sack of money dropped between them. Max and the robber then grabbed at the sack wrestling over it for some time. With a big pull Max somehow yanks it from the robber almost losing his balance.

"Some teen's fighting some robber," an eight year old boy called out. "It's really cool!"

All the money that was stolen from the store was still in the sack unharmed. Max quickly tied the bag up, not aware that the robber rushed for the gun. As he got up to turn to him the robber aimed the gun at Max once again. Max sighed as he tried to reason with the robber.

"C'mon man," said Max calmly. "It doesn't have to end like this. You can do some much better than what you're doing right now."

The robber slowly shook his head and strongly held on to his aim.

"Let's just put the gun down in a nicely matter and we could talk about this like civil adults. Shall we?"

Then all of a sudden the robber quickly pulled the trigger and the bullet was fired into Max's chest causing him to fall backwards onto the pavement. Everyone panicked as Max laid on the ground unconscious. The robber quickly stared down at Max before scaring everyone one last time before jumping over the fence and into the river.

"Someone call an ambulance," said a man rushing to Max's aid.

"Is he alright," asked a lady.

"I don't know," exclaimed the man. "But it looks fatal."

* * * * * *

"Son?" someone asked, like he was a mile away. "Son? Can you hear me?"

Max felt that he was in blackness for ages, until he felt people shaken, and poking him to wake up.

"He's finally gaining consciousness," said someone, who sounded like the paramedics.

"Yeah, look he's waking up!"

Max soon opened his eyes slowly to look at everyone, who looks sort of familiar.

"Ah..." Max puts his hands on his head. "What happened? Am I dead?"

"No son," Officer Barry emerges from out of nowhere. "You just fainted from shock."

"How long was I out for?" asked Max frantically.

"For about an hour," said Officer Barry, leaning down close to him. "And I might say, you are one lucky young man."

"Lucky?" Max asked, more to himself.

"Furthermore, I think that this bullet belongs to you," said Officer Barry, as he somehow takes out an object which would be Max's cellphone with a bullet lodged into it.

Max was shocked he had forgotten that he put his cellphone in his shirt pocket (now was a big hole in the corner, maybe for them to get the phone out) while he was doing something earlier that had his hands really full.

"If that phone wasn't there," Officer Barry went on. "It would've been a lot fatal; otherwise we wouldn't be talking ever again."

"Man, that was scary," said Max as he sat upright with the police officer reminding him to slow down. "What happened to the money?"

"Got that taking care of," said Officer Barry.

"Is it back at the store?" Max asked, his voice a little weak.

"Not long ago," said Officer Barry in unison. "Now, back to basics. What made you be the legendary hero of the day?"

"Well, officer," Max said. "I was just sick and tired of the injustice going around in this world. If I hadn't made a difference today who would?"

"Well, despite the fifty percent chance that you could've gotten yourself killed," Officer Barry went on once more. "That was very brave of you kid. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, sir," said Max, with a sudden smile on my face. "I really appreciate that."

"Say, if you keep doing good deeds in the long run, maybe your reputation will be up the ladder again," chuckled Officer Barry.

Maybe you're right dude," said Max.

"Most cops are right anyways," said Officer Barry.

Max chuckled as he looks up in the sky. Then he hesitates for a moment.

"Wait a second! Exclaimed Max. "Did any of you guys catch the robber?"

"I'm afraid that according to lots of witnesses, he's still on the run," said the officer. "But as of now we're working hard to track him down."

"Oh that's good," said Max, in a little bit of relief.

"We thought that you have enough of an adventure for one day," said Officer Barry. "So we decided to take over the majority of the work."

"Well thanks for everything I guess," Max chuckles with a shrug.

Max gets up abruptly before Officer Barry can say anything else.

"I got to tell uncle Kelbo about this," said Max, excitedly.

"Now are you sure you're okay?" said Officer Barry, in unison. "I was thinking about taking you to the hospital to run some tests just in case.

"Don't worry about me man," said Max, confidently. "I'll be fine, and I promise I'll take it easy."

"Alright," said Officer Barry, agreeing with him. "But I'll check on you later on."

"Okay," said Max. "See you."

Max rushed from the scene and went around the corner and looked back on more time before heading on his way.

"Maybe Barry was right after all," said Max, with a smile. "I know things will go back to where they are in the long run."


	10. Chapter 10

"Excuse me, sir!"

Max turns around to see the lady and the cashier that was at the store. He smiles and goes over to them.

"I never got to know your name," said the lady, as he shakes Max's hand right away.

"Max," Max said, almost shyly. "Max Russo."

"Max Russo," said the lady. "Or should I say 'Brother Russo'.

"That sounds cool," Max beamed. "I like how it sounds.

"Man, I never knew you had it in you, kid," said the cashier. "Maybe you are one heck of a hero after all!"

"Thanks," Max chuckles. "It comes with a lot of courage."

"Well, I'll tell you what!" the cashier said. "If both of you need anything, anything at all, you let me know, and I'll hook you up."

"Thanks, sir," said Max. "I really appreciate it.

* * * * * *

Right away the lady needed groceries for the week and for tonight's dinner. Max happily helped the lady take the groceries home. He really thought that the lady was really nice, but there was something familiar about her.

"What did you say your name was again?" said Max, clearly as they walk up her driveway.

"Mrs. Cunningham," said the lady. "But you can call me Shawna."

"Okay," said Max with a smile. "It's just that my mom always said that it's polite to say Ms. or Mrs. and then their last name. Otherwise we use ma'am."

"Either way it's fine," said Shawna. "It doesn't really matter. Just don't use it in vein.

"Oh I won't," said Max, with a chuckle.

Shawna's house was really neat and well put together which it makes you feel at home. For the first time ever Max thought that Shawna's house was better than his own home. Her home was more eclectic where historical themes like pictures and paintings about the African American cultures. Max was actually fascinated on how her kitchen looked, which it almost resembles Paula Dean's from which he saw on T.V. on the food network.

"Thanks for all of you help, sweetie," said Shawna. "I really appreciate it!"

"No problem," said Max. "Anytime."

Then a picture that was hanging on the kitchen wall caught Max eyes. As he looks a little bit closer, he recognizes that it was Shawna in the picture but it looked like she has own family in the picture. The picture had her husband and three children. For children, they have two little girls and one older boy.

"It was taken three years," Shawna stood right next to him. "It just seem like it was yesterday."

"You really have a nice family," said Max. "From what I see."

"That's my husband Royal," Shawna went on, now pointing at every individual in the picture. "My two baby girls Tanya and Sasha, and our son Ruben who's the oldest.

Then all of a sudden, Max looked at the boy in the picture who now looks very familiar.

"Um, does your son go to East Manhattan High?" asked Max, still looking at the picture.

"Yes, he certainly does," said Shawna smiling. "You know him.

"We just met not too long ago," Max said with a smile. "I always see him roaming around the school every day."

"Well, isn't that something," said Shawna studying Max for a little bit of time."

"It's quite a coincidence," said Max with a little chuckle."

He then goes back to the kitchen table, Shawna still staring at him.

"So, speaking of school," said Shawna, carefully. "How come you weren't there today?"

Max eyes connected with hers which he was trying to search for the right words to say.

"Ruben gives me the same look when he tries to avoid what's going on," said Shawna, with a chuckle. "But in the long run, that will only make things worse."

"Well," Max went on. "A few days ago...I might have done something really bad."

"Really bad?" asked Shawna now looks concerned. "What have you done that was so bad?"

Just when Max was about to explain to her about the vandalism, they turned to look out of the window to see two or three news trucks pull up in front of the house. The reporters and the film crew instantly got out of the vehicles.

"What on earth?" asked Shawna.

Max goes to take a closer look. He knew that they were being followed based on the robbery episode.

"Looks like we have some company," said Max in unison.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've have quite enough excitement for one day," said Shawna, in an exhausted tone.

"I don't blame you ma'am," said Max. "What do you suppose we should do?"

"I don't know, it's my first time dealing with something like this in a lifetime," said Shawna. "It's very rare that I mess around with a robber."

Max decides to take matters into his own hands by dealing with the news people in order to keep things cool. As he quickly pulls himself together, he goes outside to see what's going on.

"Good afternoon everyone," said Max as he carefully closes the door behind him. "How can I help you?"

Then everyone was then shouting out questions and holding bunch of mikes in his face.

"HEY, HEY, HEY," Max shouted out. "One at a time please, there's no rush!"

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Russo, my name is Rita Bing from the channel 6 news," said one reporter. "And we're here to ask you a few questions, and we all know that this is a wild time for you to speak but this will take a moment.

"Alright," said Max, slowly.

"So first I want to ask is that how does it feel being the hero of the day?" asked Rita, with a cheerful smile.

"I guess I feel pretty good," said Max, confidently.

"So, I can see that from the shooting that you didn't get hurt without a scratch," said Rita. "In fact all of us were wondering how did you survive that terrifying moment?"

"Well, you are going to asked Officer Barry that question," Max answered. "Because apparently he founded the pistol logged in my cellphone that I luckily placed in my shirt pocket."

This continued for another five minutes and Max answered them in a calm relaxed manor.

"If you had a chance to do it all over again would you have done it?" asked another person.

"Of course I would," said Max. "Why wouldn't I?"

The person who asked the question stepped forward from the news crew and begins to study Max.

"My name is Paula Andrews," she said.

"How do you do?" asked Max in a smile.

"I'm fine thank you very much," said Paula. "But I just want to inform you that I am a very good friend of Sherry Struthers."

Max heart felt like it skipped a beat as he heard Sherry's name mentioned. It like every time he takes two steps forwards he winds of being ten steps back. But this time this woman is going to humiliate him on national television. Now Max had dreading ever going outside and talking to the crew. Now he felt that he was in major scrutiny.

"Yes, I know this is a surprise for you," said Paula, with a mysterious smile. "But I just heard some interesting things about you Max."

"I bet you have," said Max hesitantly.

"I was told that you were arrested for trashing a local school auditorium over the weekend," said Paula studying Max like she was searching for something. "Am I correct?"

Max looked at all of the faces before answering her question. He took deep breath as he stood boldly.

"Yes," said Max. "That's certainly true."

Then people began to exchange looks and started whispering just like the people at school.

"Just to make sure," said Paula. "You didn't decide to risk your own life just to earn reputation did you?"

"Why would you think that?" asked Max, as if what she said was ridiculous.

"I'm not trying to put a damper on everything you do," said Paula defensively. "It's just that the timing is just a bit off. I mean twenty minutes earlier I was on the phone with Sherry and she's saying that you always want to get out of something without taking any responsibility. She also told me that you trying to pay for the damages so you can get out of paying the money back the hard way."

"Yes, but wouldn't you wanted everything to go away so everything would get back to normal?" asked Max.

"Yes," said Paula. "But if I was you, I wouldn't use bribes and charm to take the easy way out. I would stay committed and endure what's happening to me like a real man."

Max felt like he was tongue tied and embarrassed for himself by what she had just said. Paula then smiles like nothing ever happened.

"And again, I'm not trying to make you look like the bad guy here," she went on. "I'm just letting you see from my perspective from what I had heard from your record. "Does any of this make sense you?"

"He has no comment ma'am!"

Max looks over Paula's head and sees Ruben and another female that goes to his school.

"I beg your pardon?" Paula turns around to face him.

"I said he has no comment," said Ruben, as he and the girl brushed past her cutting her off completely."

"Are you a friend of Max Russo?" a reporter asked to Ruben.

"Did you witness the Robbery that took place?" another asked, as they trip each other trying to point the microphone.

"Were your parents involved in the incident?" another one asked.

Ruben then separated Max from the crowd as they hovered toward the house.

"Listen y'all," Ruben said. "I'm not trying to be mean, but there will be no more questions being answered at this time. Now you got two minutes to get off of my property or I'm calling the police!"

Shawna was standing in the doorway while the three teens came back into the house.

"Well?" asked Shawna. "How did it go?"

"You know how some of these people are," said Ruben. "All they want to do is to get all up in your mug."

Ruben gave his mother a hug as well as the other girl. Then the other girl then saw Max and smiled.

"Hello," the girl said. "I'm Keisha."

"I'm Max Russo," Max said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"This girl here is my fine sugar bun," said Ruben, putting his arm around her.

"All they do is talk about each other for the past year they've been dating," said Shawna.

"And it was well worth it," said Ruben, as he and Keisha embrace.

"I have heard so much about you," Keisha said to Max. "A lot of people are still talking about what really happened."

"I have heard," said Shawna. "That might have been the reason you was not in school today right?"

"Yes," said Max. "In fact I'm suspended until Friday."

"Until Friday?" asked Shawna.

"It's kind of a long story, Mom," said Ruben. "But I got to say, it's kind of a juicy story."

"It's okay," Max said. "It seems like everyone else already knows...They suspended me because I trashed the auditorium of the school."

Max then saw that Shawna quickly understood what was happening. But Max saw something else in her. She didn't seem to get upset or angry which was a big shocker. Instead the look in her eyes told that she felt sorry for him.

"Oh child," said Shawna with such sorrow.

"It's okay, really," said Max again. "I probably got what I deserve anyway."

There was an awkward silence as Max sadly looks away briefly to see that the news people got back to their vehicles and drove away.

"Oh, don't you worry mom," said Ruben. "They won't be back anytime soon. I'll make sure of it."

"Well, don't do anything crazy you hear," said Shawna. "I don't want any of my children being put behind bars."

That made Max feel very uneasy and his stomach soon felt like it was tied in knots. Here he was introduced to this nice perfect family and he realizes that he's not so perfect himself. Shawna just said she didn't want to see her children behind bars, and Max himself was locked up not even three days ago.

"Great," Max thought. "Now she's thinks that I'm not a great influence around Ruben!"

But Shawna just turned to him and smiled like nothing happened. She chuckled and pats Max on the back as she walks by.

"Thanks for looking out for my mom today, bro," said Ruben. "I really appreciate it. If something would've happened to her I would be devastated."

"No problem," Max smiled at him. "Did every channel pick up the news?"

"Only channel 6," said Ruben. "We were sitting in the school cafeteria when there was breaking news that a robbery took place at the store linking to the your shooting over at the busiest intersection at the east side bridge. Then I remember that mom said she was going food shopping in that store in the afternoon so I rushed over there. But they said that you were long gone when I arrived."

"And that's when you came here?" Max finished Ruben's sentence.

"The Lord always has a way to bring us home," said Shawna with a smile.

"Yeah, must be fate," said Keisha.

Then Shawna quickly looked at her watch and started to shuffle around for her coat and purse.

"It's almost time for your sisters to get out of school," Shawna said. "And you know how traffic is around that street."

"I know, you got to get going before that bougie mom squad shows up," joked Ruben.

"You know that's right," said Shawna.

She then goes over and hugs Max like he was one of her kids. But the hug at least melted away little bit of Max's worries bringing a weak smile on his face.

"Thank you so much for your help, baby," Shawna said softly. "Now remember, don't you be a stranger. If you need anything at any time you know that we're a phone call away. And feel free to stop by, we like to have you around."

"Okay," said Max. "We'll keep in touch."

Max couldn't believe what he just witnessed. He had just told Shawna that he had vandalized the school auditorium and she's not even mad at him. Instead she embraces me with more love in a nurturing way. Was she pleased that he did such a crime?

"Goodbye now," Shawna said. "Y'all behave yourselves you hear?"

"We will," said Ruben.

After Shawna left the house, Keisha went to the living room to watch a little T.V. while Ruben showed Max the rest of the house. He showed him the dining room, the basement, the garage, and the highlight of the tour his room. Ruben's room was eclectic but not as messy and chaotic as Max's room. He has posters of famous people as well as icons and legends that Max would wish he had on his wall. He had a lot of CD's and Mix tapes hanging around, and had a Toshiba laptop on his desk, and he sleeps on a queen size bed. Ruben's room also has a hard wooden floor that makes room shine more than a person's gold teeth.

"This is one fine room, dude," said Max, looking all around.

"I know," chuckled Ruben. "But it's a pain in the butt to clean, I'll tell you that.

Max sat on Ruben's bed, which was 10x comfortable than his own bunk mattresses.

"Aww," said Max, lying on his back. "I just have to get this mattress."

"Well, they sell them at the Manhattan's Building 19 for a reasonable price," said Ruben as he straightens up the room.

"Cool," said Max, with a smile. "I also was thinking about getting a water bed."

"I did to," Ruben said. "But it might be hard work preventing any sharp object that I would accidentally place on top of it. Next thing you know, my room would become the Mississippi River."

Max chuckles as he gets up and turns to Ruben while he finishes up with what he's doing.

"Your mom's really nice Ruben," said Max. "I'm surprised she didn't get mad at me for what I've done. She's just so nurturing."

"Yeah, that one of her signature moves on being a parent," said Ruben, with a smile. "She's a kind of person that's there for you no matter what. She's not the one that jumps into conclusions and judges right away."

"I wish my parents were like that," Max admitted. "I mean, they are the complete opposite of your mom."

"They were that bad, huh?" asked Ruben, as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah," Max said with a sigh. "Let alone my siblings, they were pissed. And then again...I can't help love them.

"It is true," Ruben agreed.

"I mean I can't hate them," said Max. "They're all I got."

"Is it really intense at home now?" Ruben asked, concerned.

"It has gotten so bad that I left in the middle of the night," said Max.

"Where are you staying?" asked Ruben.

"At my uncle's place," said Max. "Until everything cools off!"

"Well, at least that's good to hear," said Ruben, wrapping his arms over Max's shoulders. "Sooner or later, everything is going to be alright."

"Maybe you're right," said Max.

They were sitting in silence when Keisha knocked lightly on the door standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Keisha, with a chuckle. "I got kind of lonely watching T.V. downstairs by myself."

"Not at all babe," said Ruben as Keisha sat next to him on the other side. "You're right on schedule."

Max watches Ruben Kiss Keisha on the cheek which she giggles.


	11. Chapter 11

Max arrives back at Uncle Kelbo's before sunset with no conflicts with magic of the other whelm. He went inside to try to find him.

"Hey, I'm back!" said Max. "Man you won't believe the afternoon I just had! It was so extravagant, I felt like I was Bionic Man. Even though the robber got away, I still got a lot of praise! Hello?"

When Max peaks his head into the kitchen, he sees that Kelbo and Robyn was sitting at the table with Jerry and Theresa. All of them got up as soon as they saw Max. Theresa ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug that he ever experienced. Then she kept on kissing him all over his cheeks.

"Oh, thank heavens you're okay," cried Theresa. "I thought I'd lost my baby boy!"

"Well, he's all in one piece," said Kelbo. "I think he's the miracle one of the family."

"Mom, quit it!" Max yanks away. "You know I hate it when I'm slobbered!"

Theresa steps back and wipes her eyes with her sleeves with a smile. Then as Max smiles back he steps forward and gives her another hug.

"I think I got something in my eye," said Robyn, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know," said Kelbo. "It's called crust, that's what happens when you don't clean your face properly. I mean you should always make sure you double check because lots of guys find that gross."

"No! Not that you fool!" said Robyn, hitting him on his arm. "I mean, look at them, how happy they are seeing each other, knowing that Max's okay."

"He has been broken when he came here in the middle of the night," said Kelbo. "Poor fella's been through a lot. But my thing is how did he get his powers back if he lost the competition?"

"Because he might have gotten it from the book," said Jerry, staring at Max as he and Theresa still embraced.

"The book?" asked Kelbo.

"Yes, the magical book," said Jerry clearly. "The book that we always keep in the lair and the book you always read a million times when you come and visit."

"Oh," said Kelbo, in a daze.

"He must've figured it out somehow," said Jerry.

"It can't be a difficult as wearing those gloves," Kelbo blurted out.

Then Jerry put his hand at the top of the head, as he turned to Kelbo.

"I knew I should've hid those gloves," Jerry said, sharply. "If a person like Max can figure it out, a lot of people can."

Everyone decided to stay and have dinner together and talk about the events and actions that happen over the past 48 hours. Max instantly told them in specific detail on what happened at the store.

"I don't know what it was," said Max. "When he looked right at me, it was like he knew who I was."

"Was the robber a teenager?" asked Robyn.

"He sure looked like it," said Max. "He sure knew what he was doing though."

"And that's when you try to go for the kill," asked Kelbo.

"Well," said Max. "I wouldn't say it like that."

"Max, what were you thinking?!" asked Jerry strongly. "You left out of the house without telling anyone where you're going, and your life and our magic in danger."

"Kelbo already told you where I was staying at, duh!" said Max. "We're at Kelbo's house!"

"That's not the point, Max," said Jerry. "This is not the time for you to goof off again; stunts like this will only dig you into a bigger whole."

"I wasn't goofing off," said Max. "These people were in series trouble. I just couldn't just stand there and have that monster get away with what he did. I had to make a difference."

"Yeah, because you want that vandalism incident off your back that's why," Jerry said bitterly. "That's what you always do, Max. You always do these immature things just so you can get attention. And then when you get in trouble you don't want to take responsibility."

"Jerry," said Kelbo. "Now isn't the time for all of this-."

"No Kelbo, he's going to listen!" said Jerry, eyes narrowing at Max. "And he's going to listen well! He's is not going disgrace this family even more by his actions. There has to be consequences!"

"No," said Max, looking into his father's eyes. "Not you too!"

"Excuse me?" asked Jerry. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think all of this is going a little bit too far," Robyn tries to break the conversation up.

"That you are exactly like them," Max answers Jerry's question bluntly.

"Like who," asked Theresa, concerned.

"The whole damn world that we all live in," said Max fuming at his father. "Which what I'm seeing right now, that's you're no better."

"Now Max," said Theresa. "He's still your father."

"Well, he's certainly not acting like it," said Max with attitude. "And it's sad that you now always defending him."

"That's enough, Max," said Jerry. "You will not disrespect your parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Max chuckled. "But it appears that I'm not finished yet."

Jerry and Theresa were stunned as they exchanged looks with Kelbo and Robyn who they didn't looked as shocked at all.

"Do you even know what it's been like for me for the past couple of days," exclaimed Max. "People gossiping, pointing fingers, reminding me how evil of a person I am for doing something so low."

The whole room was filled with silence.

"But today wasn't just about that," said Max, calming down. "It was about standing up against the injustice that has been going on in the world. I just couldn't just stand there and let that dude rob the store like that, for once I wanted to stick up for people so that they can feel courage to do the same for others. In other words we need more people to build each other up in this wacked out society and I figured I'd take the first step!"

Jerry sighed and shook his head at Max's message. Max just stared at him in disbelief.

"It's just not that simple, Max," Jerry said, in unison. "I'm sorry but what you are saying to me doesn't add up at all. Besides, the space between the timing of the vandalism and you acting on the robbery is too close indicating that it's done so that you can pretend that none of the crap you did ever happen am I right?"

Max chuckled sarcastically as he also looked at his mother who was now holding his father's hands.

"I don't believe this," said Max, again in disbelief. "All I said to you guys was the truth and you still won't listen to me."

"Well, I'm sorry," Jerry admitted. "If you would've made better choices, we would have."

Then Max instantly threw his napkin down and got up abruptly from his chair with everyone staring at him like they have seen a ghost.

"Fine!" exclaimed Max. "Don't believe me then! I don't need a mom and dad to support me anyway!"

"Max, please!" Theresa shrieked, feared that everything's being blown out of proportion.

"In fact!" shouted Max. "I don't need anyone to believe me, I'm better off on my own! I don't even know why I even waist my time dealing with this family."

"But you are part of this family," said Jerry. "Whether you like it or not, we are in this together, and as you are under our roof you will obey by our rules and that's all there's to it."

Max nods his head slowly and Jerry shrugs.

"I don't any other way to explain it to make you understand," said Jerry, leaning back in the chair.

"Then I hope you understand this," said Max, with attitude. "You all don't have to worry about me coming home anymore, because I'm not coming back, _ever_!"

"You don't mean that honey, do you?" asked Theresa.

"No, I think he's serious," said Jerry, after a brief silence. "Alright, but there's something you should know before we take your offer."

"Jerry!" said Theresa. "We're not going home without him."

"No, no, honey," Jerry went on. "Since he thinks he's grown he should do whatever he wants. However, once the deal is done you can never get it back."

Max looked at him at first like he has two heads. But Jerry smiled at him anyway thinking that he would win.

"You really mean that?" asked Max.

"Choice is yours sport," said Jerry. "But there is no going back on the deal, if you choose not to come home then there's no coming back."

"That's such crazy talk," said Robyn. "Don't you think this is going a bit too far?"

"No, it's definitely not," said Jerry. "We can't just let these rebellious teenagers go back and forth just because they hate following rules and regulations, and breaking the laws."

"Well, if you put it that way," Max said. "I'm definitely not coming back. And you can tell my adoring siblings and the rest of the gang that they don't have to worry anymore about me coming around. Maybe it's all for the best. I'll send for the rest of my things!"

Max slams the chair into the table and storms off. Theresa nudges Jerry to go talk to him.

"Jerry," said Theresa. "You have to go talk to him."

"Theresa, he already made up his mind!" said Jerry. "I meant what I said, there is no turning back!"

"I am not leaving here without my son!" snapped Theresa. "I'm am not going to lose him over this foolishness!"

"Well I'm sorry, but he got what he deserves," snapped Jerry. "Every time we try to teach him some good sense, he throws it right away!"

"Man, you haven't changed a bit," Kelbo admitted. "Twenty years later and you're still a stubborn old grouch."

"What?" asked Jerry, turning to him in disbelief.

"Yeah, you heard me," said Kelbo. "It's like you're the Grinch who stole Christmas. Only this time you just suck the life out of people."

"Suck the life out of people?" asked Jerry, feeling offended. "I should be the one that has the sucked out life."

"Jerry!" snapped Theresa. "Now is not the time to think about that!"

"Why shouldn't I?" stressed Jerry, glaring at Kelbo. "No one listens to me, ever. Ever since we were little kids, I always did the right thing, and I didn't get into a lot of trouble. I was a great kid. But did everybody cared no!"

"Oh come on!" said Kelbo. "You know that mom and dad were so proud of you! You were like their star pupil."

"Yeah, I know that!" said Jerry. "But when it came to my siblings, I felt that they didn't appreciate me."

Jerry expression turns sad as he turned away from Kelbo. Kelbo chuckles as he shakes his head. The room went silent for a second.

"Man, you don't have a clue was going on when we were young," Kelbo admitted. "And you're wrong about us not appreciating you. Shoot, in fact mom and dad want us to be like you. That's why we didn't show it."

Jerry smiled a little bit as everyone chuckled a little bit.

"You just got on our nerves," Kelbo admitted, as he then imitated their parents. _"Why can't you have better grades like your brother? Why can't you be more responsible? You don't see your brother getting into all kinds of trouble!_ I mean give me a break!"

Jerry was shocked to hear Kelbo talked about the past the way he did. And yet, it seemed like it brought everyone at the table together.

"Gee," Jerry blurted out. "I never thought of it that way.

"I know," said Kelbo. "You're just like another Justin.

"Another Justin?" asked Jerry bewilderedly. "Please, Justin is his own person. He's nothing like me!"

"Oh he's exactly like you," said Kelbo. "In fact it's like he wants to be you. I remember when he was about five, he would play dress up and he would say: _"When I grow up I want to have a house, and have a substation, and own a wizard lair just like daddy the best daddy in the world."_

"Oh right, I remember that," said Jerry. "I remember that like it was yesterday. Kids, they grow up so fast."

"And yet, their heart is in the right place," said Kelbo. "Just like their father."

"Jerry," said Robyn, reached out her hand and touched his. "Just give Max some time; I'm sure he'll come around. Sometimes it's a hard time for teens his age; I know that he'll find his way soon."

"Thanks," said Jerry, with a smile.

* * * * * * *

Meanwhile Max slams the door of the guest room. His eyes stinging with sadness, anger, and frustration. He felt that everyone that he loved and cared for once again were turning on him, degrading him, and accusing him. It didn't matter how courageous, brave, and heroic he was to many people in the neighborhood that afternoon. He would always be known as the senseless, dimwitted, ordinary kid who trashed the school's auditorium. There was no way that he could escape it in other people's eyes as well as his parents, siblings, and to some of the police, including Sherry the probation officer and her so called friend Paula.

I was like everyone tossed him out in the cold. Every time he would do the right thing, they would either not listen to him or not believe him. A time before the crime wasn't as glamorous either. His family often didn't pay him enough attention at all; they were too busy with his other siblings being wizards than him. He thought that maybe that he would studied hard in his wizard studies and not be such a 'c' average student, maybe he would have the same love and affection as Alex and Justin. Now, sitting in an almost dark guest room Max felt that he lost everything. He felt like a rug was pulled from underneath him leaving him slipping, falling, and fading into the darkness. He felt that he couldn't go on any longer.

Just as he was about to lie in bed and cry himself to sleep, he saw something glow in his back pack at the corner of his eyes. Max curiously gets up to take a closer look. As he removes the rest of his belongings out of his bag, he picked up a glowing packet of paper. It was the paper that Ruben has given him at the party, which he hasn't yet read. He had written a two page passage about his childhood. He then sits at the side of the bed and starts to read.

He couldn't believe what he was reading. Max realized that he and Ruben have a lot on common. It turns out that when Ruben was a little kid he was sent to Juvie, because he was part of a crime which was spraying graffiti on people's cars in his neighborhood. He actually went through the same thing that Max went through. He dealt with the scrutiny, the accusations, and the humiliations. However this time Ruben did something different that Max didn't expect. He decided to prove to everyone that he didn't do the crime, with the support of his family. They decided to reopen the case, and it turns out that in the end it was a Caucasian kid that pin the crime on him just so he can get out of trouble. The kid got five years' probation and Ruben was free little man. Max still have his own problems with the law to deal with, but reading Ruben's writing helped eased his worry a little bit for some reason.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and then Jerry came in looking around the room. Max then looked at him, then looked away carelessly as he lay on the bed.

"Wow," said Jerry, amazed. "Kelbo sure knows how to decorate. We should've hired him a long time ago."

Max didn't say anything and still had his back turned to him. Jerry sighed, walked over and sat on the bed, which made Max wince a little bit.

"So, it's going to be like this," said Jerry. "Not talking to each other like we're both strangers?"

"What do you want, dad," said Max, blowing him off. "I'm kind of busy."

"Busy with what?" asked Jerry, with a scoff. "Dreaming about snowing corn nuts."

"I thought you said what you said at the dinner table," said Max. "So I'm just doing what you said to do."

"Yes, Max I know what had happened!" said Jerry. "And I think that everything was going a little bit too fast and a little bit too far."

"You think?" asked Max, now turning around towards him with sarcasm.

"Yes," said Jerry. "And what we need to do is to come up with a solution for all of this."

Max now reluctantly sits up on the front of the bed and glares at Jerry.

"I'm listening," said Max.

"Max," said Jerry, with tiredness in his voice. "Don't you know that could've been killed this afternoon? When they said that you got shot on the news, everyone went hysterical!"

"Everyone took it that bad?" asked Max.

"Yes, Max," said Jerry. "Until they said that you were shielded by protection."

"Yeah, that would be my handy dandy cellphone," said Max with a chuckle. "Oh that reminds me I have to go get a new one soon."

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that we don't want to lose you, Max. We don't want you to be in jail, or dead in the street, which appeared that you had a big taste of for the past couple of days. Why do you think that we're hard on you after all these years."

"Well," said Max, hesitantly. "I do understand now."

"I bet you have," said Jerry. "But now that you know what you've have done, you really got to take time and learn from your mistakes. That's the only way that everyone's going to be on your side again."

"I know trashing the auditorium was wrong," said Max. "And I really, really, want to fix it. But it seems like it gets harder each day."

"Hey, look at it this way," Jerry went on. "Nothing is easy, but the only best way that it can be possible is that you stay committed to the programs they are given you and just do the right thing."

"Well then," Max said, uncertainly. "I guess that's what I have to do.

"See, that's the smartest thing you ever said today," said Jerry, as he gets up and gives Max a hug. "Who knows maybe you will be on track sooner than you think."

"Yeah," said Max, slowly. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

Jerry pats him on the back before looking around the room for one last time.

"I see that you have already made your stay here at Kelbo's," said Jerry, as he heads toward the door. "It looks sort of cozy."

"It is," said Max, looking at the floor.

"Oh I forgot, you're school just called the house. They said that you're hearing has been postponed until Monday morning. Apparently she has an important weekend conference to go to in Atlanta. But in the generous nature of her heart, she said that you may come back Friday for an in school detention."

Max eyes widens as he stares at him like deer in front of headlights.

"She's letting me back in?" said Max, amazed.

"Of course," said Jerry. "It turns out that she's a fan of Substation takeout. Plus your mother talked to her yesterday she kind of pulled some strings."

"That's good," said Max. "I'll tell her thanks when she comes back."

"I know you will," said Jerry, about to walk out the room.

"Wait!" Max jumps up and rushes over.

Jerry turned with Max on his tail. Max hesitated for a moment and then spoke to him.

"If this makes everyone feel better," Max went on. "Then I'll come back home on Friday!"

"Really?" asked Jerry. "You're really going to come back?"

"Yes," said Max, boldly. "I don't want my mom and anyone else to suffer on my actions."

"That's all we ask for bud," said Jerry, giving him another hug. "Now you behave yourself while you stay. I know he don't want police at his door every second."

After his parents left Max was still pacing around in the room. He has two more nights here before he goes back home and he thinks that he's making a big mistake that decision. If he goes back then he has to deal with the program again, which he would be still doing either if he lived with his uncle. However, in that program he has not forgotten about the humiliation that he faced in the cafeteria with the inmates. He has not forgotten how they degraded him, broke him down, and made him feel less than a human being. And then he has to deal with Sherry, and anyone else that was against him. He suddenly found his head spinning with all of those heavy things feeling like he was stuck.

Then he thought about the only person who he felt that had his back. The person other that Kelbo that encouraged him to hang in there when times got rough. Ruben Cunningham. He then started to replay the words that he said him recently. _'If you need anything or you need someone to talk to anytime anywhere, you give me holler. I'm a phone call away. That's what family does, they look after each other.'_ Then a light bulb went on in Max's mind. He can talk to Ruben about serious things like this because Ruben was in the exact same place that he was in. Even though talking to Ruben might not get him out of the trouble that he is in, it would help to learn from his experience and to make better choices. Then hopefully Max doesn't go crazy or self-destruct.

"I got to reach out to him," Max said to himself. "I got to do it fast, before it's too late."


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Max wakes up early and gets ready for the day. He eats a very light breakfast and heads out to the school. But this time he had to be very careful of being noticed on school grounds. He still had two more days of being suspended off of the property and he doesn't want to sabotage his chances of coming back. He brought along himself an unrecognized baseball cap and some sunglasses.

He was ten minutes early when he arrived at school. He was flying on a carpet again so he had to land a few blocks back in some isolated alley. When he first went through the gate of his school he felt that being suspended made the school look grim and so weird. As usual classmates were in their own clique chatting and talking about certain stuff, eating breakfast and carrying on about their day. There were still people taking about Max's crime but luckily the wind of it has died down constantly. Max wanted to find Ruben before school started but so far he has not seen him. However, he then suddenly bumped into Collin and Kevin with his posse. Kevin gave him a little smirk as he stepped in front of him.

"My dude," said Kevin, shaking hands with Max. "How've you been man, we missed you."

"I've been alright," said Max, looking at Collin, who was quietly walking away. "Can't complain."

"Yo man, I heard about the shooting on the news," Kevin whispered. "You must be the second generation of Clark Kent. I wish I was that bold."

"Man, you just got to," said Max. "The man held up the entire store just so he can steal money that he didn't deserve!"

"I know," said Kevin. "At least you admit that trashing that auditorium was wrong. But, dude it was messed up so bad that we had to stay in our classrooms and watch news updates on the T.V."

Max's stomach felt that it was once again tied in knots. Who knows what they wanted him to do when he came back.

"Yeah, man," said Mike. "It's going to be one big cleanup I'll tell you that."

"That's what you are here for right?" asked Kevin confused.

"I don't know," Max admitted. "But I'm supposed to return on Friday. So technically I can't be on the grounds."

"I see," said Kevin. "And I see that you're sobering up for that return.

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

"Yeah that's right," Kevin went on, as he puts his arms around Max shoulders. "Man, that night as my party, you were totally wasted. In fact you chugged down the whole six pack of beer."

"I did?" said Max in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Kevin laughing out loud. "You were one big 'walk around drunkard' talking crazy stuff like you hated your life and the school, and you were going to do something about it. And the next thing we know you was gone. Then the next day, we heard that you were arrested by trashing this lovely school. Man, I just feel so sorry for you dude. I mean didn't you think you hit the bottle too hard?"

Max couldn't believe what he had heard; he has been under the influence the entire time, which went against his own judgment.

"But on the other hand," Kevin went on. "At least you admit that you are wrong. Even Collin was stating that you are finally coming to your senses. Right Collin?"

Collin looked up at Kevin nervously, then at Max.

"Huh?" said Collin.

"You know what I mean dude," said Kevin. "You saw the whole thing went down at the party remember."

"Oh, right," said Collin with a fake smile. "I really did."

Kevin then shook his head then went back to his crew.

"But you know what, that's just water under the bridge," said Kevin eyeballing Max. "If you plan on putting this all behind you, we will definitely do the same. Well, for at least twenty years until we attend our high school reunion."

"That's fine with us," said Mike, from the back of the crew.

"Well," said Max, with a nervous chuckle. "That was some interesting news that you basically shared."

"Oh, don't have to just thank me," said Kevin. "You can thank everyone for that."

"Yeah," said Max, sounding sad. "Of course."

Finally the bell ranged breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, would you look at the time," said Kevin. "School finally started on time. Better not miss our classes."

Max nodded as he watched them walk toward the building.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do," Kevin called out to Max. "You need all the luck you manage."

"Don't we all," said Max, trying to cover his emotions from the gang.

He turns and walks away from school wrapping his arms around himself because of the wind howling. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Ruben rushing up to the school in another direction as fast as he can not to be late for the first period. He considered stopping him there to tell him that they need to talk, but he didn't want to get him in trouble.

"I guess I'll have to wait afterschool then," Max said to himself.

* * * * * *

Max spent the whole morning doing his unusual errands. First he stopped by the Boost Mobile store to upgrade to a brand new cellphone. He then brought his laptop over to best buy to his drive checked out, and he ate lunch at a nearby local burger joint. He was glad that no one noticed him under his very little disguise, and things are starting to go smoothly. But he still has those fearing thoughts that won't go away which is emotionally keeping him in bondage.

Not long after lunch, Max reluctantly decided to go back to the Substation to see what's going on. He felt that he heart is going to puff out of his chest the closer he has gotten to the building. He thought it would be best if he didn't go inside and to watch outside for a couple of minutes. The substation looked like it was moving plainly moving forward without him. People with different lunch hours filled it to capacity enjoying the delicious food that's prepared right before them. Watching from the window made Max wonder if being the owner of the substation was the best idea for him. He already started off with a bad impression from everyone, and now he had to go into the business that hanging over his head?

He then sees Jerry emerge from the kitchen about to take people orders. Max then felt bad because he could see the tired look on his father's face like he was up all night. It was the first time in his life that Max could actually read his emotions. He was overwhelmed. Max wanted so bad to help him the best way he can, but in the situation that he is in now, he felt helpless. After a minute Jerry turns to look at Max and then he hesitates. Max knew that he notices him through the disguise. Then just as Jerry turns to responds to the customer, Max unusually goes out of sight. Jerry turns to see that he's gone and he briefly goes out front to see if he was around. When he goes back inside, Max emerges from a nearby bush. He figured that this was a busy time for the substation so he moves on to finds something else to do.

Max then decides to hang out in central park where it was filled with other tourists from different cities and countries. He then goes down to the pond to see the ducks, which it's one of his favorite places to be when he's having troubles or problems. Surprising this is the only place that he can let go of his problems temporarily and just dissolve himself into the nature. He would spend hours feeding the geese and ducks, and listening to meditating music, and reading his favorite books and magazines. But this time for the first time he decides to look on the bright side of things and to have positive thoughts.

"I can get through this," said Max. "I know I can! I know I can!"

And then he thought about Ruben's passage again and how he went through all of those hardships. For that moment Max's felt grateful for Ruben's courage and how an outstanding person he has become. He then remembered as he brought his cell phone number with him to call him anytime he want. He still remembered the words that he said. _'If you need anything or you need someone to talk to anytime anywhere, you give me holler. I'm a phone call away. That's what family does, they look after each other.'_

After a while of doing his repetitive nature routine, Max found himself dialing Ruben's cellphone number with every précised step. He felt like he stopped breathing, every time the phone rings on his end.

"Hello?"

Max felt that his words were caught in his throat.

"Look, I know that y'all are not this crazy to be playing prank phone calls on me, because I'm not the one to be messed around with."

"No, no it's me, Max!" Max blurted out.

"Hey, wassup bro? Ruben then sounds cheery. "How's it going?"

"That depends," said Max. "But I got to talk to you right away?"

"Did something happen today?" asked Ruben anxiously.

"No, but it's really important!" said Max, boldly. "Do you mind if we meet in person?

There was brief silence on the end of the line.

"Where you at?" asked Ruben.

"You know where that big pond is with the geese and ducks?" asked Max. "That's in central park on the upper east side? That's where I'm chilling at."

"Yeah, I know that pond," said Ruben. "Alright, I'll be there. Give me about a half an hour. I got to talk with one of my teacher's about something. Is that okay?"

"That's cool," said Max. "Well, I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright man," said Ruben, "Peace."

* * * * * * *

Ruben arrived an half an hour later like he planned. Max was waiting for him by the benches where he was finishing feeding the rest of the geese crumbs of his bread. Ruben was carrying a bag full of CD's along with his backpack. They gave each other handshakes and he sat right next to him and looked out at the peaceful pond.

"Isn't this so incredible?" asked Max.

"It's like we just took a step into another universe, you know," said Ruben, closing his eyes. "The only thing is that you want to stay here forever."

"I can imagine," said Max, with a big smile on his face.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes watching the bird chirp, and the geese and ducks frolic in the water.

"Man, you must be stuck between a rock and a hard place to be at a place like this," said Ruben, now staring at Max.

"I am," said Max. "Ever since all that stuff happened, I haven't been able to shake it off. I've been thinking about it ever since."

Max then talked into more detail about his experiences for the past couple of days as Ruben listened closely. He even talked about his brief encounter with Kevin and the gang a few hours prior.

"Man, no wonder you been so depressed at times," said Ruben. "Everyone must be eating you alive at this point."

"Well," Max went on. "Not everyone."

"What do you mean?" Ruben asked bewilderingly.

"At least there's you I could count on," said Max. "Your mom seems pretty cool too. Your whole family does."

"Thanks man," said Ruben. "I appreciate it."

"You know the most bad thing about this is?" asked Max rhetorically. "That I went against my judgment."

"I see," said Ruben.

"People were always offering me alcohol at the party," said Max. "And I would always tell them no."

"How did you even get a hold of alcohol," said Ruben curiously.

"I don't know," Max admitted. "All I had was a coke, and some nasty tasting water that this dude name Mike gave me."

"Mike!" Ruben said, sitting up right.

"Yeah," said Max, staring curiously at Ruben's reaction.

"Man, that dude is just nothing but trouble," Ruben exclaimed.

"Trouble?" asked Max. "What do you mean trouble?"

"He's been in a lot of stuff," said Ruben. "The list goes on and on, shoplifting, marijuana and other drug possessions, suspensions from school as well as poor grades you name it. How did you run into him anyway?"

"Well, I was looking for my friend Collin," Max said clearly. "And I happened to bump into him when I was about to go up the stairs. He was saying that I looked all flushed and I needed some water, so he gave me a cup."

"And didn't you say that the water tasted sort of funny?" asked Ruben curiously.

"It sure did," said Max. "It tasted horrible, and it burned a little bit going down my throat."

"It burned a little bit going down your throat?" asked Ruben, in disbelief.

"Yes," Max admitted. "I didn't know that fresh water can taste bad like that. And the funny thing is that he told me to chug it down. And it left this strong unusual stench on my breath like most adults occasionally have."

Ruben stared out into the pond in silence as if he was searching for something in the conversation. Max was now curious to see what he was thinking about.

"And how did you feel after you gulped down that water?" Ruben asked, still looking out at the pond.

"That's the thing," said Max, his eyes widening. "I started to feel funny and a bit dizzy. I had a hard time going to those stairs from the basement. And then...I think when I reached the kitchen I started to black out."

Ruben then turned at Max with a very concerned look on his face, which made Max feel very nervous.

"And then what happened?" asked Ruben.

"I-I don't know after that," Max admitted nervous. I think I passed out after that. When I regained consciousness I was in the trashed auditorium."

Ruben shakes his head and looks back out into the pond. Max soon after follows his gaze.

"And that's when it all started to go downhill," said Max, with a sigh.

A wave of concern came over Ruben's face as he looks out on the water and then he looks back at Max.

"I don't know dude," said Ruben, as Max stares at him again. "It's just that what you just said doesn't add up."

"What do you mean?" asked Max, bewilderingly.

"I'm sorry, but I never heard for fresh water having a funny taste like that," said Ruben, with honesty in his voice. Let alone make you black out."

"But Mike clearly said that it was water," said Max. "He said Kevin might have a funny working faucet."

"Max," said Ruben forcefully. "I just told you that this person is a trouble maker. I mean think about it, would you listen to someone like him?"

Max thought about for a second and realized that Ruben was right. If he would've figured out if a person was a trouble maker he wouldn't listen to them either. Ruben then suddenly got closer to him as if he doesn't want anyone else to listen to their conversation.

"I'm sorry to say this to you, but I think you've been _framed_, man," Ruben admitted.

"Framed?" Max abruptly asked, voice shaking. "You really think so?"

"Look, I gut this gut wrenching feeling, you know what I'm saying?" asked Ruben. "I think instead of water, this Mike dude gave you not only alcohol but slipped you a drug in the drink so you could loose consciousness. Then dragged you all the way up to the school, vandalizes the place and leaves you there to get caught. Not only had that but to probably made sure you done it for evidence. You never know what people do to you when you're unconscious."

"Yeah," said Max, agreeing with Ruben. "That does sound suspicious!"

Max realized that he was so wrapped up in what was happening with him in the past few days that he hadn't think about the details on what went on the night of the party.

"But let's be realistic," Ruben said clearly. "There has to be more than one person who could have done this. Didn't you say you had a friend that you were really close with?"

"Collin?" Max looked at Ruben with disbelief.

"Yes, Collin," said Ruben, firmly with sarcasm. "Since he saw that you were blacked out or perhaps _intoxicated _and all, why wasn't he that concerned about you? Couldn't he just call a family member to have picked you up or at least taken you home himself. That what friends do in a situation like that. Not to sit around and just say 'Oh he'll come to his senses.'

This made Max have a very different perspective about Collin. A few days ago Max and Collin were like two peas in a pod. It was like they were made to be best friends forever. Now, with the tension of the crime still lingering in the air, Max and Collin were like strangers. But Max notices something else about his former friend. It seems like every time he saw Collin he looked to be quietly frazzled and nervous when he crosses paths with him. Then all of a sudden Max remembered the brief conversation they had a few days back in the school cafeteria before he got suspended.

"Wait a minute," said Max almost jumping out of his seat. "I remember now! We talked in the school cafeteria before I got suspended. He said that he went home early because he wasn't feeling well. But when he was with Kevin this morning he said that he was still at the party during the whole thing. That really sounds strange."

"Yeah it does," said Ruben. "Either that or he decides to change his story at the last minute to impress his gang of friends."

"But why would he do something like that?" said Max, feeling like he was taking advantage of.

"Like I said before you never know what people can do to you," said Ruben. "In the end it turns out that you can trust anybody. That why I don't go to parties that much."

"Maybe, if I would've stayed home and not went at all," Max admitted.

"Well it's too late to think about that as you can see," said Ruben, with a chuckle. "All we can do is to think of what we are going to do next. I don't know about you, but the only way we should go about this is to take some action on it."

"But how?" asked Max. "How will we have proof to show that who done it? I mean, the only way I can think of is to go back to school auditorium and-."

"Search for specific clues and evidence," Ruben finished his sentence. "And maybe that would bring us closer into making you a free man."

"So, you don't think I've done the crime," asked Max, in a verifying way.

"Look, bro," Ruben admitted. "I know people have talked down or turn their backs on you. But from my perspective, I just can't leave you hanging like that. Besides, there's too much innocence in you to be doing that stuff anyway."

A big grin crept on Max's face as well as Ruben's.

"Thanks man," Max beamed. "I couldn't have thought all of this without you."

"Anytime, man," said Ruben. "Anytime."

Max felt a big weight has been lift off of his shoulders. It was like he can breathe more easily this time. For the first time since the serious crime Max could finally find hope in his situation. However he still couldn't shake off the new leads and details about what happened at the party. With the possibility that Mike drugged him, or the fact that Collin had lied to him made his head spin. He then became paranoid to the fact that for some particular reason the people he trusted the most are out there to take him down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Do I really look okay?" Max asks to Kelbo and Robyn as he comes into the living room wearing his trendy clothes.

"You really want to know what I think?" asked Kelbo.

"Yeah," said Max, turning around clockwise for them to see.

"You look like you're Wayne Newton's opening act," Kelbo said with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" said Max, giving him a brief look.

"Well, I think that you look handsome," said Robyn, with a smile.

It was the following evening and Max, Kelbo, and Robyn were invited to dinner at Ruben's house and Max wanted to make a good impression so he doesn't look bad in front of Ruben's parents.

"What's the big deal anyway?" asked Kelbo. "It's not like you're going to date the guy."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Max said with sarcasm.

"You're just going to dinner and breaking back into the auditorium for clues on how to clear your name," Kelbo said, trying to joke around. "I mean, how hard can it be?"

"I know that's not hard," said Max. "That's why you agreed to come with me to take some of our dirty work."

"Well, let's just say that I'm sort of an expert on a helping hand," said Kelbo with a smile.

Max has been relieved that there was a possibility that he didn't do the crime, but since yesterday when he talked to Ruben, he started to have different scenarios on what happened. Had someone actually set him up on the crime? Is someone really out there to get him? He knows that he's not going to know until he gets to the bottom of it once in for all. Even knowing what's yet to come gives Max the shivers down his spine like he was stuck at the North Pole.

"Alright, peoples," said Kelbo, in slang language. "Let's huddle."

The three of them came together and touched heads.

"Lord Heavenly Father," Kelbo said clearly. "If you're up there looking down on us, we ask that whatever happens tonight and beyond would lead us to the right place and the right time, and to help my nephew Max advance to the next level, and get the justice that he deserves, and Jesus name Amen.

Everyone said Amen.

"Oh and p.s." said Kelbo. "We're only sneaking into the auditorium to look for clues, not to cause trouble."

"Since when did you have a flair for Christianity," asked Max, curiously.

"It's actually not that bad," admitted Kelbo. "Ever since I got involved things have been on the bright side. Plus I prayed for a good woman, and here she is."

He gave Robyn a really big hug and a wet kiss while Max smiles and looks away.

"So, on that note..." Max said as he heads towards the doorway. "I'm going to go finish getting ready, while the both of you continue to swap spit."

"Now, Max," said Kelbo. "If you be on your best behavior we just let our saliva overflow. It will be like a major tsunami in our living room."

"So done with y'all," said Max, as he leaves the living room.

* * * * *

Meanwhile at Ruben's house, Ruben was straightening up his room while his two little sisters were playing on his PlayStation.

"Alright girls, enough with the PlayStation," said Ruben sternly. "Time to go wash up for dinner."

"Aww," said Tanya. "I was going to beat the high score of Mortal Kombat."

"You can finish playing after dinner," said Ruben. "Now off you go."

His two little sisters' bounce off the bed and heads out to the bathroom. Ruben then shuts the door behind them and walks back over to the dresser to put his clean folded clothes in the draw. Then all of a sudden, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Ruben, after he picked up the phone.

"Yes, can I speak to Ruben Cunningham please?"

It was Sherry Struthers on the other line, and as usual she was talking in her made up sweet voice.

"Yes, this is he," Ruben said confidently.

"Hello Ruben, this is Sherry Struthers Max's probation officer," she stated clearly. "I'm calling to make sure that Max on the right track and behaving himself."

"Right," said Ruben, slowly. "I'm not trying to be blunt or anything, but if you're looking for him, why are you calling my phone?"

"Well, it seems that you know Mr. Russo very well," said Sherry. "Based on your unexpected protective skills he's received from you the other day from the news team."

"Well, I just can't let these people eat him alive from everything he's going through," said Ruben, as he quietly closes his bedroom door. "Sometimes a kid needs a break."

"I know what you are doing for Max is really generous," Sherry said, with an edge. "But it is always wise for a person like him to face his own problems. Especially if he's held accountable."

"Really?" Ruben asked with sarcasm. "Because the last time I checked him out, he didn't seem all that guilty. Maybe it's the sign that lots of probation officers work too damn hard just so that prove to people that you all make better money than all of us."

"Now you listen up good," fired Sherry. "This is not the time to be a smart ass. I know that you and Max have been hanging out lately and I want some answers."

"What answers?" asked Ruben, forcefully.

"What the hell are you guys up two?" asked Sherry, clearly. "Yes that's right; I know that you are hooked into his little schemes."

"I'm sorry but there's nothing out of the ordinary that is going on between us," said Ruben, boldly. "And I'm afraid that you're just wasting time, so you're best bet is to look someplace else."

"Okay," Sherry said with a sly smirk. "I'll put it this way. We could do this the easy way or the hard way. I can just have you indicted for failure to cooperate, your call."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" said Ruben with sarcasm. "I'll put it this way, why don't you open your eyes after you take your foot out of your mouth. That could be really unprofessional.

Sherry was fuming on the other line, as Ruben grinned happily on the other.

"Oh, I got to run," said Ruben, cheerfully. "I got to get ready for dinner. My parents are expecting company."

He abruptly hanged up, leaving an outraged Sherry in the cold.

* * * * * *

Max, Kelbo, and Robyn decided to ride the magic carpet halfway and walk the rest of the way. They stopped by a local pie shop just around the corner from Ruben's house to get something sweet.

"So let me get this straight," Max said to Kelbo. "We're going to be at dinner less than a half an hour and you already stuffing your face with a Boston Crème Pie?"

"Of course," said Kelbo. "It's an everyday ritual."

Max gave a look to Robyn, who just sighs to herself.

"Some things are meant to be left alone," she said. "So, are we getting closer?"

"His house is just up this street," said Max. "I'm telling you guys, I would definitely move to the area if I had the funds. It's so welcoming isn't it."?

"Apparently it's the only welcoming neighborhood in the city," said Kelbo. "I can actually hear myself think. It sure beats the hell of noisy Manhattan."

"This can't be real," said Robyn, in disbelief. "It's too peaceful."

"That's the funny thing," said Max. "Two minutes ago I pinched myself and realized I wasn't dreaming."

Two minutes later, they arrived at the Cunningham's front door. As they ranged the doorbell, they were trying to quickly make themselves presentable. Shawna opens the door and they stared at her trying to not be embarrassed.

"Hello," said Shawna in a cheerful voice. "Welcome to our home, don't worry, we don't bite."

Max, Robyn, and Kelbo chuckled as they entered the house. This time, the house was more welcoming than when Max first visited. It was nice and warm with the smells of scented candles and the dinner cooking in the neat polished kitchen.

"Thank you for inviting us to your lovely home," said Max with a smile. "Again. I mean for me of course."

"You know you're always welcome here," said Shawna. "Anytime."

"This is my uncle Kelbo, and his girlfriend Robyn," said Max, introducing the two.

"How do you do?" said Kelbo, shaking her head. "I would kiss you on the cheek, but my girlfriend here might consider choking me to death."

Everyone laughed as Robyn playfully nudges Kelbo in the shoulders. She then goes to shake her hand as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," said Robyn. "I really admire this neighborhood, it's so friendly.

"That's what they all say," said Shawna. "Who knows, pretty soon I might drive by to see that the three of you had moved down the street."

"Maybe you'll get that wish one day," said Max with a smile.

The four of them looked all around for a brief awkward moment as they take each other in. Then Shawna smiles at Max.

"Well, as you can see, the whole gang is in the living room watching a basketball game," said Shawna, cheerfully. "You all can join them if you like. I would dive into all of that excitement, but I have to finish cooking dinner. We're having my family's entire favorite. I'm making Fried Chicken, macaroni and cheese, corn and for dessert sweet potato pie."

"Sound really good," said Max. "It's been a few days since I had a really nice meal with my parents and siblings."

"Really," said Shawna, trying not to look concerned.

"It's a long story," said Max, trying to change the whole subject. "But it's all good. So, basketball huh?"

Then Ruben came out from the living room to see what was going on. He smiled instantly when he saw Max with his relatives.

"Hey," said Ruben cheerfully. "How's it hanging?"

"You remember Max, don't you," said Shawna directing him to meet Kelbo and Robyn.

"Of course," said Ruben, with a warm smile. "Who could forget the magnificent courageous Max Russo that saved my mama from that awful robbery? Hey, nice to meet you both."

"Pleasure to meet you sport," said Kelbo, as Ruben shakes his and Robyn's hand. "So, you're the person that's been keeping him grounded?"

"Well, if you put it that way," said Ruben, with a chuckle. "Hey Max, can I holler at you for a second?"

"Sure, no problem," said Max.

The both of them walked around the corner to an empty spot of the hallway so no one can hear them. Ruben took a deep breath, which send chills once again down Max's spine.

"Look man," whispered Ruben. "If we want to solve this case, then we have work fast!"

"Why, what happened?" asked Max concerned.

"That probation officer called my phone," said Ruben. "I don't know how she did it but it is certain that she got my file or something."

"Why is she always trying to take down?" asked Max, in frustration. "I've done nothing to this woman!"

"I know," said Ruben. "But when you are dealing with a crime like this, you have no choice but to let her stick on you like white on rice."

"I just want all of this to be over," said Max, with a sigh.

"It's going to be," said Ruben confidently. "We just got to work smarter, not harder. Now I think we should get a head start right after dinner, that way we can get as many breaks as we can."

"I hope we do," said Max, with concern.

"No, we will get some leads out of this case," said Ruben, clearly. You just got to have faith in yourself, man. This is one of your biggest challenges yet, and it's up to you to get through it. And you know I got your back no matter what right?"

"Yeah," Max said with a smile. "You're right."

"Just hang in there bro," Ruben reminded him. "You're going to make it man, and the next thing you know, you'll be clear of charges."

They did their ritual handshake and Ruben wraps one arm around Max's shoulders and directs them both to the living room discussing what program was on T.V.

A little while later everyone was sitting at the dinner table enjoying their meal, but everyone was eating in an awkward silence. Max, who was hardly eating was pushing around his food thinking about his agenda for the rest of the night as he takes turns staring at the clock. Ruben smiles as he meets eyes with Kelbo and Robyn as his two sisters were staring at them stuffing their mouth with macaroni and cheese. Shawna and her husband Royal just sat and ate like regular people. Then out of nowhere Kelbo made a really big belch which almost made everyone jump. Then the two little girls started giggling.

"Man, that was a good one," said Kelbo. "Where did that come from?"

"You see, I told him not to eat that cow for breakfast," joked Max. "But he didn't listen."

Everyone laughed out loud.

"Then I guess that cow was slammin," said Ruben. "Hopefully it doesn't give birth to calves otherwise you'll be in trouble."

"There's no need to wait for all of that trouble," said Kelbo. "All I have to do is find a very high cliff to jump off of."

"And then what happens after that?" asked Tanya, curiously.

Max chuckles as he looks over at the two girls who were looking around for an answer.

"We don't know sweetie," lied Max.

"See," said Royal to Shawna. "I told you that the boy's lucky to have a friend like Max. He's well mannered, insightful, and knows how to keep certain stuff from our daughters."

"It comes naturally," Max admitted. "I'm actually the youngest in the family."

"Wow, so we're dealing with the baby of the family," Royal said curiously. "You must be really lucky."

"Well, I wish that was the case," said Max. "Unfortunately being lucky myself hasn't been a great walk in the park."

"I see," said Royal. "There's actually nothing to worry about, I've been there myself from time to time. You're not alone"

"Really?" asked Max. "You're the youngest too?"

"Many years so far," said Royal chuckles. "But the good part is that you don't age as much as the older siblings."

Everyone agreed with him. Max nodded and looked back down on his plate.

"But it seems like you're having a hard time copping with it," said Royal, staring at him like he was in open book."

"I am," said Max, hesitantly. "You know, a long time ago I thought having parents and two older siblings were cool. But I feel like every time I try to impress them I feel like a total failure."

"Aww, c'mon now," said Royal. "You can't possibly believe that. Yes, there are a whole lot of bumps in the road that you're dealing with right now, but it will be over soon. And maybe one day they would have no choice but to look up to you on something."

"Wow, said Max. You guys make it all sound very convincing."

"Trust me," said Royal. "I know what this is all about. The world is a hard place to live in. And it comes with a lot of injustices that you can even imagine. "I don't have to tell you that, or to Ruben. I'm sure you're overwhelmed with all messes and the situations that you are in. "I've been in your situation plenty of times, and I watched my son go through it as well."

"I know," said Max. "I've read his paper on his experience of injustice. I really admire his bravery. I wish I did have that courage."

"You wish?" asked Ruben. "Man, let me put it this way. If you didn't have that much courage, why would you take the time to call me when you thought everything was going out of control."

"Because I didn't have anyone to turn to," said Max. "Well, I have Kelbo and Robyn...But, you. I felt that for some reason I can trust and count on you when it came to my situation, even though we met days ago. Long story short I felt like I could just come to you for help."

"And I think that's courageous to me," said Ruben. "You should see how many people are out there who doesn't know how to get help."

"I felt that way too a while ago," Max admitted. "But I just couldn't sit around and do nothing. If I would to done that, who know what I would do to harm myself."

"What does harm mean?" asked Sasha, who was very curious of what was being said.

Max laughs briefly as he looks across the table at the adorable four year old who was curiously reading Max like an open book.

"You really have two of the sweetest adorable sisters that I have ever met," said Max to Ruben. "Don't worry Sasha; you don't have to know until you are a little older."

"Can we have some dessert now?" asked Tanya. "Oh wait!"

Tanya eats her vegetables as she nudges her sister to eat as well. Less than a minute later, every morsel of string beans and corn were gone from their plates. Everyone exchange looks in amazement.

"Well, I am," said Royal in amazement. "Am I dreaming?"

"Usually they have a hard time eating their vegetables," said Ruben, that's why my mom blends it up in their fruit juice so they don't even notice."

"Now, can we have a dessert?" asked Tanya, almost in a whine.

"In a minute, Hun," said Shawna. "We have to wait until everyone's finished.

Kelbo stretched out and leaned back in his chair while he does an exaggerated sound. Robyn chuckles as she looks over to Shawna.

"I think the third person already beaten us there," said Robyn.

The whole room erupted with loud laughter.

* * * * * *

A while later, after dessert Ruben was standing outside of the bathroom waiting for Max to come out. As the time drew nearer and nearer to get down to business Max really felt uneasy. He stomach felt that it being tied in knots almost making him throw up some of the dinner he processed.

"Ready, to go do this thing, bro," asked Ruben.

"I really don't know," admitted Max. "But if this is going to bring me closure to this whole big mess, then I'm down."

"That's wassup," said Ruben. "Oh and I got something else too."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys which belonged to a new Ford. Max was relieved that he didn't have to take the public transportation.

"My pop's letting me drive it only for tonight," said Ruben. "But I still think that it is well worth it."

"Wow," said Max, amazed. "I certainly feel special."

"Yeah, well I thought that you were important too," said Ruben, so I thought that I could give you guys the privilege of taking part of the adventure."

"Thanks, man," said Max, with a smile.

"Kelbo and Royal walks towards them carrying a conversation when they saw the two standing.

"Oh, Robyn said that she's staying here until we get back," said Kelbo. "She said that what we're doing is totally men's work."

"That's cool," said Max. "But Ruben is letting us ride in Royal's brand new Ford. It's going to be awesome."

"A new Ford huh?" asked Kelbo. "Then I got the front seat."

"You always call the front seat of every car," said Max. "It never fails."

"Look," said Royal. "I know I can't protect you young kids from everything that is out there. But please be careful. The less police the better."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that," said Kelbo. "We got that covered, don't we Max?"

Max knew that with the wink of Kelbo's eyes that they were going to do magic while they were away for the night. Max reluctantly agrees to Kelbo's statement.

"Don't worry," said Kelbo. "We'll have your son back in one peace."

"That's all I ask," said Royal, as he walks off.

"Wait, what do you both mean by having things covered?" asked Ruben, curiously.

"It's a long story," said Max, as he exchange looks with Kelbo.


	14. Chapter 14

Max, Ruben, and Kelbo were riding in Royal's new Ford listening to some catchy tunes on the radio with the exception of Kelbo singing every song.

"Can somebody turn off the Kelbo duet please?" asked Max, desperately.

"I tried to ten minutes ago," said Ruben. "But I lost him to the excitement of the car."

"Yeah, I bet," said Max, with a chuckle.

"Are we there yet?" asked Kelbo, like he was a little kid.

"Hang in there, dude," said Ruben. "We're like five minutes away, but we can't just flat out park on school grounds. We have to be a couple of streets away."

"But isn't that the purpose of coming up to the school?" asked Max, flawlessly.

"Yeah, but there's a thing called the principal cranking up the security at night," said Ruben.

"Security, huh?" asked Kelbo, rhetorically. "Well, they will definitely not defeat us."

"We won't get caught if we be careful and work smarter," said Ruben, confidently.

"I'm already ahead of you sport," said Kelbo.

Just as Kelbo took out his wand, Max tries to stop him.

"What are you doing," Max tries to whisper. "We can't expose magic in front of a mortal."

"Hey, no worries everything should be cool," said Kelbo, now exposing the wand to Ruben. "Besides technically you're no longer a wizard."

"Yeah, I know that!" Max explained. "But I temporarily have my powers; will it affect the wizard council?"

"It really shouldn't," said Kelbo. "Plus Ruben seems like a cool dude, we can totally trust him."

"Umm...Ruben cut in. "Am I expecting a surprise or something?"

"You're certainly are," said Kelbo.

"I don't know about this Kelbo," admitted Max. "I'm already up the creek with trouble already."

"Will you just trust me?" asked Kelbo forcefully. "Everything will be fine, I know it will."

Ruben shrugged as he pays attention to the road. Max took a deep breath and explain his story to Ruben.

"Wow, I don't know where to begin," said Max. "But remember when Kelbo said that he got something covered?

"Yeah," said Ruben hesitantly.

"Well, you're partially not going to believe this," said Max. "But what we are trying to tell you is that we are wizards."

There was a long pause as Ruben tries to understand what they have said. Then he chuckles to himself and briefly turns to the two.

"Man, I told my mom not to put so much sugar in that sweet potato pie," said Ruben. "Sorry about that guys. When she puts that much amount in such a little pie it gets people hyper, and they act so erratic and say the most oddest things."

"See I told you that he was going to act a certain way," said Max, to Kelbo.

"So, you're telling me that he's acting a certain way?" said Kelbo. "Not even when I do this?"

Ruben then turned just in time to see that Kelbo raised his wand to zap out a whole sweet potato pie. Ruben was so shocked that he almost swerved off the road. He then found a place to pull the car over. When he did he put the car and park and stared at Kelbo like a deer staring at headlights.

"Did you just do what I think you just did?" asked Ruben in disbelief. "No wait, I must be dreaming! I must have fallen asleep at the dinner table again."

He lightly pinches himself and closes his eyes quickly then he opens them back up. The scenario was of course, the same with the pie sitting in between him and Kelbo, and with Max at the back seat grinning at him nervously.

"Surprise," said Max, nervously.

For several minutes Max and Kelbo explained to Ruben about the magic and wizardry. Ruben was still surprised but was amazed on the whole situation.

"So, I lost my powers because I lost the wizard competition," said Max. "Which is not good at all."

"Why is that?" asked Ruben.

"Because," said Max, desperately. "I'm no use without my powers, everyone else in my family gets to keep their powers and I'm the only one left out."

"I was also in the same situation myself," said Kelbo.

"Yeah," Max huffed. "Before dad give you his powers."

"But wouldn't that make your dad powerless as well?" asked Ruben.

"Yeah, but that's different," said Max. "He had to do it, in order to be with mom. She's a mortal as well."

"Well, at least you're not alone," said Ruben. "I mean you got two parents to relate to."

"Not alone?" Max scoffed. "I have never felt so alone in my entire life. They don't even pay that much attention to me! All they ever do is to praise Alex and Justin because they are their favorite little important wizards. It's like I don't exist!"

"I think that they are just too stubborn at times," said Kelbo. "That's all."

"Wow," said Ruben as he shakes his head.

"What?" asked Max, defensively. "Wouldn't you want to be a wizard than of an average ordinary person?"

"No, I wouldn't say that," admitted Ruben. "It's just that I'd rather be a mortal than to go through all of that trouble to become a wizard."

"But what's so special about being a person without powers?" asked Max.

"I don't know about you, but I believe that just because you don't have your wizard powers, doesn't mean that your average and ordinary," said Ruben. "If I was you I wouldn't give it any mind, I would look for something better to be into."

"Oh yeah?" asked Max, with a chuckle. "Like what?"

"Well," Ruben went on. "Like becoming a Christian."

"A Christian?" asked Max. "I go to church every Sunday for that!"

"Well, it might not work for you, but it works for me," said Ruben. "Besides, all you have to do is to find something else that you're passionate in."

And just like that, reality had swooped in on Max's situation. He now knew that it doesn't matter how he complains about his wizard powers, he won't permanently get them back. He would have to face the fact that he has to move forward without it, whether he liked it or not.

"I mean it's a big world out there," said Ruben, as he stared driving again. I would start grabbing opportunities elsewhere."

A few minutes later they parked a couple of blocks away from the school. Unfortunately, they couldn't use any magic at the spot that they were currently at because of the population of people being up and about. So, they had to make the two minute walk up to the school grounds.

"Well everyone," said Ruben, as they made it up to the entrance way. "Welcome to night school."

"You wish," Max huffed.

"This is totally not what I signed up for," said Kelbo. "I thought I was through with classes twenty years ago."

"Luckily this session will be different," said Ruben, boldly.

They soon walked carefully around the yard to the entrance of the auditorium. Even though it was dark outside they would have to be on the lookout for nearby neighbors that linger around the area. As they got there they noticed that the door to the auditorium had a combination keypad lock on it. Ruben then examined it briefly.

"Wow," said Max. "They sure know how to lock things down since the incident."

"Since the incident?" asked Ruben, giving Max a strange look. "Max, this auditorium always had a lock and a security code."

"All this time I've been going to this school this is the first time I notices," said Max, with a chuckle.

"What a shocker," joked Kelbo.

"But the thing is," Ruben went on. "If this is the first time you realize the entrance has a lock, how did you even get inside?"

"I don't know," Max admitted. "I'm already confused about my combination on my locker."

"Well, that explains a lot," said Ruben, reminiscing the times he passes by Max at his locker trying to open it with his crazy methods.

"So, how are we going to break in?" Kelbo blurted out. "I mean, how we are going to enter this lovely building."

"Knowing the principal," said Max, shaking his head. "She made sure that the passcode is so tough that even a donkey can't figure it out."

"Or the question is do we have too?" said Ruben rhetorically.

They follow Ruben's attention to a something that looked like a big sized rectangular stoned block with colorful designs that stands in the middle of the yard. Because of the night sky, all of them didn't figure it out until Max and Ruben walked out further to take a closer look. Then all of a sudden they solved what the object was.

"It that one of the great stoned benches that all of us painted in our freshmen year?" asked Max, amazed.

"It sure is," said Ruben. "It's been ages since I laid eyes on this."

"It certainly brings back a lot of memories," said Max, now touching the outline of the object, reading all of the inspired words and art that was passionately planted on it.

"But why is it here instead of its usual spot?" asked Ruben.

"Its usual spot?" asked Max. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that this bench is supposed to be at the very front entrance of the school," said Ruben. "By the look of it, it's originally should be placed on the left side next to the doors."

"That does sound strange," said Max. "Even to me."

"What are we looking at," Kelbo finally joins them. "Some designs on some flat stone."

"It's not no ordinary flat stone," Max corrected him. "It's a bench that we pained a few years ago in our freshmen year. We wanted to express our trademark to the school."

"It sure did won over the joy of the principal," said Ruben examining the bench. "But it's in the wrong spot though. It's supposed to be at the front entrance."

"Should we move it back there then?" asked Kelbo.

"Maybe later," said Ruben. "We still got some work to do on this case, and we don't want to waste any more time, you know what I'm saying."

"There's so much dirt at the bottom of this thing," said Max. "It's like someone tried to burry something under there."

Then all of a sudden, it all clicked together. Max and Ruben looked at each other with a thought. What if something that was hidden is linked to the incident of the auditorium?

"You're thinking what I'm thinking aren't you bro," Ruben stared at Max.

"A hundred percent sure of that," said Max.

For the next several minutes the three of them pushed what turns out of be a somewhat heavy bench out of the way, and dug through the dirt that it sat on. Ruben mentioned that he should've of packed them all some gloves for a job like this. However all of them thought that they are getting closer to uncovering what they need, so they were no turning back. Then Kelbo's hand whacked something hard which he then pulled away to shake the pain away.

"Are you okay?" asked Max concerned.

"Yeah," said Kelbo, but that was one strong hit.

Ruben quickly brushed away the rest of what Kelbo had done and gasped on what he had seen. Max and Kelbo looked at what Ruben just discovered and reacted the same way. As Ruben took out his cellphone and put the light to it, they saw that it was part of a door handle. Max looked at Kelbo with disbelief, this was the first time he witnessed a secret entrance.

"Well, now we know how you got in," said Ruben, as he tries to dust off the rest of the dirt.

Five minutes later, it was revealed that it was two double doors that made it look like a cellar, But there was no lock to hold it together, so it opened easily when Ruben pulled on one side.

"Well, I be damned," said Max. "You couldn't even tell me this existed!"

"Now, all we need are some flashlights," said Ruben. "Maybe some lanterns. Y'all think you can wave those wands in a blink of an eye?"

"I'm on it," said Kelbo, as he took out his wand and summed up three giant lanterns for all of them.

One by one all three of them crawled in the underground entrance closing the door behind them. As they lit up the lanterns, it was revealed that it was a long tunnel that leads to a door on the other side. As they got to the other side to the door, they realize that the handle was missing from the door, but it opened easily. Just as they step foot into the doorway the lights of the auditorium came on to their surprise.

"Oh my word," said Ruben, as he looked at Kelbo in complete shock.

The whole auditorium looked more gruesome than before, even though it was the same way when Max recovered from his consciousness.

"I couldn't believe it either," said Max, with sadness. "I mean how could I have done all of this?"

"You sure weren't kidding when you told me you were in a hunk of trouble," said Kelbo, looking all around. "This may go down in history."

After a few minutes of looking around and collecting lots of evidence, Ruben came across a receipt that had the purchase statement of the spray-paints.

"Hey, y'all check this out," said Ruben out loud. "It said on here that this is forty bucks worth of spray paint from Stashes."

"That's like down the street from here," asked Max. "I rarely go to that store like everyone else."

"Max, how much money did you start off with back on Saturday night?"

"I had fifty bucks," said Max, taking his wallet out. "I don't normally put cash in the dollar bill compartment but I put it in the very back of where I put my cards-."

Then all of a sudden Max pulls out all of his fifty dollars that he had all the time. He counts it to make sure it was there.

"I don't believe it," said Max, with his eyes widened. "It's all here; I thought most of it was long gone. It wasn't that secure of a place to store money."

"That means that they use their own money to buy the stuff," said Ruben. "And then forged your signature to make it look like you did it. See?

He hands the receipt to Max, who quickly examines it. He shook his head and looks directly at Ruben.

"Dude this is totally not my handwriting," Max said, not worried. "I know what my handwriting looks like, and I definitely don't write this type of chicken scratch!"

"Then this proves to be a set up for sure," said Ruben as Max hands him back to the receipt. "I think we still have time to go down to the store. It closes in an hour."

"That's fine with me," said Kelbo. "I need to pick up a couple of things anyway."

"Like everything but the kitchen sink?" asked Max, as he eyeballs something in the seating area.

"Woa, take it easy sport," joked Kelbo. "I'm not that big of a shopper. I'm just looking for that bling, bling you feeling me?"

"Aren't you too old to be saying bling, bling?" joked Ruben, as Kelbo gives him the look.

Max walks over to see something draped over the seat with looked so familiar. Just as he gets to the seat his eyes widened. On the chair there was hoodie sweater that belonged someone that he least expected to be. He shakes his head in disbelief as he examines it. Ruben soon walks over to see what was going on. Max turned to him in shock.

"Are you okay?" asked Ruben.

"I can't believe this!" said Max, in an outraged tone as he showed Ruben the hoodie.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure that this is his hoodie?" asked Ruben.

"A thousand percent sure," said Max, his voice trembling. "How could he do this to me?! How could he set me up like this?!"

"Okay, let's not jump to conclusions yet," said Kelbo. "I'm sure that if we go down to the store they would tell us some information."

"But what if there's different people each night," said Max. "If that was the case it would take a long time! Besides he was acting suspicious when I saw him at school yesterday, it's got to be him!"

"Easy there, swaganator," said Ruben. "Your uncle is right, it shouldn't hurt just to verify one more time before we start cracking down on someone."

Collin Major wasn't the typical outgoing person as Max thought. But right away Max thought that he was definitely behind the whole thing. Ever since the incident, he was acting so weird like he was hiding something. He could've hired someone to do his dirty work for him to get Max framed for the crime. But why would he want to take Max down? If it proves to be the truth, then this is the lowest thing that Collin has ever done.

"On the other hand, we might have some more work to do I suppose," said Ruben, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Kelbo.

"What I mean is just to take a big look of this place," said Ruben, as all of them looked around. "As I see it, I think that not only we have a lead, but we could have tons of them."

He goes back down to the center of the auditorium with Max and Kelbo behind him.

"I mean, look at this place," Ruben chuckled seriously. "I don't know about y'all but I think that this place is too big for one person to trash it alone."

"Depending on the time frame that the incident occurred, it could be the whole gang of folks," said Kelbo.

"Looks like they had a little fun while they were trashing the place," said Ruben, as he picked up what looked like a bottle of whiskey and some strange pills. "Or should I say that they're making sure that the justice will be served against you for life."

Max was shocked to see all of those things. It is true that he seen them on T.V. and on the streets but he was outraged to see drugs and alcohol on school grounds, in other words inside of school. This made Max really scared of his safety and his health, because he knew what these kinds of drugs can do to the body.

"Well, what do you know," said Ruben, examining the sandwich bag of pills. "It's roofie."

"So that explains how you were blacked out for so long," said Kelbo, eyeballing Max.

"It does explain it," said Ruben, with confidence. "It means that this dude name Mike tricked Max into taking these two substances together do it could knock him."

"But why would they use a date rape drug on him?" asked Kelbo. "That's what the drug stands for you know."

"Oh my god!" Max said, voice trembling. "You don't think that they..."

"I don't think that possible," Ruben assured him clearly. "I'm positive that it happened the other way. They wanted you to black out so that you are not aware that you were carried to this auditorium so they can trash it and to make it look like you the suspect. With that being said you woke up to policemen arresting you making you believe that what you did was true."

"And that is not right!" exclaimed Kelbo. "Man I just feel like punching all of those people in the face!"

"So, if I did take the pill," Max went on. "How come I didn't feel it go down my throat like the rest of them?"

"Because it dissolves in carbonated beverages," stated Ruben. "For an example...

He pulled a pill from the sandwich bag and opened up the whiskey and dropped it in. The pill made a small hiss sound as it quickly dissolves in the alcohol. Max was amazed, but not in a good way.

"So that's what happened," said Max.

"I'm afraid so," said Ruben. "It's too bad man, I thought I was going to like that Collin kid, but it seems that he and this Mike guy is going down for the count."

"It just looks like that all we have to do as to prove that they have done it," said Kelbo.

"And we have plenty of good ones here," said Ruben, as he holds up the whiskey bottle and pills. "But what would be even a better advantage if we can get a copy of the tape from that store of what happened early Sunday morning."

Ruben looked at his watch to make sure they have time to go down to the store. Max's anxiousness make his legs wobble. He thought that he was going to collapse right there on the floor which it appears that it would of been the same spot the he's laid days before.

"It looks like we still have time," said Ruben, it actually closes in an hour. But I think that we should leave the drugs here so that tomorrow we can show and prove that someone other than you brought it to this school."

Since he has on some gloves that Kelbo summed up, Ruben gently places both the bottle and pills back down where he found them. Max's stomach turns as he stares closely at the bottle and pills. All he wants to do is to find the people that have done this to him and get justice. Ruben quickly took out a camera and took a snapshot of the evidence.

"Just in case," Ruben assured them.

When they got back outside they quickly decided what to do about them finding the secret passage way.

"Should we just at least cover it back with dirt?" asked Max.

"Nah," Ruben said instantly. "I think we need to seal this spot off so that no one could ever pull something like this again."

"I agree," said Kelbo with a smile. "And I know just the way to do that."

Kelbo took out his wand and said a weird spell and magical dust sprayed out and the whole passage spot was covered with grass that was similar to the origin of the field. He even got rid of the marks that the other people made to they don't figure out where the spot is.

"Man, that's incredible," said Ruben, amazed. "You know, I should use you to do my chores around the house."

"Well, that requires you to give me an advance cash payment," joked Kelbo, making everyone chuckle.

* * * * * * *

As they arrived at the corner store Max couldn't help himself but try to rush inside. Unfortunately, it came with a price of not paying close attention as he slams himself into the part of the door that was locked shut.

"Dammit!" spat Max, as he rubs one of his shoulders.

"Take it easy my man," said Ruben. "The building's not going anywhere."

"Well it sure as hell likes to beat people up," Max muttered.

As they manage to go through the right side of the door they stepped into one of the most eclectic stores that they have ever seen. Despite the urge to want to window shop Max was on a mission and he didn't want to waste any more time. They then went up to the register where the guy who's running the store was sitting there listening to his iPod. Max immediately tried to get his attention.

"Excuse me!" said Max waving wildly. Hello!"

The guy smiled back at him and waved back, but he just went back to what he was doing.

"No, no!" said Max, waving at him again. "We need your service, it's an emergency!"

This time the guy looked at them and gave them the thumbs up and still went back to what he was doing.

"Hello," Max said again, sounding defeated.

"No, that won't get through to him," said Kelbo shaking his head. "You always want to be aggressive to these employees, take this bell for instance."

He picks up the bell from the counter, and forcefully throws it at the guy, hitting him in the head knocking him off the chair. When he got up from the floor he then chucked nervously and went up to them ready to listen.

"What you look at that," said Kelbo, with a smirk. "He's focused."

"What can I do for you gentleman?" asked the guy.

"We were wondering if you were the person that worked here Saturday night," said Ruben, clearly.

"Why yes," said the guy nervously. "Is there a reason why that was possible?"

"Sir," Max spoke up. "My name is Max Russo. Something terrible happened to me Saturday night and I'm trying really trying my hardest to put the pieces together."

"Hey hold the phone," the guy went on. "Did you say that your name was Max Russo?"

"There was a gap of hours where he didn't actually remember what was going on," Ruben spoke on Max's behalf. "Someone slipped him a drug in his drink so he kind of blacked out. When he woke up he was in a trashed auditorium but it was made that he was the one that did the crime. So now we are trying to fight for his innocence."

"Dude, that sounds pretty deep," said the guy. "But there's probably something you should know."

"What? What is it?!" asked Max, frantically.

"I don't know if this is the biggest break that you wanted but..." The guy went on, in a lowered voice. "Another teenager came in and bought a whole bunch of spray paint. He signed that name on the receipt."

Max looked worriedly at Kelbo and Ruben. Now everything is starting to get serious.

"I asked him what was the occasion of buying all of that stuff," the guy went on. "Then he said that he wanted to give the educational system the punishment that it deserves. And for everyone who made his life a living hell."

There was a brief silence while Max tries to take everything in. Then he gave the store guy a worried look.

"So, in other words you haven't seen me step a foot into this store at all?" asked Max, clearly.

"I swear I have not seen you ever in my lifetime," said the guy nervously. "I have the tape to prove it."

Minutes later he retrieves the tape from an archive and puts it in the VCR for all of them to see it. He fast forward until it was at the very end. Just as he pressed play, Max easily identified the teenager that came in from the store. It was Collin, but he appeared to be walking aimlessly as if he was stuck in the middle of the road. Then he looked like he spotted something and rushed right to it. Second later it was then revealed that Collin was carrying a lot of spray paint. Max's blood began to boil as Kelbo and Ruben exchange looks.

"Yes," said Max, boldly. "That's not me. That a no good traitor!"

"I'm sorry, dude," said the guy.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry that much anymore," said Max in unison.

"Thanks for looking out, man," said Ruben. "Do you think that we can hold on to that tape for evidence?"

"It's all yours man," said the guy. "I wish I had a friend like you to help me out when I'm in a lot of trouble."

"Max is not a troubled kid," said Kelbo. "He never was. But I guess in the end that you can't really trust your friends."

"Well, thank you for being quite so helpful," said Ruben. "And what's your name again?"

"Leo," said the guy. "But for some reason some people around here call me lazy."

"Yeah," joked Kelbo. "I wonder why?"

"Thanks again for your time Leo," said Ruben. "Looks like you're in the clear my man."

But when both Kelbo and Ruben turned around, Max was not there.

"Max," said Kelbo. "Are you in here sport?"

There was no answer; they knew that Max had long gone out of the store right after he finishes saying his last sentence. They instantly knew where he was heading.

"Do you think we should try to stop him, to calm him down first?" asked Ruben, concerned. "Because I know how folks like him get when they get taking advantage of."

"He'll be fine," assured Kelbo. "I believe that he won't do anything that crazy. Besides, the way I see it. This blond kid is too weak to get in a fight with him.

"Well, you're his uncle," said Ruben.

As both Ruben and Kelbo walk outside to the car, Ruben asks him something very important.

"Do you think that you can use magic to summon up Max's crime file?" asked Ruben.

"Um," Kelbo said. "About that..."

"You can't do that because of the wizard law," Ruben finished.

"Sorry kido," said Kelbo. "We can't risk our magic to go against the world's federal law, it will get very ugly...However, that doesn't mean that we can somehow personally get it out of the station with our stealthy instincts."

"Wow, you're really getting the hang to this sneaking around aren't you," asked Ruben. "Well, at least if we get caught, I'll have a buddy to lean on when we get incarcerated."

"I can get down with that," agreed Kelbo, as they do a secret handshake.


	16. Chapter 16

Several minutes later inside the police station, Officer Barry was pouring himself some coffee where Kelbo and Ruben abruptly came in acting out their scene. Ruben was playing a blunted blind man who nearly got into an accident in front of the police station for his reckless driving. Kelbo played the civilian that almost got into the accident. Ruben was stumbling over plants, poles, chairs, everything that stood in his way.

"Will you just let me help you?!" snapped Kelbo.

"Man, I don't need you help!" Ruben snapped back, pushing Kelbo's hand away and adjusting his sunglasses. "And get your hands off me; I don't know you like that!"

"Can I help you guys with anything?" asked Officer Barry, concerned about them both.

"Yeah," said Ruben. "I'll have a two drumsticks and a breast extra crispy with a biscuit, and a medium Dr. Pepper."

"We are not at Popeye's!" Kelbo exclaimed. "We're at a police station!"

"Oh," said Ruben looking all around. "No wonder I don't smell food, the fragrance is all serious and undignified."

"Is there actually a problem out there?" asked Officer Barry.

"Yes sir!" snapped Kelbo. "This kid nearly hit me with his car! I had to do three summersaults to get out of the way. I mean who would let some blind kid drive a car without someone supervising him."

"But that's not possible," said Barry, in disbelief. "They're not supposed to be driving at all!"

"That's not what my mama said," said Ruben. "She said that it was more than fine for me to drive. I even drove to Boston and back."

"I see," said Barry giving Kelbo a weird look.

"I don't see why he's complaining!" Ruben snapped at Kelbo. "He should be thanking me for saving his life."

"What?!" shouted Kelbo. "Thank you for saving my life?! No thank you for almost getting me killed!

"Okay, why don't we just take this dispute in my office," said Barry.

So they followed him into his office, with Ruben nearly crashing into everything along the way.

"Yo, this dude is like trippin!" shrugged Ruben. "I swerved to the right, so he could be in the clear."

"Yeah because I screamed my head off!" said Kelbo. "Otherwise I would've been road puree."

"So, what's wrong with that?" asked Ruben, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh, I can't believe this," said Kelbo in despair.

"Ah, what's your name, son?" asked Barry clearly.

"It's Curtis," Ruben lied flawlessly. "Curtis Banks."

"Curtis, you do realize that...in your condition it's not legal for you to drive," stated Barry. "I know that sometimes being blind has its advantages but on the road, it could get you in a lot of trouble."

"A lot of trouble?" asked Ruben. "So you think that I'm amount to nothing huh?"

"No, no," said Barry. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you need to hear exactly where I'm coming from. If you can't see anything, how would you know where to drive without putting your life and others in danger?"

Ruben pretends to think about it for a second and glances in Kelbo's direction. He then nods in agreement.

"Yeah...maybe your right," said Ruben. "Maybe I went a little bit too far."

"A little?" chuckled Kelbo. "I wouldn't go that route. But I'm quite a forgiving person."

"That's wassup, man," said Ruben. "Shoot, I don't even know where I parked.

"Well, you took up three spaces and hit a water hydrant," said Kelbo with a sigh.

"A water hydrant?!" asked Barry frantically. "Oh no! That's the second time this month.

"Oh, but don't worry," Kelbo said to Ruben with a wink. "I believe that the car's fine itself. But I don't know about the hydrant. You might have to do something about that before this fellow officer blows a fuse."

"No, no," officer Barry took a big breath. "I'll handle it, why don't you stay put for a minutes while I get this taken care of."

"Maybe you should consider giving the keys to one grand expert," said Kelbo, I'm known to use some special parking techniques when driving and parking cars."

"Fine," Ruben gave in, pretending to search for them in his pocket.

Once he was able to find them, he gave the keys to Kelbo, who fidgeted at it with confidence.

"I think it's best for you to stay put, until all matters are solved," stated Barry to Ruben. "We don't want you out here getting hurt."

"It's all good," said Ruben. "You don't have to trip I'll be alright.

As Kelbo and Barry walked out of the room to go see how big the problem was outside, Ruben instantly removed the sunglass and started to quickly investigate for the file. First he started looking through the cabinets and around his desk area. But no file was found.

"Man, they know how to make stuff confidential around here," said Ruben, looking all around.

Then all of a sudden, it came to him just like that. He remembered that he talked to Sherry on the phone a while later about his cooperation. Maybe she has the file in her room locked up someplace. He took out his tracker phone to see where Kelbo and Barry were doing. He knew that he had a little more time to start digging around so he took the map of the police station and looked at the section where Sherry's office was.

Moments later, Ruben sneaks down the hallway without being seen and crept toward the front of Sherry's office door. Knowing that it was locked, he reached into his pocket and took out some of his special tools and started to do work on the doorknob. With only one try the door easily opened. He crept right in and shut the door behind him. The office was designed to make Sherry's clients uncomfortable as possible unless they were in good shape. Everything was plain and tasteless, and grey. But luckily Ruben realized that the broken fire hydrant that he accidently on purpose hit was in front of the window so he could watch out for Kelbo's cues. They haven't yet moved the car but were talking about a solution to take so it will never happen again.

He quickly went over to the file cabinet and started searching listing to the outside conversation. It took him almost a minute to come across Max's file. He carefully took it out of the row and opened it for a fast read through. It wasn't surprising to find a lot of negative summaries that brought against Max, taking him down were on top of the woman's agenda. Then something else caught Ruben's eye too. There was a file on him as well.

"A warrant for my arrest," said Ruben in his head. "This is rather classic. She rather goes with plan B instead of waiting it out."

Then finally he heard the ford outside being moved. He put everything except for their files back where it was and left quickly and quietly.

Kelbo and Officer Barry came back to the office in a better mood than ever laughing and carrying on.

"Well, at least the hydrant stopped leaking," said Barry, with a chuckle.

"I don't know," said Kelbo. "I guess, things happen in mysterious ways."

"I know that's for sure," said Kelbo.

"Well, look who just got back from camping," said Ruben, sitting back in the same spot with his sunglasses tight on his face.

"You mean anything but that," said Kelbo. "You know, I've been thinking. You need a special aid to look after you for now on."

"Well, I suppose you're right," said Ruben, with a mocking gesture. "Hey, I'll tell you what. If you drive me home tonight I'll pay for your meal as we stop by Popeye's along the way. And...I ask my mother into looking into an aid or something."

"Well, that sounds like a good deal to me," said Kelbo.

"Looks to me that a new bond's about to brew," said Officer Barry with a smile on his face.

As Ruben and Kelbo got back into the car, the two of them laughed out loud.

"I mean how flawless was that? asked Kelbo, rhetorically.

"I got a little extra something on the side," said Ruben, with a wink.

He took the two files out and showed them to Kelbo, and he was intrigued. He then took a brief look at Ruben's as well.

"She's out to get you two huh?" asked Kelbo.

"I'm not surprised," said Ruben. "It's like I'm her number one teacher's pet.

"That might be true to your eyes," said Kelbo. "But I mines, she's a total witch."

"Amen," agreed Ruben.

* * * * *

Meanwhile at Collin's house, Collin had just got home from dinner at a friend's house. He was helping himself to some milk and cookies when he heard a thud coming from upstairs. His room was above the kitchen so he thought that his mother was there prying through his stuff again. He went upstairs to his room to see what was going on. He sees someone sitting in his chair facing his computer desk.

"Mom," Collin said, as he approaches his doorway. "What are you doing in here? I told you that I didn't want you to go through my stuff."

There was no answer.

"Mom?" said Collin, concerned.

Just as Collin walked further, the chair turned around and Collin was face to face with Max. Collin jumped back for a split second.

"Isn't it rude to have your guest waiting for a long period of time," said Max, with sarcasm.

"Max, I...," Collin tried to say. "How do you get in here?"

"That doesn't matter," said Max abruptly. "You and I are going to have a little chat."

Collin slowly sat down on his bed as Max took out Collin's hoodie from the auditorium.

"Here," said Max, as he threw the hoodie at Collin. "You don't want to forget your belongings."

"Y-You found my hoodie? asked Collin, nervously.

"Yeah," said Max, with his arms folded. "It was on one of the seats inside the auditorium. But what I don't get was why it was there in the first place?"

"Oh," said Collin, knowing that he's putting his own foot in his mouth.

"Yeah I figured the only way that I can have some understanding of all of this mess that I've done was to just look into the matter," said Max, rising up from the chair and started to pace around. "You know just do a little bit of investigation into what happened on what turned out be a terrible...horrible Saturday night."

He looked at Collin with a straight face.

"But you knew it all along didn't you?" said Max.

"Max, I know you're really upset," said Collin.

"Upset?" asked Max rhetorically. "No, I pretty much pissed of man! I'm pissed off and fed up with these games around here!"

"I can explain," said Collin.

"Oh no! It looks like you got all of it covered!" Max goes into his boiling point.

"But you don't understand," said Collin. "I had to do it."

"What the hell do you mean you had to do it?!" exclaimed Max. "You had a choice! Either you chose to do it or you didn't. And obviously you're explaining to me that you did do it. So what's up with that?"

"I was just doing what I was told," said Collin, with a studder. If I didn't do what this person told me to do then something bad would happen to me."

Max gave Collin a strange look.

"What do you mean you did what you were told? asked Max. "Are you telling me that someone put you up to this?"

"I'm not supposed to give out the name of the person," said Collin trembling.

"It was that Mike guy wasn't it?" asked Max. "He was the one who put you up to this, didn't he? And it all started with him drugging my drink huh?"

"Dude I swear, I didn't know that it went too far until we was on our way to the auditorium," said Collin quickly they had it planned all along in advance."

"So, there were more people besides the two of you punks?" asked Max. "So then tell me, who was the head of the plot Collin? And don't tell me that you don't know because you do know."

"Max, man I'm sorry," said Collin. "I just can't tell you. But we made a promise that after the crime, we won't anything else ever again. It's done."

"No, it's not done!" Max said in outrage, now walking up in Collin face. "It's never going to be over until justice is served!"

"Max," Collin said in fear.

"Nah, man!" shouted Max, snatching Collin by the shirt. "I went out of my way to become your good friend, and this is how you repay me!"

With his anger he shoved Collin into his closet door and he fell to the ground. Max walked over to him and pointed a finger in his face.

"You're a coward Collin Major!" Max fumed. "You're a coward and a disappointment!"

Collin looks up at Max in fear.

"You're dead to me," said Max, as he was about to hit Collin again.

"STOP IT!" a voice shouted.

With a blink of an eye Collin's mother came running in the room and made her way between him and Max. She then went to comfort Collin to see if he's okay. In shock, Max then turned to the mirror and once again he didn't like what he saw. He knew that he have done and said things out of anger just like what Jerry did to him days ago.

"I want you out of my house now!" barked Collin's mother as she quickly turned to Max. "Before I call the police! Oh God I hope that they convict you so that you'll get locked away and never become a bother ever again!"

Then she quickly went back into attending Collin whose eyes were still stuck on Max. Max slowly looked all around him before staggering out the room.

"It's okay, sweetie," said Collin's mother, cradling him like he's a baby. "Mommy's here."

"Mom, honest," said Collin laughing nervously. "I'm fine."

Collin then hugs his mother as he deeply reflects on what just happened.


	17. Chapter 17

As he stepped out on Collin's porch, Max felt a heaviness of regret. He was becoming the person that he last expected to be. The one that was accuses and condemns. Yes, he was angry at what Collin had done but a half of him thought that he had taken it to the extreme. But what bothered him the most is that even though he found out that he was innocent of the crime, he still hadn't figured out who was the head of the group that was the mastermind behind the framing.

Max met up with Ruben and Kelbo at a street intersection five minutes later. Ruben held up Max's file like a wrestler that has won his special belt. Max chuckles a little bit.

"I didn't think that it would be that easy," said Ruben. "But we got it, flaws and all."

"Wow, that's really great man," said Max, as he slowly got into the car.

"Did you talk to Collin at all?" said Kelbo. "Or should I say did he cooperate?"

"Yes," said Max, in unison. "But he revealed that he had other associates that were behind the whole thing. And guess what? One of the people was indeed Mike."

"What a shocker," said Ruben, with sarcasm. "Was there more besides him?"

"There was," said Max. "But he didn't want to tell me, so I put my hands on him and told him how I really felt about their little 'Urban Episode'."

Max then sat back in his seat and closed his eyes, tuning everything and everyone out. Ruben and Kelbo exchanged looks and they drove off in silence.

* * * * * *

Later that night, Max took a very long shower. Unfortunately all the events from today had completely stressed him out. Overwhelmed by his emotions Max puts his face to the wall and wept uncontrollably.

As the morning of his first day of school approaches, Max didn't even want to get out of bed. Depression swept over him like the great lunar eclipse. But he decided to just put on a brave face and face the world on his own two feet despite of everything that he's been through.

As he stepped through the gates of his high school, he felt something strange and unusual in the atmosphere like another storm as going to brew. But this time he knew it was going to be different. Normally people would stare at him point, accuse, gossip. This time, for some particular reason, the talk of his crime was now fading out like a 'has been' in the limelight. Max just shrugged and moved on with what he had to do.

Just as he was about go sit in the detention room for the long dreadful eight hours, he heard someone call out his name.

"Max, over here," Mrs. Jones waved.

Max turned around and he couldn't believe his eyes. Not only that Mrs. Jones was present, the old principal Mr. Laritate was there as well. He instantly rushes over and greets them. He also gives Mr. Laritate a great big hug.

"I miss you man," said Max with a chuckle. "How've you been?"

"I've been jiving to surviving," said Mr. Laritate. "Whatever keep the checks rolling."

"You should come back," Max desperately admitted. "I miss my old school principal. Not to be mean, but our new one sucks."

"Aww, I wouldn't go that far," said Mrs. Jones. "Besides, she's just doing her job.

"Well, I suppose your right," said Max, skeptically.

Then out of the principal's office emerges a blonde young woman who looked like she's in her mid-twenties. She's five foot 6 wearing 3 inch heels and a red dress that compliments her frame. Max was instantly blown away by her appearance.

"Hello," said the lady. "My name is Alyssa Pokers. "I'm the school's new social worker and I'm here so see Max Russo.

"Max Russo at your service indeed," said Max, walking over trying not to blush.

"Pleasure to meet you Max," said Alyssa. "I just want you to know that I've heard so much about you for the past couple of days."

"Well, there goes my low," said Max, with his confidence shot down.

"But I just want to say that I'm here for emotional support and to help you guide yourself on the right path."

"You really think that I can do that?" said Max, clearly. "Get me back on the right track?"

"Of course I can," said Alyssa with a cheerful smile. "That's my job kiddo."

Max smiles as she went over a few more details about herself and her work.

Meanwhile on the other side of the building Kevin, Mike, Collin, and some other friends were hanging out and doing things that were a big sketchy as Ruben was walking through getting to his destination. Kevin walked to his side.

"So you're the person whose been hanging around the magnificent Max Russo," said Kevin, with a cheesy grin. "I don't think we have met before."

Kevin put out his hand as Ruben turned toward him. He then smiles and shakes Kevin's hand.

"The statements mutual," said Ruben, with his sincere smiles. "Ruben Cunningham, nice to meet you."

"The name's Kevin," Kevin said cheerfully. "You must be one of those quiet ones from the bunch. I always admire you people. It's like you're saints or something."

"You know what they say," Ruben went on. "Sometimes the quiet ones are the voice of reason."

Ruben then turned to see Collin talking to Mike in a low whisper. Then all of a sudden he saw Mike take out a very tiny flask filled with whiskey and some pills.

"I'm telling you man," said Mike in a hushed voice. "One tablet inside of this baby, and you attention span will be broader than an Imax."

"I don't think this will work," said Collin nervously.

"Shh!" Mike shushed him. "You can't tell anybody I gave this to you, not even the staff."

"Mr. Walsh," said Ruben, sounding like an investigator. "That's your last name isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Mike, slowly as Ruben walked over.

"I see that you still holding on strong of your equipped reputation," said Ruben. "You should be proud of yourself don't you think."

"Um...have we met?" asked Mike, nervously looked around.

"Just think of me as a soon to be a closer classmate to your little blond boy here," said Ruben putting his arms around a very nervous Collin. "Its Collin is it?"

"Yeah," said Collin quickly.

"So Collin," Ruben went on. "What have you been up to? Oh wait what do we have here?

Ruben then abruptly took the bottle and pills from Mike's hands and examines it. Mike almost went frantic.

"Dude I don't think that you should expose those to the public out of my watch," said Mike as he tried to grab them, which Ruben kept them out of his reach.

"Hey, what's the rush," said Ruben. "I just want to see what the big deal is. Beside you already are exposed to a crowd."

He opened the bottle and held it to Collin's nose, Collin instantly backed away from the strong aroma as Ruben laughed.

"Just what I thought," said Ruben as he takes out a pill and quickly places it into the bottle.

Then as Ruben predicted the roofie pill dissolved into the alcohol with a small sizzle as the bubbles overflowed. Everyone exchanged looks as if they were in shock. Ruben turned to all of them.

"And that's how innocent people become under the influence," said Ruben clearly.

Mike stares at the floor trying to hide the shades of red on his face. Ruben chuckled out loud.

"What?" asked Ruben rhetorically. "You didn't think anyone would find out sooner or later? Besides even the great Max Russo figured it out."

Mike sighs as he puts his fingers through his hair.

"I'll tell you what," said Ruben reasonable. "Either the both of you step out and be bigger men and go to the principal and tell her what really happened that night, or Max and I are just going to have to go to not only tell them what I know, Max will press charges as well."

Collin worriedly looked at Mike and Kevin.

"So, the two of you were behind this the whole time," said Kevin. "Why would you do that to Max? I thought he was your friend Collin."

Collin, who was filled with guilt looks away from everyone. Ruben then hands back the whiskey and pills, and goes to Collin's side.

"Look man," said Ruben. "I don't know what you have against Max, but you have to do the right thing man. You got put all of this foolishness aside."

Ruben pats him on the back and starts to walk off.

"I suggest you flush all of that down the toilet," said Ruben. "And think about what I just said. Nice meeting all of you."

And he exits leaving both Collin and Mike to stir and their uncertain juices.

Back in the counseling room, Max tells exactly what happened for the past six days and how it took a toll on him physically and emotionally.

"You just don't know how betrayed I am," admitted Max. "He made sure he sat back and made people turned against me, especially my family. The only people who got my back were Kelbo and Ruben. Well, Kelbo is my uncle and Ruben is like my replacement of a good friend."

"So, why do you think that Collin wants to take you down?" asked Alyssa.

"I don't know!" Max spat. "He won't tell me anything. Put I'm still pissed off about it though."

"I know that's true," said Mrs. Jones. "And you have every right to be. But I believe that the best thing to really evaluate is the whys, you know what I mean by that."

"Not really," said Max, feeling uneasy.

"Well there's a reason why people do the things that they do," said Mr. Laratate. "All you have to do to focus on the 'why' part instead of focusing on the he did this and he's got to pay."

"So you're telling me that I should let him get away with this?" asked Max, with attitude.

"No not at all," said Mr. Laritate. "But you have to be a gentleman about it."

"After all these years you still want people to take the hard way out, don't you?" said Max, with sarcasm.

"Well, that's my job to push you in that direction," said Mr. Laritate, giving Max a pat on his back.

Max smiles as he looks around at the familiar people that are all around him.

"What would I have done without you guys," said Max. "I just don't know how things had gotten so bad. What did I do for this to happen to me? I just don't understand."

"Well, the only reason that I can think is that these people did what they did is that they have serious issues," said Mrs. Jones. "And they chose to do it just to cope with it."

"Well, that's not the smartest way to do things," said Max, with a frown. "And that's coming from me."

"I honestly feel bad that I even left my position," said Mr. Laritate. "Because obviously I didn't let crimes like this happen on my watch. Besides, I was the cool guy."

"If you have the chance to get your position back, would you take it?" asked Alyssa.

"I don't know," Mr. Laritate admitted. "I wanted to just move on and do some other things...But I haven't figured it out yet."

"I wouldn't mind if you came back," Max answered quickly. "Really I wouldn't."

"Looks like someone's boosting up my swag," jokes Mr. Laritate.

"Dude, I'm serious," admitted Max. "No offense to Mrs. Clarence, but she's one evil vindictive witch who always belittles people on everything!"

"I'm sure she's a caring principal in her own way," said Mrs. Jones in a smile. "I think that she's a sweetheart."

"Well I think she only likes you because you're an adult that teaches and bake lots of brownies," huffed Max.

"They're really good too," Mr. Latitate admitted to Mrs. Jones.

There was a brief pause before Max started to speak again.

"I just want things to go back the way it was," said Max. "Normal."

Then all of a sudden Max's cell phone started to vibrate. When he took it out of his pocket and looked on the screen, his eyes widened on what he had saw.

"What in the world?" asked Max, in a weird tone.

"What happened said Alyssa, bewilderedly.

Then all at once the teacher's cell phones went off and they tended to it. A second later, they had the same reaction.

Max looked over at Mrs. Jone's phone and got the same picture.

"My heavens!" said Mrs. Jones. "Who could have done such a thing like this!"

In the picture itself, there were two naked girls in the gym locker room where they were getting changed. It looked like one girl was touching the other girls breast, and it had a disturbing message at the bottom of the screen. 'Girl Fun'.

"Whose number did it come from?" asked Alyssa.

Max immediately looked on his phone for the number and froze in his tracks. He knew exactly who the number came from. Then all of a sudden the school intercom came on with the vice principal's voice

"Attention please," she said. "Would Collin Major's report to the principal's office immediately."

Everyone exchange looks with each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Max rushes down the hall with the teachers following him. As he passes by other students it was like he was invisible. It was now clear that his scandal was a 'has been' but Collin's has begun in a blink of an eye. Everyone was giggling and whispering on what was sent to their phones.

"This is just such an outraged," said Alyssa. "Does he realize that he might get expelled for this?"

"It doesn't shock me one bit," Max said boldly. "But I got to look into this."

"Wow, I thought you were pissed off at him for what he did to you," said Alyssa, concerned.

"I know," said Max. "And I still am."

Alyssa shrugged as she Mrs. Jones, and Mr. Laritate proceeded to the principal's office.

As they got there, they saw Kevin, Mike and their posse standing with Mrs. Clarence at her desk. All of them have offended looks on their faces which was very unusual to Max.

"What's going on here?" asked Max, even though he knew what was happening.

"It looks like your good friend has some explaining to do Mr. Russo," said Mrs. Clarence, with a very stern look on her face. "But since you are here now, I want you to be honest with me."

"Okay," said Max, slowly.

"Do you know anything about the picture that Collin has taken a week ago?" asked Mrs. Clarence boldly.

"No, ma'am I don't," said Max. "In fact, this is like the first time I heard about the picture."

"Well, that's certainly unusual," huffed Mrs. Clarence, as if she was being snooty. "I would've thought he do something so devious based on your reckless influence."

Max felt his blood boil but it subsided as Mrs. Jones calms him down with her hand on his shoulder.

"Like I said Mrs. Clarence," Max went on. "I didn't heard or seen anything about this picture until two minutes ago went I was talking to the guidance counselor.

"Very well," said Mrs. Clarence. "I'll just have to wait for him to explain it to me himself."

"I'm telling you this kid is out of control," said Kevin. "For the past couple of days, he's been cutting up and acting crazy. I know that's he's trying to fit in, but this is just too much."

A strange feeling went into Max's gut. He already knew that Collin had done his part in the crime of the auditorium, but why would he do something so vulgar like this?

Collin then came rushing into the room huffing and puffing as Mrs. Clarence stood in her spot with her arms still folded.

"I...can...explain," Collin said, in between breaths.

"Yes, indeed," said Mrs. Clarence, with one of the grimmest glares yet.

"I-I know it seems like I did it," said Collin. "But I didn't, I swear I didn't."

"Deja Vu all over again," Max said. "But thank God I'm looking at it from a third person's view."

"Oh really," said Mrs. Clarence. "Well, let's call this number on speed dial shall we?"

And that's what she did, by pressing the machine and the dial tones were processed quickly and Collin's voice came on. _Hey this is Collin leave me a message and I'll get back to you._ Everyone looked at Collin whose face was almost red as his shirt. Kevin and his posse shook his head.

"Now don't you have one of the most precious voice that I've ever heard?" said Mrs. Clarence.

"Your busted man," Kevin sneered. "There is no way your ass isn't getting out of this one."

"Kevin please, language," said Mrs. Clarence. "And as for you Collin Majors, you are in a huge hunk of trouble!"

At that moment Max and Collin's eyes met for the first time since the encounter in Collin's room. But this time it was much more different, there was a lot of fear in his eyes that was too much for Max to handle.

"Oh my God," said Collin, his voice was trembling. "Please don't do this; I have a reputation to hold."

"Well, you should've thought of that before you send something so foul to hundreds of hard working students," said Mrs. Clarence briskly. "Do you know how disgusting that is, and that's a serious crime against women. Not only that but you use their sexuality as a fake horrible perverted joke!"

Collin was lost for words. As Max sat in silence and observe the conversation it brought him back to where he tries to claim his innocence when he was confronted by his family. He realizes that they didn't help him in the process as well. It was them against one, and he was down for the count just like Collin was before his eyes.

"I'm afraid that I have to call your parents and have you all come to the hearing," said Mrs. Clarence. "I'm scheduling it right after Max's hearing. "I'm so disappointed in you Collin. I expected better from you."

"After all this time, I thought you were the coolest dude in the school!" snapped Kevin. "And you turn around to do something like this! What a shame."

"But you have to believe me you guys," said Collin. "What you have heard isn't true; you have to let me prove it to you."

"We already have evidence right here," said Mrs. Clarence. "And you lying to us about it even more is not going to help you."

"Give it a rest, Majors!" Mike blurted. "You blew it this time man!"

"You are not welcomed in this school anymore," said Kevin, as he got into Collin's face a little bit. "Don't you get it, you blew it!"

"Kevin, let's settle down please," said Mrs. Clarence calmly. "We will get to the bottom of this one in for all. As if right now, Collin you and Mr. Russo better make a good case to why would I even bother given both of you a second chance. There is no excuse for any of this. None!"

"Please Mrs. Clarence," pleaded Collin. "My parents will be so mad, my reputation depends on this! I can't get expelled!

"Well, we'll see about that after the hearing," said Mrs. Clarence sharply. "Maybe next time you will think twice for displaying something so foul."

"Maybe there is another way that he can own up to his mistakes," said Mrs. Jones, intervening.

"No, this is the type of punishment he need Mrs. Jones," said Mrs. Clarence sneering at Collin.

Then something flashed in Max's mind so quickly that he started to put it in good use. Even though he was fed up with Collin for what he had done, Max couldn't let him go down for the count. Max got his phone from his pocket and examined the picture again. And then the obvious struck out.

"There's a text message under this picture," Max said clearly.

"We're quite aware of that Mr. Russo," said Mrs. Clarence. "We don't need an explanation."

"No, no, I'm saying that there's a text message under the picture 'Girl Fun.' Max stated, speaking up.

Everyone gave him a confused look.

"Collin," said Max, in an unusual tone. "How did you even put those words down on there? You don't even text."

"But I don't text," said Collin. "In fact every time I try to punch in the letters it doesn't come out right."

"But if you don't know how to text," Max went on. "How could you know how to upload a picture?"

As Max thought about it, it does sound strange that Collin was being confronted on posting a very nasty picture but is behind on the times.

"Yeah," said Collin with confidence. "I don't do all of that stuff. All I do is dial the number and call. All of this texting stuff and posting pics is just so much work.

And just like that, Max knew that Collin was telling a truth. It was that something about him that displays it on his face.

"Didn't you have that phone for a week or so too," said Max sounding like a detective.

"Yes," said Collin. "I don't even have all the numbers in. The only person that knows about my phone is Kevin."

All of a sudden, a chill immediately ran down Max's spine as he turns to Kevin, who gave him a weird look.

"Are you okay?" asked Mrs. Jones, concerned.

"Yes," Max assures her. "I'm fine; I'm just a little flustered."

"Aren't you the grand expert on technology," Collin said to Kevin.

"Don't try to turn this all on me!" snapped Kevin. "You the one that gave me the phone in the first place."

The room was silent as Kevin covers his mouth from slipping what he had done. Max did a serious chuckle.

"So you admit you did it?" asked Max.

"No, it's not like that," said Kevin, quickly. "Really."

"But you just did," Mike blurted out. "Or was you going to try to cover up what we just did."

Kevin's eyes widened as he glares at Mike by having a big mouth.

"You fool!" shouted Kevin. " I had them right where I wanted them, until you opened your big ugly mouth."

"I'm sorry, I sort of came out," said Mike.

"Oh it did indeed," said Mrs. Jones. "I think that you have the real suspects there."

Mrs. Clarence's face turned bright red as she stood there in complete shock. She didn't expect something like this to happen. Kevin looked all around the room to see that everyone was staring at him in disbelief. Then after a moment of silence, out of nowhere a sneered grin appeared on Kevin's face.

"Yeah," said Kevin with a chuckle as he turns to Collin. "That's right I did it. And you know what; I don't feel sorry for none of it. He deserved what I did to him, because he's a damn loser, just like the rest of y'all."

"That is enough," said Mrs. Clarence, slowly but boldly.

"No it's not enough you little old Mrs. prissy face!" snapped Kevin again. "I run this now!"

"Kevin, please," said Mrs. Jones.

"No!" shouted Kevin. "Please nothing! I'm not caring about people's feeling that is whack!"

Max's jaw dropped as if it landed on the floor. The rest were outraged.

"I don't understand-." Collin tries to talk.

"Yeah, that's right you don't understand!" Kevin sneered. "Because you think that you're better than me."

"Better than you?" asked Collin. "Dude you got it all wrong, I would never do that to-."

"Shut up punk!" spat Kevin, making everyone gasp. "You shut your mouth, with all your sugar coating crap!"

"No, I'm not sugar coating a thing!" said Collin, clearly. "That's all in your head."

"Oh really?" asked Kevin. "So you just going to sit there and do the entire authority ass kicking huh?"

"I had enough of you!" said Mrs. Clarence in an angry tone. "I want you out of this school! I'll notify your parents to they can get to the bottom of this!"

"You really think that's scares me?" said Kevin with a snicker. "Well your damn wrong. Besides, I don't care if call them. They don't even care about me anyway!"

"Kevin, how could you do such a thing?" asked Mrs. Jones. "I thought you were one of my best students that I ever had."

"Well, I guess you don't have to worry about that anymore," huffed Kevin. "You still got those two little star pupils. You might as well hang on to them as long as you can. One day they might be gone for good!"

"How could we all be so blind?" asked Mr. Laritate with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I got all of you jackals didn't I?" sneered Kevin.

"You may be dismissed from campus ground this instant," said Mrs. Clarence. "All of you have dismissal!"

Kevin and his gang looks all around at everyone. Then Kevin laughs out loud that puts everyone on edge.

"Oh, you haven't seen the last of me," chuckled Kevin. "I should come back and blast all of y'all in a heartbeat."

Just as Kevin turned his back Max caught a glimpse of what was in his back jean pocket. There was a red bandanna, which looked like the same bandanna that the robber of the store use to protect his face. Then Max, reflected on the last line Kevin said to them and for some particular reason, everything clicked together.

"I suggest you put this school on lockdown," said Kevin to Mrs. Clarence in a spooked tone.

And he and the gang walked out leaving them everyone else stuck with the unknown sense in the air.

"What should we all do now," asked Alyssa, concerned.

"Get more security of course," said Mr. Laritate. "That what I did when I was principal, that way stuff like this would less likely to happen!"

"Well, I'm certainly on board with the security," Mrs. Clarence, smiling unpleasantly.

Collin went over to Max right away.

"It was Kevin," said Collin, breaking Max out of his thoughts.

"What?" said Max, confused.

"Kevin was the mastermind behind the whole crime," admitted Collin. "You didn't do anything Max. You're innocent!"

Max looked at Collin shocked, and then nodded with a straight face.


	19. Chapter 19

Mr. Clarence called Ruben to bring him in the office as well as to phone officer Barry. A half an hour later, everyone was having one big group conversation.

"You know you could've been in really big trouble for what you have done," said Officer Barry to Ruben as they read Max's police file. "Its stealing man, you know that."

"Look," said Ruben. "I know what we did last night was very wrong but we need to help our brother out. He's innocent and we need to prove it."

"I heard," said Officer Barry. "The principal told me what happened."

"It's true Officer Barry," Collin said as he and Max walks up to them. "Because I know exactly what went down that Saturday night."

"See," said Ruben. "I knew you would come to your senses. So, what happened?"

"Well," said Collin. "It all started when Max and I were hanging out and enjoying the party."

* * * *

THE FLASHBACK: **SATURDAY NIGHT**

Collin was hanging out by himself since Max was hanging out with Ruben for a while, and he was trying to have a good time. After a few minutes of being bored he decided to go for a walk and to come back to the party later. Just when Collin was about to leave, Mike quickly came out of nowhere and blocked his path.

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" asked Mike slyly. "The party had just begun."

"Actually, I'm just going for a walk," said Collin, nervously.

"Going for a walk?" said Mike. "By yourself?"

"Yes," said Collin, trying to move past Collin.

But Mike kept blocking his path which made Collin really nervous.

"Sorry to put so much friction on your plans but you have a buddy that wants to talk to you," said Mike in a strange tone.

"Max?" asked Collin.

"No," Mike said quickly. "But you'll definitely will enjoy this. C'mon let's go.

Collin followed Mike out of the basement and up the stairs to probably what looks like Kevin's bedroom. Kevin was sitting on his bed with the rest of his posse standing at his sides. He smiled grimly at Collin as he entered the room.

"Shut the door!" ordered Kevin to Mike, as he quickly does so.

One of Kevin's crew members gave Collin a chair to sit in.

"So, Collin Majors," said Kevin, looking at him like an open book. "So glad for you to finally make to my little bit of a premiere party."

"Yeah," said Collin slowly. "I can see that."

"You were probably wondering why I ordered you up here," said Kevin. "So I'll just get straight to the point."

Collin then gave Kevin a weird look.

"I see that for the past year or so you bonded with the insightful Max Russo," said Kevin, with a smile.

"Yeah, he's really an amazing friend," said Collin agreeing with a quick nod. "I can count on him with anything."

"Is that so?" asked Kevin, with his arms folded.

"Yes, of course," said Collin.

"That's really good," said Kevin. "But unfortunately all of that's about to change within about thirty seconds."

"What are you talking about?" asked Collin.

"You see Majors," Kevin went on. "Max and I don't quite see eye to eye on certain things."

"Certain things?" said Collin. "I don't understand."

"Well, that's between Max and me," said Kevin swiftly. "But I have a special assignment for you to do for me."

"What's that?" asked Collin reluctantly.

"I'm glad that you two had a great friendship," said Kevin. "Too bad that I have to terminate it in just short notice."

"Terminate?" Collin said in shock. "Why?"

"I want to see Max destroyed," Kevin said in unison. "And you're going to help me."

"Woa, dude," Collin sat back in his chair. "I'm sorry man, but I can't do that."

"Oh you can, and you will," said Kevin, looking grimmer than before. "Either you do as I say or face the consequences."

"What consequences?" said Collin, looking around.

"You got your cell on you?" asked Kevin.

Just as Collin reached for his pocket, he realized that he had given his phone to Kevin the day before because Kevin said he had forgotten his.

"Oh, that's right!" Kevin sneered. "It's in my possession, and I got to tell you that I really had fun with its features."

He opens it up and shows the picture of the two naked girls bright as day. Collin was outraged. He tries to rush forward to yank the phone away from Kevin, put two of his posse held him back by the shoulders. Collin tries to move again, but the pressure of the two guys hands were too strong, which made his shoulders ache. Kevin shook his head and waved his free finger at Collin.

"Boy you better watch those hands," chuckled Kevin. "You don't want them being broken before the after party."

Collin felt his blood boil in the inside of him while the others laugh.

"Aww, lighting up jitterbug," said Kevin in a baby voice. "Don't worry you get your precious little phone back, if you do what I say. "But if you don't, not only you won't get it back, but some juicy information would be sent to anyone through this whole school."

"You monster!" snapped Collin. "You conniving little psycho!"

The smile Kevin has on his face faded within seconds.

"It's a little bit too late for that bro," said Kevin in a spooky voice. "I'm beyond psycho."

"You won't get away with this," said Collin, trying to brush off the guys. "You sure will get yours in a long run."

Kevin laughs out loud and gave Collin the chills.

"No, dude," said Kevin. "I'm already am getting mines. By making sure people like Max get what they deserve. nothing."

Collin gasps as Kevin chuckles.

"And you think everyone will believe you? asked Kevin snidely. "Suppose I did send this picture to every phone number then what? Do you think the school would believe you too?"

Kevin huffed as he paces around Collin.

"Just give it up dude," Kevin said. "Because you know that no will ever listen to some ordinary plain blond like you. Especially that snooty woman for a principal. Face it; I'm your only option out of your troubles."

Knowing that Kevin got him trapped, Collin gave him a dark glare. If he sticks up for Max and doesn't go through with it. The picture would've been sent to everyone in the whole school, including the teachers and he could get in really big trouble with them which could lead him to become expelled and his reputation is ruined. But if he chooses to do what Kevin said then Max would take the fall over something that he didn't do and their friendship would be scared forever. But the fear of getting into serious trouble and to have his reputation gone down was taking its toll on Collin. So, he sadly gave in within five seconds.

"Okay fine," Collin said surprisingly quickly. "You win."

"That's my boy," said Kevin, as he goes over and squeezes Collin's cheek. "I knew that you were going to follow through like a good champ."

"What you want me to do Kev?" asked Collin, being straight forward to get through the guilt. "Kill the poor guy."

"Woa, easy there Freddy Kruger," said Kevin holding one palm up. "I didn't say to kill him. All I want to do is to make him suffer, there's a difference."

"How?" asked Collin, reluctantly.

"Let's just say we're going to send someone a very special message," said Kevin slyly.

"I got the plan set in motion," said Mike, who put a roofie inside the drink that was originally was supposed to be for Max.

"Good luck soldier," said Kevin, as he eyeballs Collin looking at Mike's cup as he walks away.

"You're drugging him?" asked Collin. "That's just cruel!"

"You're familiar with the school auditorium right?" asked Kevin with a slick smile.

"Yes," said Collin, concerned.

"Okay, here's how it's going to go down," Kevin goes on. "What we are going to do is to break into the auditorium bring him inside and make it look like he was trespassing."

"Is that it?" asked Collin.

"Well, basically," said Kevin. "All he's going to do is to wake up realize where he was including how much he was drinking. By the time he does that the principal would catch him and suspend him for a couple of days. The only thing is that a lot of people will be very disappointed in him with his behavior."

"Isn't there anything minor that he can do instead?" asked Collin.

"No!" Kevin snapped. "He's not getting off that easy. We're sticking to my plan and that's final."

Collin reluctantly agreed to Kevin's plan and didn't ask any more questions.

"I'm sorry, Max," Collin said sadly in his mind.

Collin: (Narrates) _"When all of us went back downstairs twenty minutes later, Max was laying on the living room floor in his own drool with half of the room staring at him and giggling. Mike stood over him like he was his victim. I on the other hand didn't think it was a pretty good scene of course. It was like I was in a horror movie but must worse."  
_  
"Looks like someone partied way too much," laughed Mike.

"I guess you're right my friend," said Kevin with a laugh. "Its okay folks we have it all under control. We just need an empty couch to put him on."

Collin: (Narrates) _"So we waited until the whole party has ended and we pretended that nothing ever happened. Except that the crew had Max on the couch keeping him drugged. I stayed to keep an eye on him so they didn't do anything else more insane."_

"Chuggle up buddy," said one of Kevin's posses as he pours the whisky from the bottle down Max's throat.

"Hey, chill dude," Collin tried to say. "That's too much man he's going to get really sick."

"Yo mind your damn business, punk," he spat. "Why go you go paint your nails and skip into the sun or something!"

Collin: _"After everyone left the party the whole plan was set into motion. They put Max's in the back seat of Kevin's Subaru and sat with him, and I was ordered to sit in the passenger's side while Kevin drove to the auditorium. Once we were there Kevin and I went to this secret entrance to open the passage way to get inside."_

Once they were inside the auditorium Kevin order the rest of the posse to bring Max in.

"Put him up on center stage!" commanded Kevin. "He's all set for the time being."

"Hey Kev," Mike said, the last one to come in. "I got the spray-paint!"

"Excellent!" said Kevin, as Collin gave him the look.

One of Kevin's posses takes out a bat and starts playing with it.

"Now, let's give this place a big makeover shall we?" asked Kevin rhetorically.

"Way ahead of you dude," said Kevin's friend with the bat.

Then in one swing motion he whacks one of the auditorium chairs right off its axis with one big crack. Then everyone else besides Collin went wild and started to damage everything in their paths. Collin was horrified. He goes over to try to stop them but they wouldn't budge.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL MAN!" shouted Collin frantically. "ARE YOU CRAZY THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL!"

Kevin turns to him with a sly smile.

"Well, sometimes you just have to change your mind," said Kevin. "Whether you like it or not. I think when Max gets expelled or possibly go away to juvie for a couple of years. Things will start looking better for me again."

"You are one sick man, Kevin," snarled Collin. "You need to get help or something!"

"Um, correction," said Kevin. "You mean all of us need help. You were in on this part too you know."

After the damaged was done, everyone was set to leave Max behind except for Collin who felt really devastated.

"Well, congrats bro," said Kevin, as he puts his arms around Collin. "You have officially completed my very special assignment with us."

"Well, I'm obviously not thrilled," grumbled Collin, as he steps away from Kevin.

"Aww, lighten up," chuckled Kevin. "It'll all blow over sooner than you think.

Collin shakes his head.

"I'll tell you what," said Kevin taken out is wallet. "Here's a little something that will take away your troubles."

He takes out a hundred dollar bill and hands it to Collin.

"No, Collin quickly said. "I can't accept this man."

"What?" shrugged Kevin. "It ain't enough for you."

"Kevin I helped you frame my friend against my will," Collin fumed. "And all you giving me is a hundred dollars?! That's not going to fix anything!"

"Look, I'm not going to put up with your crap man!" snapped Kevin. "Either you do what I say or face the consequences!"

Collin glared at him for a moment before he snatched the money out of Kevin's hands. Everyone else chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," said Kevin, eyes narrowing at Collin. "And you better not come at me again like that or you will be sorry!"

Collin angrily looks away from him. Then Kevin's scowl turned back into a sly smile.

"Otherwise," Kevin went on. "Just think of it as a thank you gift."

"Yeah, whatever," mumbled Collin, as he goes up to Max.

As Kevin watches him go up the stage he and his laughs out loud and points fingers at them as Collin sits next to Max.

"Hey, let's get the hell out of here before we see these two get mushy, and personal," said Kevin. "At least the job's done, that's all I can say."

"Amen, bro," said Mike, as the rest of them proceeded out of the auditorium.

"I'm sorry, dude," said Collin. "I swear on my life, that I will make it up to you. I promise."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Everyone in the principal's office was silent after Collin told the story. Collin then looks at Max with a sad expression.

"Not a day goes by that I don't feel guilty of what I've done," said Collin. "And I just want to say from the bottom of my heart is that I am truly sorry for everything Max. I really am."

"If you know what he was capable of, why didn't you go to Kevin's parents?" asked Officer Barry. "More importantly, why didn't you contact us?"

"You don't understand," said Collin frantically. "It's something about this dude. It's like he's crazy or something!"

"Well, crazy or not, you can't let people like that get off Scott free," Ruben spoke up. "You have an innocent person in all of this take the fall, and that's not right."

"Yeah, I know that now," said Collin. "He's the wrong person to be hanging around with period!"

"That's a good lesson to learn son," said Officer Barry.

"So, how much trouble am I in sir," said Collin with a sad expression.

"I'm afraid that you are about to be put through the ringer, partner," said Officer Barry.

"Yeah, I figured that," Collin admitted.

"On the other hand," Officer Barry went on. "If you cooperate with us, maybe your punishment won't be as severe."

"You have my word sir," said Collin with a weak smile.

"You're off to a good start young man," said Officer Barry.

"What about my shooting?" Max asked Collin. "That happened the other day.

"What?" asked Collin bewildered.

"Fifteen minutes ago," Max went on. "He said something about coming back and shooting us all. It made me reflected back on that afternoon where I was at the robbery."

"Kevin didn't say anything to me about a robbery," Collin admitted. "Do you think that it was him that almost killed you?"

Max looked at everyone confidently before he answered.

"No, I don't think that it was him," confirmed Max. "It _was_ him!"

"Then we need to him fast before he does something really wild," said Officer Barry. "We need to get a hold of his parents."

"I got their information," said Mrs. Clarence. "And then I will contact the other Russo's and to fill them in on everything."

"Thanks Mrs. Clarence," said Officer Barry. "I really appreciate it."

"No, thank you," said Mrs. Clarence, with the scornful attitude gone from her presence. "And Max?"

Max turns to her to see what was being said.

"I apologize for accusing you for the crime," she said. "You're a very bright young man, and I admire your strength and courage while getting through this mess."

"Thank you," said Max, feeling himself tear up.

All of the anger, frustration, and resentment that he holded toward the principal has lifted off of Max's shoulders. He hasn't been this happy in almost a week. However he was worried about Kevin, and what he was going to do next. After exposing himself to Max and everyone that Max cared about he could put them in danger or even worse. All that Max knows is that the confrontation of him and Kevin is not over.


End file.
